A Drop of Blood For Your Thoughts
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Alternate Storyline: The battle is over and the Major is dead. Seras, in an act of foreclosure for everything, drinks of his blood. But if blood is the currency of the soul, then Seras just recieved a huge, burdensome deposit...Major/Seras
1. Chapter 1

Guten_ Tag. Well, as far as I know, I have to be the only Major/Seras fangirl out there. I've had a few stories floating around in my head about this pair, so I thought I'd take the time to sit down and type one down, pending I can remember one of them...but I degress. Let's just say the points from Alucard and Walter having it out never happened, mkay? Here is my Major/Seras story. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

It was definite. London was no more. In its place on the world map was Hell on Earth. It was a Hell that rivaled that of Lucifer's own domain. Rivers of blood ran where there were once streets. Corpses littered the earth. The trail of destruction was easy to follow. Fires and ash rained from the broken buildings. In the middle of the Inferno, only a few bodies remained upright and mobile.

The Mistress, the presumed Countess, Hellsing's own director Integra Hellsing stood still, silent. Her eyes showing what her face would not--could not. Her hair waved freely in the direction of the passing wind, bits of ash clinging to the strands. To her left stood Hellsing's fledgeling vampire, Seras Victoria. The once meek Police Girl now standing tall and strong, eyes sharp and opened anew to her purpose and destiny; her senses on guard, ready for any command her Master or her Master's Master may have. Both looked on at the third person standing a distance away; both silent, awaiting the figure's next move.

The proud and noble vampire Alucard, more properly known as Dracula, stood over the remains of his opponent, the Paladin Anderson. The elder vampire's eyes swirled with emotion: anger at the fool's suicide of beautiful humanity, sadness at the loss of such a strong opponent, regret that the Man had failed to conquer the Monster yet again.

_"Why,"_ he thought, _"must people give up thier beautiful humanity...?"_

The wind gust picked up, sending bits and remains of Anderson scattering. Alucard merely watched, not wanting to break the silence. Breaking the silence would send him back into reality. Incorrigable warmonger, yes. Heartless, no. Even that damned fool of a paladin didnt deserve this...

"Trash."

The sound of a voice made Alucard's back stiffin, but he remained silent. He heard the footsteps of someone behind him; heard the almost unnoticable sound of monofilament wires being pulled between fingers. The footsteps continued.

"Mourning is not neccissary..." The footsteps stopped. "...For trash."

Alucard's fists clenched momentarily before relaxing again. He slowly turned to face his old friend, his new foe, Walter. Anger and sadness coursed through him once more as he gazed upon the new, hideously defined body of a former ally. Said former ally stared back, a patronizingly smug look upon his face that made Alucard's teeth elongate with disgust. Alucard wordlessly reached into his coat and brought out the black Jackal. Fitting, he thought, that the weapon would turn on the smith.

"You have become what I think of as 'trash'," he said softly, slowly raising the gun level to Walter's head. "If that is the case, I shall not mourn your death, Angel. I shall celebrate it."

There was still silence for a few moments, and then the battle erupted in one swift motion consisting of a gun going off and several objects and corpses being sliced to pieces.

It was on.

* * *

Integra and Seras watched the battle between Alucard and Walter insue, neither speaking a word. What was there _to_ say? Nothing relevant to the fight, or helpful to the situation. 

Integra, though outwardly calm, was filled with sadness and rage within. _'Damn him,'_ she thought to herself whilst she bit the inside of her cheek. _'Damn him...' _Walter...he had broken his promise. He had _lied_ through his teeth when he told her he would return alive. One of the last remaining people in her life, let alone one of the last remaining people in her life she _trusted_, had betrayed her...and right under her nose, no less. And it hurt. Her heart felt as though his wires were slicing it apart, which he might as well have done by now. He was a monster now...one of the damned Millennium. No more, no less than a Freak.

She spared a side glance to Seras, thinking what the Police Girl was thinking. She knew Seras had formed a friendship of sorts with Walter; the old man _had_ treated her with some human dignity, and sort of babied her, in a way, which she knew Seras was grateful for. As she looked at Seras, she noticed something slightly odd, from what she was used to.

Seras was staring at the furious battle with sharp, focused eyes, an odd spark flaring beneath the surface as they moved with each motion her Master and Walter made. Integra noticed the corners of her mouth twitched every few seconds, in sync with blows landed on the two fighting Monsters. But what struck the Hellsing director the most was the fact that Seras was trembling, and not from fear. She had seen Alucard in that posture before, with that same look in his eyes. Seras was watching. She was waiting for something...the impending end? Integra couldnt tell.

The presence of a body coming toward her and Seras suddenly standing at offensive guard made her turn to see the tall form of the Captian approaching them. His hands were at his sides, an indication that he was not planning to attack. He stopped a few yards from them and just stood there, staring intently at the two women before him.

"What is it you want?" Integra finally demanded. The Captain said nothing, but instead looked up at the Hindenburg II, then looked directly at Seras, as though trying to convey something.

"...The Major wants us to come up there," Seras said after a moment of eye contact with the Captian. Integra turned to Seras, a look of question on her face. Seras broke the eye contact to look at Integra. "...The both of us." Both women looked back at Captian, who nodded in affirmation, then with an inhuman bound, leapt up to a building top, and with another, disappeared into the Hindenburg II.

Integra stood, staring up at the airship with great disdain; the last thing she wanted to do was be in the direct vicinity of the Major. But she knew that the insane man wouldnt have contacted her if it wasnt important...or, if he just wanted to patronize her, which she was sure was his true motive.

"Seras."

Seras turned to attention of Integra. "Yes Sir?" she said. Integra, still staring up at the airship, extended her hand to her designated bodyguard.

"Let's go."

Seras looked from Integra to the airship, then back again, and then nodded. She stepped up to Integra and held onto her with her one physical arm, then carefully shot into the air in the direction the Captain took, a strong sense of foreboding filling her dead heart with cold.

* * *

_Alright, I think I'll leave it at that for Chapter 1. As an added bonus..._

**Chapter 2 Exerpt:**

**_...Integra, sword drawn and excesses distracted, made a running attack at the Major, who did nothing to move. With a wordless scream of rage, she brought the sword back, then sliced forward at the grinning madman..._**

_Good enough for a review? Hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Through the large open doorway where the Captain had jumped into, Seras finally reached and touched down, gently setting her Master's Master down first before retracting most of her vampiric 'wing'. It was dimly lit, and little was to be seen, and Seras's eyes darted about, searching for any threat.

"_Willkommen_, Integra; _willkommen_, Seras."

Both women sharply turned around to see the true enemy behind them, slowly and deliberately making his way to them; the Captain on his right, and the Doctor, his left; a small, almost lecherous grin on his face and eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. Integra scowled upon seeing him, and Seras stepped closer to her, half shielding her from the mad Major's presence. The trio stopped a few yards away from the two women, and silence screamed between them. After a few moments, the Major's grin widened and his head lowered slightly, the glare off his glasses fading and revealing sharp, unpleasant light golden eyes.

"I thank you for joining me_, Damen_," he drawled, extending his arm and bowing slightly from the waist in a patronizing kind of politeness. He looked back up at them, that grin still adorning his face. "It is my pleasure to velcome you to--"

"Spare me!" Integra snapped, stepping around Seras to glare at the Major. "I have no time for your patronizing pleasantries. Get to the point! _Why_ have you dragged us up here?!"

The Major's eyes flashed briefly before he straightened himself up, his grin never wavering. Without a word, he turned and raised one arm, in indication for all present to follow him, and began to walk away, his right-and-left-hand men in tow. Seras once again drew close to Integra and after a few moments, the two of them followed the trio to wherever they were going. Neither woman took the luxury of looking around. Integra was glaring a hole into the Major's back, and Seras was completely on guard in case of anything. They finally made it into perhaps the largest room in the entire Hindenburg II; windows making up the side walls, and ahead of them was a series of screens, which had yet to be turned on to show anything relevant.

The two women remained standing still as the Major took a seat on a lowered platform; his two men taking their respective positions on either side of him. He turned to them, a glare once again reflecting off his glasses.

"Please, come vatch!" he said cheerfully, his finger pressing a button on the remote on one of the armrests. The screens simultaneously turned on to form one large screen; on it was the battle ensuing below. The Major laced his fingers together and sat back to relax as he watched the entertainment before him.

Integra and Seras too watched the scene before them; Alucard summoning the Baskerville; Walter slicing it to pieces; Alucard shooting at Walter; Walter dodging the bullets and slicing Alucard in half; and so on, and so forth. The two were evenly matched, as it seemed.

"That gun of his is bothersome," the Major spoke up after a few minutes. The offhand comment made Integra look in his direction. She saw him staring at the screen, his grin fractionally wider, and his eyes glinting. "Un unfair advantage to Valter, vouldnt you think?" His head turned slightly to his left. "Should ve level the playing field, Dok?"

A grin of his own adorning his face, the Nazi Doctor held up a remote. "_Jawohl_, Herr Major," he said. His thumb hit a button on the pad.

Back on the screen, Integra watched with a mix of horror and rage as Alucard aimed the Jackal at Walter's head as the former retainer of the Hellsing family came in close range. Just as Alucard was about to pull the trigger, the whole gun exploded in his hand; the blessed bullets inside backfiring into the vampire's face. With that to distract him, his opponent sliced him to pieces, then stepped on what little remained of Alucard's hand and gun.

Integra was shaking with fury by this point. She whipped around to face the Major, her blue eyes flashing venomously and her hand twitching for her gun. "What the bloody _fuck_ was that!?" she screamed, her cool exterior gone to reflect her true emotions. Her hate-fulled glare only grew stronger when the Major began to laugh. "Answer me!" The Major disregarded her demand and only laughed harder. "God damn you!"

After a few more moments of insanity, the Major finally looked in her direction. "Ah, no need for such language, Fraulein," he drawled sweetly. "Just vatch. Enjoy your servant's demise."

Integra shook even harder as rage filled her. She finally drew her gun and pointed it at the madman. "_God damn you_!!!" She shot at him.

Immediatly, the Captain was in front of the line of fire. He didnt even flinch when all of Integra's bullets penatrated his body. Integra didnt care. She kept firing until all was heard was the _click click click_ of the empty chamber. After a few moments of fruitless shooting, Integra flung the useless gun aside and made her way to the trio, her hand reaching for her sword. The Captain reared back on guard, preparing to defend, when he was hit broadside by Seras, who tackled him to the floor a few feet from his previous position.

Integra, sword drawn and excesses distracted, made a running attack at the Major, who did nothing to move. With a wordless scream of rage, she brought the sword back, then sliced forward at the grinning madman...

"...What in God's name...!?"

The blade didnt even touch him; it didnt even come _near_ him. A forcefield of some sort stopped the blade from going too far; in fact, as the blade sunk deeper, the front end came _out_ of it at the opposite angle. Integra retracted her blade, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

The Major grinned at her, apparantly amused. The Doctor looked slightly on edge, but also had a touch of amusement on his visage. The two midians continued to scuffle on the floor, occasionally knocking the other halfway to the other side of the large room only to pounce and attack again. On the screen, Alucard reformed himself and he and Walter resumed fighting.

"A noble attempt, Fraulein," the Major said, putting his hands together. His eyes seemed to glow gold from behind his glasses. "...But no cigar." Integra's incredulous expression darkened to annoyance.

"...Bastard..." she hissed under her breath. "...What the hell _are_ you...!?" She lowered her sword, though her grip on it tightened. The Major merely grinned wider at her and slowly stood up.

"...I, Fraulein..." he said in an eerie calm, low voice, "...am un enigma..." As he spoke, his hand raised slightly, and suddenly the Captain, who was in the middle of prying Seras's jaws off his arm, froze his assault and snapped at attention, his focus now on Integra. The Major's eyes seemed to brighten in color and the white of his teeth glinted in the flicker of light from the screens. "Lovely Fraulein...truely, I vanted you to keep my company for many a year to come...however..." His fingers shifted into a pre-snap position, and the Captain let Seras go and reared his back like a beast prepared to strike.

"..._Alternative_ methods may be needed for that to happen..."

"I dont _think_ so!"

It happened in an instant. One half-moment, Seras was still next to the Captain. The other half of that moment, she was right in front of the Major; almost nose-to-nose. Caught off guard by the sudden teleportation ability, the forcefield that once kept threats out came too late and trapped one in. In one swift motion, Seras grabbed the man's clothes front and flung him out of his own inter-dimensional barrier, where he sprawled to a halt in front of Integra. The Hellsing director wasted no time in raising her sword to strike. The Major raised his head in time to lock eyes with the designated Countess, and had no time to react before she swung her sword hard.

A spray of blood and the gentle _thunk_ of a body and head separated falling to the floor were all that was left of the Major.

Silence.

* * *

_I do believe I shall leave it there._

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

**_..."Just look at what you have done..." Seras murmured as she held the unresponsive head in her hands. "...Look at the trouble you've caused..." She sank to her knees next to the body, feeling the pool of blood soak through her stockings..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_I GOT TWO REVIEWS!!! Danke!_

**Chapter 3**

Time itself seemed to stop at the sudden plot twist of the mad Major's genocide play. All four present--live--bodies stared at the mess on the floor; seeing the once flawless white clothes of the Major fade into a deep red. The first sound that was heard was the sound of Dok beginning to hyperventilate.

"_NEEIIIIIINNNN!!!_" he shrieked, his hands clutching his face. "HERR MAJOR!!! _HERR MAJOOORRR!!!_" He fell to his knees, no beginning to bite his fingers through his gloves, drawing blood. "_Dies nicht geschieht!!! DIES NICHT GESCHIEHT!!!_" He didnt even notice Seras just a few feet away as she raised one fist above her head and brought it down on his head. An audible _snap_ was heard as the Doctor's skull and spine cracked and broke through the skin. He slumped forward flat on the ground, lifeless, in the pooling blood.

Both Integra and Seras looked up when a monstrous, animalistic howl tore through the room from the Captain, who screamed an ungodly cry and ran straight to the window and crashed through it, his cry echoing all the way down to where Alucard and Walter were fighting...

Which drew Integra's focus on the screen once more. Only this time, she didnt even see fighting. Instead, she saw Alucard standing still with a bewildered look on his face, and Walter doubled over as though he was going to be sick. And it appeared he was, for the former butler began to vomit blood and what looked like organ pieces all over the ground. He finally could not stand any longer, and slumped forward, supporting himself up with one arm while he continued to vomit his entrails. Whether it was Alucard or the killing of the Major that had anything to do with this at the moment, Integra neither knew, nor cared.

"Herr Major!" Both women turned to see some random Nazi run in, looking troubled. "Herr Major! Vat's going...!?" It took him but a second to take in the scene before him before his eyes widened and he began to run out of the room. He didnt get far, as Seras rushed over, grabbed his arm, and flung him in Integra's direction, effectively tearing his arm off in the process. The man-turned-FREAK cried out in pain and looked up at the Hellsing director, who still had her sword clutched firmly in her hand.

"You..." she said acidly, bringing the blade to his neck. "Unless you want to end up like your Fuhrer there..." She nodded at the decapitated corpse to her other side. "...You'll lead Seras to the control room and land this thing. Now."

The Nazi nodded, one hand covering where his arm used to stick and slowly stood up. He slowly stumbled his way out of the room, where Seras followed him close.

Integra was silent for a few moments more. She looked at the mess of a former Major as though expecting him to sit up and reattach his head, though she knew that wasnt going to happen. She suddenly felt very tired. "Alucard!" she yelled in the direction of the broken window. On the screen, she saw Alucard loose interest in his intestinal-vomiting opponent and look up. Seeing that she had his attention, she continued. "We're coming down, Alucard!" She saw his confused expression, but didnt elaborate further.

It was around that time, that she felt the slight turbulence in the airship, and saw the ground coming closer. It was at a reasonable speed, so Integra was not worried. It did shake when it crushed building remnants, though, and tremored violently at the landing, but Integra stood her ground. The impact made the Major's severed head rock, but nothing more. After a few moments, Integra heard violent screaming and crashing from the other room, and decided that Seras was taking out the rest of the Nazis.

"Alucard!" Integra called out again. "Come aboard!" With that, she waited. She didnt have to wait long. Almost immediately, she felt her servant's presence behind her, but heard nothing. She turned around and saw Alucard staring at the Major with complete and utter disbelief on his face. He finally raised his gaze to hers, his eyes full of question, which he voiced.

"...How...?"

Integra held up her bloody sword. Alucard looked from it to the corpse, and back again. "It was not completely my doing, Alucard," Integra spoke up, getting his attention. "Seras managed to get to him before he raised his forcefield. She also killed the Doctor." She gestured with her weapon at the other dead body in the room. "As of now, she's taking care of the last of the FREAKs on board."

Alucard nodded, his expression still frozen on surprise; as though thinking it were physically impossible that _this_ could have happened. After a few moments, he looked back up at his Master. "Then..." he said softly with, Integra did not fail to notice, a hint of disappointment, "...this means it is over. This battle...is over..."

Integra finally stepped away from her position over the fallen corpse of the Major to stand beside her servant. "It is, Alucard...I just pray it remains so."

"..."

Neither Master nor Servant noticed Seras return from her final massacre of the day. The girl stood in the doorway with a far-away look on her face, her clothes and physical hand covered in blood. Her hair hung in her face carelessly as she stared through the strands at her Master and Master's Master. Her gaze eventually fell to the floor, where blood continued to pour from the Major's body. She suddenly felt all the weight of the previous hour's events fall down hard on her mind, and even her body. Slowly, she trudged forward toward the rest of the party, her eyes never leaving the Major.

Alucard was the first to notice her coming forward. He turned from his Master to face her, preparing to give her his blessing of a job very well done, but paused when he saw her face and where her eyes were focused. He and Integra merely watched as she continued her tread toward them, and then stop before the body of the Major. She just stood there, staring at it, her fist clenching at her side and tears welling in her eyes and her jaw clenched.

Knowing full well that Seras was hurting from the chaos of it all, Alucard remained silent. He watched on as Seras stared at the lifeless separated body and head for a few more moments before noticing that her irregularly shadowed 'wing' left arm began to form in the shape of a regular arm, though it remained shadow-like. She then knelt down and slowly took the Major's head into her hands, turning it until she was staring into his face, but said or did nothing more.

Integra suddenly had an epiphany. She gently touched Alucard's arm and pulled slightly. Alucard looked from his fledgling to his Master in question. "Give her a few moments to herself," Integra whispered. Alucard looked at Seras for a moment more before nodding and holding Integra close to him and fading from the room.

Silence now rung through the Hindenburg II. Seras continued to stare at the face of the Major, feeling true agony in her unbeating heart. All the pain...all the death...all the broken trust...it was _all_ the work of what used to be this...this _thing_. She wouldnt deign to call him a man.

A small laugh that melded into a sob came from her throat. "Just look at what you have done..." she murmered as she held the unresponsive head in her hands. "Look at all the trouble you've caused..." She sank to her knees next to the body, feeling the pool of blood soak through her stockings. Absently, she looked down at the redness, noting that it was still warm. A stirring feeling in her gut wrenched, something between hunger and vengeance.

She looked back at the head in her hands, right into the half-closed, dead eyes. "It's done, you know," she said. "You lost. It's over." She looked back down at the blood. "...Finally over..." She held the head with one hand to her body as she put the other hand next to the severed neck, feeling trickles of blood flow into her palm. When there was a sufficient amount pooled in the center of her hand, she brought it close to her face.

For such an evil being, she noticed, his blood smelled bittersweet, like dark chocolate. The feeling of serenity knowing she was going to recieve nourishment washed over her as she set the Major's head in her lap and brought her hand closer to her face. "...It's over..." she whispered, then knocked his blood back in one gulp.

The only sound in the fallen airship for the minutes to pass was the sound of blood being swallowed, in foreclosure of everything.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Preview**

**_...Seras sighed as she gave a final pat to the earth now containing what was left of the Major. Perhaps something beautiful would grow there, where something once foul destroyed, she thought. She sat there for a few more moments before standing up and brushing the dirt off of her knees. She turned to leave when she felt something in the back of her mind...something unusual...something...alive..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alucard and Integra had been standing outside the Hindenburg II for almost a half hour since leaving Seras to herself. When they had gone outside, they found the remains of Walter, completely dead and lying in a mess of regurgitated innards. Alucard looked to Integra as to what to do with him, and she merely turned her head and flipped her hand, an indication that she didnt care. So he burned the body. Integra had since lit a cigar, and Alucard had completely reformed his clothes. Both were sitting on an unrecognizable piece of rubble while they waited.

After the 45 minute mark, however, both began to become impatient. Integra crushed her cigar out in the stone and stood up. "I think we should go in for her, Alucard," she said. "She's been there long enough..." She trailed off when she looked over Alucard's shoulder to see someone in the distance making their way toward them. Alucard went on the defensive as the figure drew closer, but after a few moments, let his guard down.

"It's Seras," he said. Integra sighed and stepped to stand next to her Servant. They both waited for Seras, and when she came in clear view, they just stared.

Seras was slowly trekking her way to her Master and her Master's Master, carrying the Major's head in one arm while she dragged the counterpart body along the ground with the other. Her head was lowered, her hair covering her eyes. Her entire posture screamed her physical and mental fatigue. She finally came to a stop before her two superiors and remained silent for a few more moments before pulling the Major's body forward and depositing it at their feet.

"You had your final closure?" Alucard asked. Seras nodded slightly. "Good." That said, he grabbed the collar of the body's clothes and deposited the corpse on the large rubble piece he and Integra had been sitting on. He then put a hand to the body's chest and almost immediately the body was engulfed in flames. "Then it's over."

He turned from the cremation to Seras, who was holding onto the Major's head in both arms, staring at the flames. "Let's finish the job, Seras," he said softly, holding his hand out for the head. He frowned when Seras withdrew fractionally and kept her hold on the Major's head. He saw the pain in her eyes, and knew that she wasnt quite ready to let go of the incident. He lowered his hand. "Fine," he said. "You can dispose of it when you're ready." He turned to Integra, who had lit another cigar and was staring absently at the flames. "Orders, my Master...?"

Integra looked up at her Servant, who was looking intent on new orders, and Seras, who was holding the Major's head to her chest like an effigy of pain. She withdrew the cigar from her lips and exhaled a ring of smoke. "My orders are simple," she said softly. She stepped between them. "Take me home."

What was left of the Wild Geese were surprised when they saw their boss suddenly appear with Alucard and Seras, who looked so different from when she last left them. She looked almost broken, and it was creepy that she was holding a head with no intent to let it go just yet. She didnt say a word, nor stayed long enough to hear any orders Integra might have had before retiring to her designated room.

It was one of the only rooms that wasnt completely demolished. A desk and the coffin Walter had put in her room still remained. After looking at the room needlessly for a few moments, Seras walked over to the desk and put the Major's head on it. She would do something about it later. She then walked over to the coffin on the ground, opened it, and slipped inside, feeling exhausted. Without bothering to close the lid, Seras curled up into herself and finally let sleep take her.

* * *

The remaining Geese were given the option of leaving or staying to help with the reconstruction of the Hellsing Manor--with pay, of course. The Wild Geese unanimously agreed to stay, and Integra knew it was all for Seras. She had Alucard check on the girl after a whole day of not being seen. He had returned, and said that she was still asleep, and that he had still left the Major's head for her to do away with once she woke up. 

Another day passed, and just at sunset, Seras woke up, feeling much more awake and strong. She sat up, stretched, and looked around. Her eyes rested on the Major's undisturbed head, and she sighed at the first task of the evening to be fulfilled. She stood up and walked over to the desk to retrieve the head. As soon as her hands touched it, she felt a slight pressure in the back of her mind, much like when she felt Alucard's presence nearby, only, it was pressing from the inside, rather than out.

She shook her head, and the pressure disappeared. Putting it to the back of her thoughts, she took the Major's head in her hands and melded through the walls until she found herself outside in time to see the last sliver of sun set over the trees. A light breeze rustled her hair, and brought to her the scent of a battlefield. She felt sad, but not so full of angst from the few days before. Another light breeze made her aware that she was still holding the Major's head as his blood-dried blonde hair gently stroked her fingers. She sighed again, and began walking through the Hellsing Manor grounds.

She wasnt planning on burning his head, like Alucard had done to his body. She vaguely remembered something her father once told her after hearing that a serial murderer was going to have a proper funeral...

_"...Yes, Seras, that man was very bad, but the body isnt responsible for the actions of the soul..."_

She knew that what her father had said was true. She decided that she would bury his head. She would bury it deep, so no one would find it, not even her Master and his dogs. She kept walking until she found what was left of the garden, and found a nice empty spot to start digging. She had no tools with her, so, holding onto the head with one hand, she dug the other into the earth and scooped out the dirt handful by handful. She eventually set the head down next to her and dug with both hands until she couldnt reach down anymore.

Carefully, she took the Major's head into her hands and slowly lowered it into the hole, all the while staring at the dead eyes. "Such a shame," she murmured. "Master said you were a genius once. Mad, but a genius." She shook her head and withdrew her hands, then began to scoop the dirt into the hole over the head.

Seras sighed as she gave a final pat to the earth now containing what was left of the Major. Perhaps something beautiful would grow there, where something foul once destroyed, she thought. She sat there for a few moments before standing up and brushing the dirt off of her knees. She turned to leave when she felt something in the back of her mind...something unusual...something...alive... That same pressure from before, only much for forceful, as though someone were physically pushing from her mind. She put a hand to her head and blinked a few times.

"What the bloody hell _is_ that...?" she murmured aloud. She shook her head. _'Whatever it is, I've got to let it go...'_ she thought firmly. _'I've got to help Sir Integra and Master.'_ That being put down, she made her way back to the Manor. Silly nonsense with trivial problems had to wait.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview**

**_..."Who ARE you!?" Seras screamed to herself, putting both hands to her head. "What do you fucking WANT!?" She heard a light laughter echo again._**

**_'Such language is unnecessary, Fraulein..."_**

**_Seras's eyes widened to their full extent. "...Oh GOD, no...!"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The workload Seras faced when she got back to the Manor was chaotic. She was on cleanup detail with the rest of the Wild Geese while Alucard accompanied Integra on her trip to inform Her Majesty and the rest of the Round Table of the apparant defeat of the Major and the end of the war.

Seras took the liberty of clearing out the bodies of the dead Geese while the remaining mercinaries took care of the rubble and debris. Her heart grew heavier with every body--or body part--she moved; she left the Nazi FREAKs where they were, and resolved to burn them and that bitch whoever-her-name-was like her Master had done to the Major's body. As for the bodies of her comerades, she would inquire to Sir Hellsing as to what to do with them, be it burial or formal cremation.

And then, when she reached the body of Captian Vernadotte, she had to stop and take a moment. It was proper burial for him, no questions asked. She gently touched her lips with her fingertips, remembering with bittersweet fondness of his last words to her; and the kiss. He went down a gentleman-like pervert, he did. She noticed a bullet hole in his head, indicating that he might have become a ghoul sometime after she left. His men had done him a favor in putting him out of his sorry misery as soon as possible.

Blinking back a tear, Seras took Pip in her arms and carried him to a nicer spot apart from the other disfigured bodies, resolving to bury him later. After she laid him down, she brushed a few strands of bangs out of his face, noting that he still had something akin to a smile on his face. She smiled back, then kissed his cheek softly and stood back up to finish her duties.

_**'Vhat a sad vaste...'** _

Seras froze on the spot when she heard a voice that sounded _very_ close. Very soft, but very close. She whipped around, expecting to see someone behind her, but saw no one but the lifeless bodies around her. After a few moments of still, stoic silence, Seras finally stood straight and forced herself to calm down.

"I'm just thinking to myself again..." she murmured to herself. "Master told me it was normal to hear your own voice...I'm just internalizing again..." Her personal pep talk did calm her down, but she still had a strong, nagging feeling in the back of her mind; something that was telling her that not all was well in London--figuratively speaking, of course. The voice she heard _sounded_ like it came from her own mind, but at the same time sounded so...foreign...like someone else was speaking in sync with her own self-appointed thoughts.

"Enough, Seras!" she firmly told herself. "Just stop worrying or you'll end up like Master Alucard...always talking to himself..." She bit back a smile at her own dry joke. The hint of smile immediately faded when she heard laughter in her mind--this time, much clearer and most certainly not her own.

"What the hell...!?" she swore, that nagging feeling now completely enveloping her. "...Master, _please_ say that's you...!"

The laughter came to a stop, but no answer came to her question. A hint of panic began to well up inside of her.

"Miss Seras!"

Seras whipped around, still slightly panicked, but instead of some fiend playing with her mind, she saw a remaining mercinary...Calvin, she thought his name was. She saw him step back a little, his hands raised in a non-threatening manner, and immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was just...trying to get my head straight..." Calvin relaxed and gave her a weak smile.

"It's alright, Miss Seras!" he said reassuringly. "I just came to tell you that we need your help moving something...it's kinda embedded in the wall, and it's blocking a path to another room we...need to clear out..." He visibly saddened at the last few words. Seras gave him a gentle smile.

"Alright," she said softly. "Lead the way, Calvin!" Calvin gave her a light salute and took lead into the Manor. Seras trailed behind, trying to push whatever was in her mind, out.

* * *

The sun was rising just as Seras cleared the Manor of all the bodies; lying the dead Geese out neatly and incinerating the FREAKs on the spot. The ashes would have to wait for later. Right now, Seras was tired and her heart was heavy, and she needed sustinance and sleep; the former would have to wait, she knew. 

Alucard had earlier informed her that he and Integra would be staying longer than planned, and had given her Integra's orders--hold down the fort and continue with clean-up. She gave her affirmative, but declined to mention the earlier incident. It wasnt as important as, say, rebuilding thier country, so she kept her mouth--mind--shut.

It didnt stop her from worrying about it, though. Again, she had felt the difference between that voice in her head and her Master's voice; her Master's voice came from outside; the other voice came from the inside. But since the confusion earlier when she laid Pip out, the voice had been silent.

Now it was dawn, and Seras was in her room, after telling her men that they would have to hold their own for the day. She was tired, hungry, and she smelled like a five-days-old messy crime scene. Sleep was number one on her priority list, though, so she took off her boots and her glove--her left arm had no need for it--and took a moment to just sit up in her coffin with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them.

_'What a mess...'_ she thought bitterly. _'What a big, bloody mess...'_ A whole day of moving and burning corpses...just what she signed up for when she joined Hellsing, yessirree. Throw in a war and one of the only people that had treated her like she was a person getting killed, and it was a right happy career. She picked up a pillow that Walter had kindly added in her resting place and squeezed it. "Damn Nazis and thier damn war..." she vented into it. "Ugh...I just want to kill them all over again...!"

**_'That can be arranged...'_**

Seras nearly screamed as she shot straight up at the voice in her head's sudden rearrival. Her eyes went wide and she felt even colder than she really was. "...Shit, I'm going crazy...!" she hissed to herself. She felt even colder still as she heard laughter echo through her head.

"Who are you!?" Seras screamed to herself, putting both hands to ther head. "What do you fucking _want_!? She heard a light laughter echo again.

**_"Such language ist unnecessary, Fraulein."_**

Seras's eyes widened to their full extent. "...Oh..._God_, no...!" She began to shake as she finally recognized the voice. "No, no, no, no, _no_!" she began screaming. The Major was _not_ in her head! He was dead! He was rotting in Hell where he belonged! Seras threw her head into the foot of the coffin and threw the pillow over it. _'He's not real, he's not real...!' _she mantra-ed to herself. She clenched her eyes shut. _'I'm hallucinating...I'm hallucinating...it's not real...it's NOT REAL...!'_

She fell into darkness.

* * *

_Kinda a sucky end to that chapter...I know..._

**Chapter 6 Preview**

**_..."Give me ONE good reason why I shouldnt tell Master or Sir Integra about you!" Seras yelled, not really caring if anyone heard her shouting to herself like a loon. She heard only silence for a few moments._**

**_'...Simply, for the fact that I am now in YOUR mind, connected to YOUR soul, und am now technically part of YOU...'_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alucard and his Master returned the following afternoon, both looking like they could use some sleep and some target practice; the former none of them had gotten since before the war started, the latter they just wanted to blow off some steam. When Integra went through the door, she saw a few of the remaining Geese still awake and making themselves useful by either still cleaning or tending to the injured that would survive; the rest were either injured or just fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Integra sought out one of the mercenaries that was still awake and asked for a briefing. He told her that he and a few others had been busting ass cleaning up, and that Seras had been on corpse detail. He also mentioned, with a hint of worry, that no one had seen her last night, but also no one saw her leave or anything. Yesterday morning, she had turned in and no one saw her once night came. Integra looked to Alucard, who nodded and disappeared.

He reappeared in Seras's room, where he could sense the emotional chaos immediately. He didnt even need the visual clues, such as the fact that her coffin lid was still open, and inside, she was in it backwards, and completely knocked out with a pillow over her head. This wasnt normal sleep, he knew. This was a forced-will sleep. She had actually willed herself into a coma-like sleep. He let out a sigh of something between irritation and pity. Starting when she woke up, he was going to have to up her training to another level to insure that her stress levels wouldnt overcome her again.

Alucard reached in the coffin and pulled the pillow off her head, where he noticed her face was paler than normal; her expression was troubled. He let out another sigh and gently put his hand on her head, gently letting his own mind wander into hers.

He was surprised to find that he couldnt go far. She was trying to push everything out by sheer will, even in the comatose state. He withdrew his own mind, knowing better than to force entry into her psyche. He didnt want to cause any lasting damage. Instead, he gently picked her up and set her right side in her coffin and gently shut the lid. He would mentally check up on her every once and awhile to let her know he was there. That being done, he left silently to inform his Master before she went to sleep.

* * *

It was around midnight when Seras gently and slowly came out of her self-induced unconsciousness. At first, all she was really aware of was darkness. Then she could feel the soft cushioning under her head and body, and slowly became aware that she was in her coffin. Her head hurt like hell; worse than any headache she'd ever had in her life. She let out a soft groan and put one hand to her forehead and with the other, gently pushed the lid up and slowly sat up. 

A strong pressured throb pulsated through her head, almost sending her to a lying down position again. But then, almost as quickly as it had come, it faded to just a light pressure somewhere in the back of her mind.

**_'She vakes...'_**

Seras's eyes shot fully open at the sound of an amused voice. _'Holy Hell!'_ she screamed in her mind. "This is _not _happening!" So it _hadnt _been a dream! She _wasnt _insane! The fucking Major of the fucking Nazi batallion was in her _fucking head_!!! She opened her mouth to scream again.

**_'That vould be wery ill-advised, Fraulein!'_**

The firmness in his voice actually stopped her from screaming. Her mouth snapped shut, but she pulled her knees to her forehead and put her hands over her head. "This is _so _not happening...!" she mumbled into her legs. Her fingers pulled at her hair as she tried to tell herself that she was still dreaming. She shuddered when she heard a sound that sounded like something between amusement and irritation from the back of her mind.

**_'Nein, Seras, you are not dreaming, und ja, this ist happening. My advise vould be to calm down before you send yourself into another coma.' _**The voice paused. **_'It gets rather boring in here vithout your eyes to see through, you know...?'_**

From Seras's own shot nerves, or his audacious ones, she didnt know; but her eye began to twitch violently. She shot up from her resting place and stalked over to the desk and smacked her palms on it, feeling the wood splinter under the enhanced pressure.

"All right!" she hollered into the nearly barren room. "I dont know whether I'm insane, or if you're really there, but _shut up_! This is _not _what I need right now!" She dug her fingertips into the wood when she heard a light laughter resound in her head. "I said, _shut up_!"

**_'Vell, forgive me if I happen to find humor in this situation!' _**she heard him say almost cheerfully. **_'Really, who vould have thought?'_**

"Enough!" Seras shouted standing upright again. "I dont know why this is happening, but I'm going to put an end to it!" She stalked over to the coffin, shut the lid, and sat down on it, then began to put her boots on. "I'm going to go to Master, and have him fix this mess!"

There was a brief silence.

**'_That,_'** he said in a completely uncharacteristically serious voice, **_'vould be a mistake.'_**

Seras glared into thin air. "Really?" She began to tie the laces. "Give me one good reason why I shouldnt tell Master or Sir Integra about you!" she yelled, not really caring if anyone heard her shouting to herself like a loon. She heard only silence for a few moments.

**_'...Simply, for the fact that I am now in YOUR mind, connected to YOUR soul, und am now technically part of YOU...'_**

Silence once again fell upon Seras's room like London Bridge falling on her shoulders. She knew the Major spoke pure truth. And the truth was not pleasant, not at all, nor comforting in _any_ way. She paused the lacing of her other boot and just sat on her coffin, staring deftly into space. After a few moments, she put a hand to her head and gave a heavy, shuddery sigh.

"Oh my God..." she murmured. "...This...this is really happening, isnt it...?"

**_'Ja, it ist...'_** she heard the voice of Major agree with sympathy she couldnt tell was genuine or not. **_'My advise vould be to make the best of it...'_**

Seras glared at the wall as a substitute for the Major in her head. "Fucking easy for _you_ to say!" she spat. "_You_ dont have to go about, pretending nothing's wrong!" She stooped over to tie her remaining laces, then paused. "And what about Master Alucard!? He can get into my mind whenever he wants! I doubt he'll fail to notice you in there!"

**_'He'll not notice,'_** was the Major's short reply. **_'He vas in here earlier, to check on you. You kept him out of your head by sheer vill. You can still keep him out.'_**

"How? I dont even know _how _I--"

**_'You vere trying to push the reality of my presence out,'_** the Major's voice explained. **_'In the process, you kept everything from the outside out, und ergo kept your Master out as vell. You can still do that, you know...'_**

Seras was silent for a moment, taking his words in. "...I can...?" she murmured, to no one in particular. "...I dont even know...or remember how to, for that matter...how am I supposed to...?" She broke off, putting her head in both hands. "This is just too much..."

**_'It being 'too much' didnt stop you from accomplishing vhat you have done, has it?'_** The Major put in. Seras raised her head and blinked, confused. **_'Forgive my intrusion...I vas looking through your memories...'_**

"You stay _out_ of my memories!" Seras shouted, shooting up from her seat. "You have _no_ right to go through my head like that!"

There was silence, but Seras could actually _feel_ the Major's slight peeve. **_'As I said...forgive me,'_** he said with a slight miff to his voice. **_'But since I reside here, there's not much to do but look through your eyes, or through your memories until you fully absorb me into your own soul. Und since I know you're not exactly villing to do so...'_** He said no more, his own point across. **_'It's not exactly anything I dont already know, anyvay...'_**

Seras bit her lip, drawing blood, in immense irritation. "Fine!" she spat. "Just...just shut up! Your voice isnt exactly pleasant to listen to, you know!" She heard him make another amused sound.

**_'Fine,'_** he said. **_'If you vant to talk, you know vhere to fine me...'_**

Seras scoffed. "The day I want to talk to _you_ will be the day Sir Integra wears a dress..."

* * *

_--flunks head on desk-- Jeeze, that was difficult..._

**Chapter 7 Preview**

**_..."Seras," he said, "I think it's time I brought your training to another level."_**

**_"Training, Master?" Seras queried. "Like what?"_**

**_Alucard seemed to think for a moment. He finally looked at her, his red eyes flashing. "The force of will...and the summoning of familiars..."_**

_--bows-- Gute nacht._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Seras had _finally _managed to shut the Major up, but she could still _feel_ his amusement. It was very annoying. However, she decided that she would deal with it and get on with her duties; God only _knew_ how long she'd been out!

After making herself presentable, she began the trek up to Sir Integra's office...or, rather, what remained of it; taking the long way to steady her mind and calm herself. The last thing she needed was to explain to Integra that she was pissed off about nothing at all. As she was walking, she noticed that the Manor looked much better. The Geese had really outdone themselves. She suddenly felt guilty that she had been in a coma and left the work for them. She decided to give them all the night off to do some manual labor herself.

She finally made it to Sir Integra's office, of which seemed to have the door reattached to the frame, and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" came the short, loud reply.

"Seras Victoria, Sir," Seras replied quickly and politely. She heard Integra push her chair back.

"Come in, Seras."

Seras opened the door and stepped inside, then closed it behind her. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that her Master was in the room with Integra, sitting on the edge of her desk. They looked as though she had interrupted a conversation, but neither looked irritated.

Integra spoke first. "It's good you came, Seras," she said softly. "We were just discussing you."

Seras didnt know whether or not to be nervous. "Oh?" was all she could say. She shifted her shoulder slightly. "...What about me, Sir?"

Integra looked at Alucard, who nodded and stood up. "Seras," he said, "I think it's time I brought your training to another level."

"Training, Master?" Seras queried. "Like what?"

Alucard seemed to think for a moment. He finally looked at her, his red eyes flashing. "The force of will...and the summoning of familiars..." He stared at Seras, looking for her reaction.

Seras was, in fact, surprised at the last part. She already knew her Master was planning on training her on the force of will, but she didnt know he was considering training in familiars. She thought he would wait until she was much more experienced. But, considering the circumstances...

"When do we begin?"

Her response seemed to please her Master, for he gave her a small grin. "Normally, I would suggest right away; however, the reconstruction of Hellsing Manor takes precedence over that."

Seras nodded, completely understanding. She then remembered her promise to herself. "Excuse me, Sir...?" she spoke up, getting Integra's attention. "May I have permission to ask to give the Geese a night off?" She elaborated upon seeing Integra's light confusion. "I dont know how long I was...sleeping...but I feel I should catch up on my share..." She broke off, nothing much else to say.

Integra understood. "If that's what you want, Seras," she said. "Spread the word; let them know they can take tomorrow night off; it's only four hours until dawn now."

Seras nodded. "Yes Sir," she said. "...What would you have me do tonight?"

Integra and Alucard shared a glance. Alucard was the one to answer. "Follow me," he said, walking through the wall. Seras spared a look at Integra, then followed her Master through the wall.

She followed her Master's presence through the walls of the Manor until she found herself outside. She looked around and saw him standing a small distance away, the wind softly brushing his hair and coat in its direction. She was about to ask him what they were to do when he began walking. Remaining silent, Seras followed. They walked for about five minutes when Alucard stopped and stepped to the side.

Seras looked at him in confusion, then followed his gaze to the ground...and felt her throat close up.

The ground had been recently turned; a small, simple stone was at the head of the pile with an etching in it: _Captain Pip Vernadotte_. She felt as though her heart were tearing to pieces.

"I knew you weren't planning to burn his body," Alucard said after a few moments. Seras didnt look up. "He was beginning to decay, so..." He broke off, looking into the distance. Seras put her fingers to her mouth, willing herself _not_ to cry. Pip had told her not to cry; he told her to be strong. Her other hand clenched at her side.

She had been weak. She had let her own fear and stupidity drive her to a forced sleep, instead of taking it upon herself to bury him properly, and leaving it for her Master to do it for her...like _always_...

"Your duty tonight," Alucard said, getting her attention, "...is to properly mourn his loss." Seras looked at him, her eyes pushing back tears. "Say a prayer, talk to his grave...Pay your respects. Afterwords, drink the blood in your room and have a _real _sleep. You need it." With that, he disappeared into the night, leaving Seras to herself.

For the next couple of hours, Seras just stared at the simple headstone, not knowing what to say--or _do_ for that matter. What _was_ there to say? That she was fine? That she had beaten them? That she now shared a mind with the enemy?

"...Damn it, Pip..." she murmured, both fists clenched at her sides. "...I guess it's a stupid thing to say, that I wished you were still here..." As she spoke, Seras slowly kneeled down before his grave, sitting on her heels. "...Everyone says that..." She reached out and lightly touched his headstone with her fingertips. "...You were a mercenary...I bet you thought no one would mourn your death...Well, you were wrong, you pervert..." She smiled sadly. "...There are some of your men still alive. They all miss you so much..._I_ miss you so much..."

She pushed back tears. "I wont cry," she said firmly to the grave. "You told me to be strong...to not cry. So, I wont!" Seras stood back up, brushing the dirt off her knees. "I'm going to get stronger! I'll make it so no one will ever have to sacrifice themselves for me again! I'll be the one to save others!"

Seras brought her right hand to her lips and used one of her fangs to pierce her palm. She then held her hand over the grave and let a few small drops fall into the earth. "I promise you, Pip," she said, feeling a lot better and stronger. "I promise to be the tough woman you always said I was!"

Seras brought her hand back to her mouth, kissed her fingers, and put them on the headstone. "Next time, I'll bring flowers for you. Maybe some Edelweiss for courage..." She stood back up and headed back to the Manor, her face adorned with a real smile for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

_The Edelweiss idea came from Thess's story "Pale as the Edelweiss". Thank you!_

**Chapter 8 Preview**

**_..."How is it you're not already absorbed into my soul?" she queried absently, sipping the blood in the cup slowly. All she heard was silence from the Major, but felt that he hadn't retired to the very back of her mind yet. She set the cup down. "...Well...?"_**

**_'...This ist a conversation better had face-to-face, Fraulein...' _**

**_Seras blinked, very confused now. "What?" she demanded. "Just how do you propose we do that...?"_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seras noticed that the Major had been very quiet about halfway through her morning meal.

Like her Master had said, she had blood waiting for her when she returned to her room; but it wasnt medical blood. It was a large cupful--almost a mug full; fresh, by the smell and taste, which was almost divine, in her limited-experienced opinion.

But, she degressed. The Major was, in fact, quiet. However, she wasnt going to jinx the silence by calling him out on it, so she kept her mouth--and thoughts--shut.

After a few gulps, she regressed to sips to last while she thought; thought about the next evening, about the night to come when her Master would train her in advanced vampirics; about the future in general. What was to become of the world now? It was no secret that vampires existed, now that a whole battalion of them attacked a major world city, and a few other countries, she'd heard. What was to become of her?

Seras glanced into the cup, seeing her reflection in the surface in total contrast of that vampire-has-no-reflection BS. Wondering what was to become of herself wasnt new. She had been thinking almost the same thoughts every night since the day she woke up in the hospital after the massacre of her parents.

...But then, wasnt what the Major said, then, true? She _had_ managed to survive and prosper so far...

She saw her expression deadpan in the reflection. Great. She was taking solice from the insane fat man living in her head. Seras pushed the cup away, her stomach suddenly feeling not quite so good.

The door suddenly opening snapped her out of her thoughts and her attention to whoever just walked in. It was Integra and her Master.

"You're drinking," Integra said, looking at the cup on the desk. "That's good. You should sleep better today and be well for tonight."

"Yes Sir," Seras said, nodding. She stood up to give proper attention to her Master's Master, and suddenly noticed that Integra was dressed oddly. She was wearing a skirt...

Integra seemed to noticed Seras's stare. "I'm off to another meeting with Her Majesty and the rest of the Round Table," she clarified. "Alucard will again accompany me, leaving you in charge for tonight when you wake up."

"Yes Sir," Seras said again. "And I've already told Matthew to spread the word to the rest of the men that they have tonight off, and can sleep easy."

Integra gave Seras a hint of a smile. "Good," she said. "I should be back late this evening." She turned to leave, but Alucard stayed behind. He didnt say anything, but he stared at Seras through his shades for a few moments before nodding to the half-full cup on the table pointedly and turning to follow his Master, shutting the door behind him.

Seras stared at the door for a moment before sitting back down and sighing, folding her arms on the table and putting her head on them. _'My life is complicated...'_ she thought to herself. She stared at the cup for a minute or two before feeling amused, despite herself. _'Sir Integra wearing a skirt...havent seen that in a long time...at least it wasnt a dress...'_

**_'Dress, skirt...it's all the same...'_**

Seras nearly jumped at the sudden reappearance of the Major's voice. "You just couldnt stay quiet, could you?" Seras griped, putting a hand to her face. She heard a light laughter resound in her head.

**_'Vell, you vhere the vone who said you vould like to talk 'vhen Sir Integra vears a dress', vhere you not?'_**

If he were tangable, Seras would have delivered a right hook to his face. But, he did have a point; skirt, dress--same difference. GAH! _Why_ was she agreeing with him!?

**_'Because you know I'm right.'_**

"Oh, shut up!" Seras snapped. She sat up and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Why do you _want_ to talk to me, anyway?!" The Major seemed to think.

**_'Because there's nothing better to do in here,'_** he replied; quite honestly, really. **_'Vhy dont you vant to talk?'_**

Seras gave the air an ugly look. "If you dont know the answer to that," she said thickly, "then you're not the genius everyone says you are."

Silence. Then...

**_'Everyvone says I'm a genius? How nice...'_**

"Why do I even bother!?" Seras howled, flunking her head on the desk. "You are just...impossible!" She swore she saw the Major shrug in her mind's eye.

**_"So I've been told,'_** he said simply. Seras heaved a sigh and sat up to drink the rest of her blood so she could go to sleep, already. As she brough the cup to her lips, something occured to her.

"How is it you're not already absorbed into my soul?" she queried absently, sipping the blood slowly. All she heard was silence from the Major, but felt that he hadnt retired to the very back of her mind yet. She set the cup down. "...Well...?"

**_'...This ist a conversation best had face-to-face, Fraulein'_**

Seras blinked, very confused now. "What?" she demanded. "Just how do you propose we do that...?" She suddenly gasped in pain as something pulsated through her head; something that felt like it was pulling her whole physical self into her own head. Seras shot up and staggered, barely keeping her balance. "What...what the hell is going on...!?" She let out another cry as another pulse sent her toppling backwards into her open coffin. The impact shook the lid, which came slamming down just as her world went black...

* * *

The pain suddenly disappeared. Seras was now aware of herself, now that the painful distraction was gone. She was in a fetal position, with both hands clutching her head, and her eyes were clenched shut. Slowly, she uncurled herself and opened her eyes. What she saw confused her and roused a light panic. 

There was almost nothing. Nothing but a black void; no beginning or end, top or bottom, up or down. It was like she was standing on nothing. "...W-What...?" she stuttered looking around wildly. "...What's going on!?"

**"Nothing to get so vorked up over."**

Seras whipped a 180 around and saw...

"...Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me...!"

Standing on apparantly thin air; hands behind his back and amused grin on his face, was the Major himself. He looked just like he did before Integra decapitated him--stark white clothes, neatly combed blonde hair, and head obviously where it should be. That same grin that just made you want to kill him, and those same golden eyes that flashed with amusement at everything; more specifially, Seras, at the moment.

**"Nice to have you join me, Seras," **he said, his voice now sounding like she was actually talking to _him_, and not her own head. Still, Seras glared at him.

"What..." she stressed through her teeth, "...the _hell_...was _that_...!?" She cautiously stood up on the emptyness, and once she had her footing, glared with even more venom at him. The Major merely grinned broader at her and gestured to the void with one arm.

**"I merely brought you into your own mind to talk...face-to-face," **he answered pointedly, looking her in the eye. Seras stared back, not at all amused.

"How?" she demanded. The Major's grin faltered slightly. Instead of answering, he turned to the side and a fog-like swirl appeared from the black void and took the shape of what looked like the chair he sat in back on the Hindenburg II. He sat down and crossed his legs, taking in Seras's confused expression.

**"Fraulein,"** he said softly, lacing his fingers together, **"...do you really vant to know vhat I have to tell you...?"** His eyes piercing right into hers and the tone of his voice told Seras that what he had to say was important--especially in her case.

Seras stared right back at the Major, trying to keep her gaze straight under his stone-heavy one. "...Yes..." she said. She tensed when the Major raised one arm, but fractionally relaxed when she saw that he had merely formed another seat across from him from the void.

**"Very vell, then,"** he replied, relacing his fingers. **"Then, please...sit und listen..."**

* * *

_Eeesh...I forgot how good it feels to stay up till three a.m. working on something._

_No preview, tut mir leid. It would spoil too much of the next chapter...now I'll feel like an ass if you're disappointed..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Seras stared at the misty seat for a few moments before cautiously seating herself in it, almost afraid it would dissipate beneath her. It held, as sold as a chair in the living world, and she relaxed slightly, but still kept her guard up. She then raised her gaze to the Major sitting in front of her, his legs crossed, fingers laced, and his chin resting on the netted fingers.

**"Fraulein,"** he began slowly, his eyes softly glowing. **"You asked me vhy I am not yet absorbed into your soul. The reason for that ist because of..."** He paused, as though he were about to say something he'd rather not. **"...ist because of vhat I am..."**

Seras blinked. "You mean...you're not..."

**"Human?"** he finished for her. **"Nein. At least...not for fifty-five years..."**

"You Chipped yourself?" Seras asked. She almost flinched when the Major's gold eyes flashed.

**"Nein, absolutely not,"** he said firmly. **"I may have created the Chip, but I vouldnt infect myself vith such taint."**

Now Seras was confused. "Then, what...?" She cut off when the Major raised one hand to silence her. When she had sat back silent, he lowered it.

**"Are you familiar vith the story of your Master's origin?"** he asked softly. Seras shook her head, not saying anything. The Major closed his eyes briefly, and exhaled softly. When he opened them, there was a haze of nostalgia behind the gold. **"Your Master--the Prince of Wallachia--ended his reign vith un execution. He vas dragged through a forest of his own countrymen's corpses, thrown into their blood, und had his head axed off.**

**"However, that vone moment between being thrown to the ground und having his head severed, something rare happened."**

He paused, that hazy look growing deeper. **"Un event of vhich holy und profane gather together und test a dying subject of their loyalties to their Gods, und to themselves..."**

A few moments of silence passed until Seras said, "...How...?"

The Major's gaze wavered slightly. **"...In the second it took for the executioner to raise his axe und bring it down, beings both holy und profane gave him a choice; drink the blood of his countrymen und make his existence profane...or refuse it, und keep his humanity intact through life und death..."**

"...Master chose to drink...he became profane..." Seras said slowly, not really knowing what to feel about this piece of her Master's history. The Major nodded. "...But, what does that have to do with you?"

The Major closed his eyes again. **"...It vas snowing..." **he said absently, his voice so soft Seras barely heard it. **"...Brandenburg Gate...I vas still but un Obersturmfuhrer...My men vere dead...all shot...I vas the only vone left** **alive...Und I vouldnt surrender.**" He opened his eyes. **"They shot me; I can still remember them all...five times in the chest...twice in the back...vonce in the neck..."**

Seras winced at the description, which dwarfed her own mortal death by far. However, she didnt interrupt him.

**"They left me there to die, with my blood pouring out of my body by the pint," **he continued. **"It vas cold, und it vas quiet...und then..."**

Seras's head stung sharply as flashes of memories she'd never experienced before greeted her mind's eye. She saw it in a sequence of pictures--men being shot one by one; demands for surrender toward the remaining man being kicked, pistol-whipped, and gun-butted; refusals from the man; guns being pointed at him; the guns going off; pain; cold.

By the time the images stopped coming, Seras was suddenly aware that she was no longer in the materialized chair, but instead balanced on the void, in the same position she saw the Major in in the vision. She put a hand to her neck, where she had _felt _the bullet pierce, and was shivering slightly from the cold of the snow in her vision. When she looked up, she saw the Major staring at her with intent eyes. "...Did you...?"

The Major nodded. **"But that vas but the beginning, Fraulein,"** he said softly. **"As I lay there dying, I could see them..."** His eyes sparked briefly. **"I saw the holy beings, und the profane demons...I saw them standing among my comrades, pointing to me...talking amongst themselves..." **Seras thought she saw his gold eyes darken. **"Then they looked at me...und the blood of my comrades** **began to flow toward me...leaving red streaks in the snow..."**

He broke off again, his gaze now shifted to look at the void. His fingers unlaced and his hands now rested on the arms of the fog-like chair. **"I could hear them vhispering..." **he murmured. **"The profane demons, that ist. The holy beings vere silent. The demons vere telling me to take the blood...to drink it, und live on...strong und powerful..."** He shifted his gaze back to Seras.

**"My last bit of life vas spent turning my head from the blood."**

Seras gaped up at him from her position on the void's supposed base. "...You...you didnt take the blood...?"

The Major shook his head, his golden eyes staring unwaveringly into her own red-tinted blue ones. **"Nein,"** he replied. **"My heart, my soul, und my life belong to me, und no vone else...That is vhat I said before everything vent black..."**

Seras waited in silence for a moment before getting up and sliding back into the chair behind her. "...So, how are you...how _were_ you...alive, then?" The Major kept unblinking eye contact with her for a few moments before closing his eyes once more.

**"...I apparently made a rare, unusual choice..."** he replied softly. **"Vhen I avoke, I found my comrade's bodies still there; their blood still spilt; my clothes still bloody...however..." **He looked at his own hand with a pensive expression. **"...My vounds vere gone, und I felt alive...more alive than ever before..." **His fist clenched. **"It vasnt until later that I realized the power I possessed...People that vonce ignored me listened intently to vhatever I had to say. I felt the power of command, und I used it. My visions und ideas vhere revered, und I even gained recognition from the Fuhrer himself..." **His eyes flickered.

**"...After a long vhile, I finally realized zat I vas..."** His eyes seemed to soften. **"...I vas no longer human." **He stared at his clenched fist for a moment before lowering his hand.

**"Seras..."** Seras looked up at the sound of her given name. **"...Vhen I refused the blood, something happened to my human essence..." **He shot her a look. **"It strenghtened to zat almost equal to un elder vampire's..."**

Seras was torn between confusion and a dawning realization. "...And what does that mean...what does that make you...?" she asked softly. The Major gave her a small grin.

**"...That means," **he asked softly, **"zat you are actually unable to absorb my essence into your own...not vithout my full consent, anyvay." **At Seras's slightly confused expression, he elaborated. **"Think of the essence as the vill," **he said, gesturing slightly with his hand. **"Strong overpowers veak, am I correct?"** Seras nodded. **"The same applies to essence. The essence ist like the soul; but rather, the pure form of the soul. Vhen a wampire drinks blood, they add the essence to their own, making them stronger. **

**"Think about it. Alucard ist so powerful, because he drank the blood of his countrymen; all of those people added on to his already powerful essence. The more powerful be becomes, the easier it ist to overcome another essence. You, who hast only taken the essence of vone, could not overcome me--because your essence ist not powerful enough to completely overcome my own."** He paused. **"Do you understand?"**

Seras stared down at the void's non-existent floor. "Yes...and no..." she said slowly. "I mean, I understand the essence part...but I still dont understand how...how Pip was absorbed into me, and you're just a resident in my head."

The Major let out a light laugh. **"Simple, Fraulein," **he said. **"That boy Pip vas merely human, no matter how strong, nor how courageous. His essence vould have been overpowered even by the lowest class of my battalion. **

**"On the other hand," **he continued, **"I am not human. Non-human essences are much more difficult to absorb. Und vith you barely out of fledgling stages, my essence had to find a space to reside...your mind ist the safest und most convenient place."**

Seras remained silent for a few moments. "You never really answered my question," she finally said softly. She raised her head to look at him "What _are_ you?"

The Major stared back at her with increasingly creepy eyes. **"I, Fraulein..."** he said with that grin that sent a tremor through her. **"...Am un enigma..."** Before Seras could respond to that, he held up a hand and reached forward so his palm was but an inch from her head. **"It's time to vake up, Seras..."**

Again, Seras felt a strong pulse wrack her body, but this time, it felt forced _out_. She cried out as the fog-like chair dissipated from under her and she was left levitating in the void. The last thing she saw before another pulse threw her out of her own mind was the Major's flaring golden eyes.

**"...Ve vill talk again soon, Fraulein..."**

Darkness.

* * *

_Holy freaking white-clad warmongers, that hurt...This cant be good for my carpal tunnel..._

**Chapter 10 Preview**

**_..."Concentrate, Seras! Force me out!" Her Master's voice bore into her head, ringing loud and painful. Forced mind-entry, or 'mind-rape', as Seras so affectionately called it, really sucked. She was just grateful, however, that he hadnt reached that certain level of her mind that contained the Major. She didnt know what she would do if her Master discovered her secret._**

**_She cried out in pain when she felt her Master give an even stronger shove into her mind, just touching that level she tried so hard to protect. "No...stop it...!" Her Master paid her no heed and pushed on. Almost..."...Stop..." _**

**_Crack._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Seras woke with a start, effectively knocking her head on the coffin lid as she shot up. After taking a moment to rub her forehead, she pushed the lid open and slowly sat up, muttering something about stupid Majors and thier stupid mind talk-shows, or something along those lines; she wasnt really paying attention to herself. Absently, she looked around the room until her eyes rested on the small wall clock. 9:01 p.m.

...If anything, she had to give the Major credit on his impeccible timing.

Shaking off the remaining dull ache in her head, Seras stood up and stepped out of her coffin, trying to make herself presentable for her Master and Sir Integra's return, and for her long night of work ahead of her.

* * *

For the weeks to pass, the Major remained silent--completely silent. Seras knew that she should have been ecstatic, but even she had to admit it had been nice to talk to someone about something--_anything_--other than the reconstruction plans for Hellsing Manor. And even though she hated to admit it, she wished he would just say something to spark conversation. 

_'He did say we would talk again soon,' _Seras found herself thinking a month and a half after the last conversation she and the Major had. It was nearly 4:30 in the morning, and Integra had dismissed her for the day. It was still another hour until sunrise but Seras wasnt very tired. All she had done that night was help put in new windows and doors in the Manor, where the Geese were now living, healing, and working as full-time Hellsing operatives.

Seras paused en route to her room, changed her mind, and shifted through the walls until she found herself outside. The weather had warmed slightly since last month, but there was still a pleasant breeze. In the distance, it was still dark; the fires had long since been put out, and there was still limited electricity. London had been evacuated, and only a cleanup crew and a few soldiers resided to make sure no more ghouls arose to raise Hell.

After staring at the city distance for a moment, Seras looked back up at Hellsing Manor, and took a leap upward, touching foot on the roof a moment later. She loved sitting on the roof to just think about things. Making herself comfortable and staring up at the sky on her back, her right hand absently touching the shadow form of her left arm. The feel of it still intrigued her; solid, but not. She put her arms behind her head for support.

Silence and stillness resounded for the next few minutes while Seras stared unblinking up at the fading stars. She didnt even noticed the shadow on her left suddenly sprout red eyes that stared at her until the form of her Master was standing directly over her, blocking her view.

Instead of freaking out with shock like she would have done months ago, she merely raised an eyebrow and stared up at him upside down. "Yes, Master?" she queried politely. From the black shadowy form, she saw the white glint of her Master's grin.

"You're up late, Seras," he said. "Any reason why?" Seras blinked slowly, but didnt get up.

"I'm not tired," she replied simply. "And Sir Integra dismissed me for the day. I had nothing better to do." She paused, watching her Master, who merely tipped his head to the side in apparant thought.

"Do you _want_ something to do?" he finally asked, with, Seras didnt fail to notice, a hint of foreboding in his voice. She sat up and turned to him.

"...Like what...?" she asked slowly. Alucard's grin grew wider.

"Your training."

_That_ grabbed Seras's attention. She stood up and faced her Master, her eyes flashing. "Really?" she said, smiling. "We can start tomorrow night?"

Something about the way Alucard grinned made her exitement drop a few points. His face seemed to shadow over, leaving only his red eyes and the white of his smile to leer at her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of right now."

Right as he said that, Seras felt an unpleasant _crawling_ sensation in her head; like a few hundred disgusting centipedes skuttling around at random, touching and prodding at whatever. "Master!" she cried, taking a step back as though he pushed her. "What are you--!?"

"Force me out, Seras," Alucard said in a commanding voice that seemed to come from both outside and inside her head. "Use your will to force me out!" Seras glared up at him from beneath her bangs and gathered what she had to push the unpleasant crawling feeling out. She finally managed to shove the presence out of her head.

Resisting the urge to scratch her head from the itchy, crawly feeling left behind, Seras stared quite irritated at her Master, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Huh..." he said softly, as though slightly disappointed. "...That wasnt nearly as strong as when you were asleep..." He looked at her, his red eyes glowing softly. Seras felt a very strong sense of foreboding now, and she didnt like it at all.

"Master," she said with a slight waver to her voice, "cant we just continue this tomorrow night...? When I'm fully rested?" She waited in silence while her Master seemed to consider it. He finally shook his head.

"No," he said, then Seras felt an even stronger, even more disturbing presence in her head, much deeper this time. She nearly screamed from the sudden intrusion, but instead, she immediately went on the defensive, trying to push him out. However, he wasnt wavering one bit, and her resistance was pushed aside almost easily.

"Concentrate, Seras! Force me out!" Her Master's voice bore into her head, ringing loud and painful. Forced mind entry, or 'mind-rape', as Seras so affectionately called it, really sucked. She was just grateful, however, that he hadnt reached that certain level of her mind that contained the Major. She didnt know what she would do if her Master discovered her secret.

She cried out in pain when she felt her Master give an even stronger shove into her mind, just touching that level she tried so hard to protect. "No...stop it...!" Her Master paid her no heed and pushed on. Almost... "...Stop..."

_Crack_

Seras really did cry out when she felt the pressure of being pulled into her own mind overcome her body. Everything went black and red for a moment before she was suddenly thrown into her mind world; only this time, the black void looked as though red were trying to penetrate it like dawn breaking night. She felt panic rise in her chest, and looked around wildly before her eyes settled on the Major, who had a look of almost anger on his normally passive visage. He reached for her.

**"_Nehmen meine Hand_!" **he commanded, holding his hand out. The sheer tone of his voice made Seras feel as though she should obey without a second thought, but she hesitated. The Major's golden eyes flashed almost blindingly; threateningly. **"_Gib mir deine Hand JETZT!!!"_**

Just the frightening sound of him shouting gave Seras the incentive to do as she had been commanded. She took his outstretched hand, and cried out when he pulled her to him, almost chest-to-chest. She was just about to demand what the hell he was doing when she found out just what he hell he was doing. The Major's golden eyes began to glow; really glow, until even the whites of his eyes were overcome with the golden light. Seras then became aware that a barrier of almost the same gold light was being formed around them; growing and pushing outward until it touched the invading red and forced it effortlessly out of the black void.

Seras was torn between amazement and downright fear as she stared in awe at the Major. He looked like a demonic holy being; someone she couldnt believe was killed by a mere mortal sword. And was residing in her mind! She wondered wildly how _he_ hadnt been able to overcome _her_! She was barely aware that all of the invading hue of her Master had been completely forced out and the golden light was receding until the Major's eyes stopped glowing, and faded back into a regular solid golden hue.

After the barrier had flickered into nothing, the Major looked down at her, and his arm unwound itself from around her shoulders, as though he had done nothing extraordinary. Seras stared at him for a second before being forced out of her mind and into the physical world, where she felt her body and mind fatigued to the point of nonfunctional. She swayed on the spot before collapsing on the roof in a heap of pain.

Alucard stared at his fledgling in complete shock. He had mean to go all the way into her psyche, play with some images, and have her force him out in anger; just as he felt she would learn best. Instead, he barely cracked the outer shell of the psyche, and was forced out by a golden-white light; something he knew wasnt normal at all. It was powerful, and it had forced him out with no effort at all.

But what disturbed him the most was that the light contained a presence he felt was familiar; something like an incomplete memory he never quite experienced, but still felt familiar. He continued to look at Seras, who was struggling to get up, then looked at the eastern horizon. The sun was coming up. The pained sound of Seras struggling to stay upright drew his attention back to her, and he swiftly shifted over and caught her before she fell. She had passed out.

Alucard stared down at her for a few moments before disappearing into the shadows and reappearing in Seras's room, where he gently laid her down in her coffin and closed the lid. He remained looking at the coffin for a few moments before turning and leaving to find his Master, all the while feeling that something was not quite right.

* * *

_Ummm...ja, for those of you who dont know what Major is saying: 1)** Take my hand. **2) **Give me your hand NOW.** Mmmyep..._

**Chapter 11 Preview**

**_..."I still dont understand," she said, staring at the Major in exasperation. "How were you able to keep Master, of all people, out of my head?" The Major sighed and gave her a look from over his glasses._**

**_"It ist like I told you," he replied softly, "I am not human. Besides..." His face suddenly broke out into a grin. "You dont even know the half of vhat I can do...or vhat I can teach you..."_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Seras..."**

A gentle prodding in her head; a light pulling pressure.

**"...Seras..."**

She opened her eyes.

**"_Guten Morgen_, Seras." **

Seras looked up into the Major's golden stare. Then screamed. "Dont _do_ that!" she screeched, shooting up. She scooted away from him before glaring at him. "Did you _have_ to be that close?!" The Major gave her a grin.

**"Nein,"** he replied. He didnt further explain himself. Instead, he materialized a chair and sat down. He waved his hand and another like it appeared facing him, and he gestured to it. Seras sighed and sat down.

After a few moments of silence, Seras finally spoke. "I dont suppose you're going to explain earlier, are you?" she asked. The Major laced his fingers and leaned back in his seat.

**"Nonsense,"** he said, his eyes glinting. **"Of course I'll tell you vhat happened. It's simple, really." **His eyes brightened. **"All I did vas put a barrier around us; or, more specifically, the vone thing you vanted hidden from your Master."**

"A barrier...?" Seras queried. She suddenly remembered. "...Like back on the airship? _That_ kind of barrier?"

The Major's eyes dulled slightly. **"Almost,"** he said softly. **"I am able to put up barriers both in my mind, und around my body--or around whomsoever I choose. Just another power I possess."**

Seras blinked. "Just how many powers do you have?" she asked.

**"Enough,"** he replied. Seras frowned at the unsatisfying answer, but didnt push.

"I still dont understand," she said, staring at the Major in exasperation. "How were you able to keep _Master_, of all people, out of my head?" The Major sighed and gave her a look from over his glasses.

**"It ist like I told you,"** he replied softly, **"I am not human. Besides..."** His face suddenly broke out into a grin. **"You dont even know the _half _of vhat I can do...or vhat I can teach you..."**

Seras's eyes widened. "Come again?" she asked softly. The Major's grin broadened.

**"I cant very vell have your Master rummaging in here, invading my privacy," **he said humorously, very aware of his own irony. **"I can teach you to harness this power; use it for your own. I can do _that_ much for you." **He paused, still taking in the look on her face. **"Call it 'rent', if you must,"** he added.

Seras finally sighed and slunk back in her chair in an undignified way. "Very tempting offer," she said heavily, "but wont Master suspect something if he finds me using _your_ powers?" She glanced back up at the Major, whose eyes were hidden behind a light glare off his glasses. He didnt say anything for awhile.

**"...Alucard does not know about my powers,"** he finally said in a serious tone. Seras blinked and sat up straight. **"I am sure, vithout a doubt, he suspects I am not a subject of my own Chip, but I am positive he knows nothing of vhat I truely am. He never vas able to find his vay into my mind, und that ist vhat set him back; that ist vhat truly kept him from victory fifty-five years ago."**

Seras remained silent for a few more moments. "So..." she began slowly, "...your mind barrier is what kept the Millennium Project alive?" The Major lifted his head slightly, the glare sliding away and revealing his golden stare.

**"Precisely."**

More silence.

**"Seras,"** the Major suddenly said, catching her attention. **"If I am to give you reign over my abilities, a certain level of familiarity has to be established."**

Well _that_ was certainly random. "What do you mean?" Seras asked cautiously. The Major rested his hands on his knee and stared seriously into her eyes.

**"Vhat I mean,"** he said, **"ist that for you to use my powers for your own, ve have to be familiar vith vone another. You have to open your mind und memories to me. You have to open everything to me if I am to--"**

"No."

The Major paused mid-sentence, thouroughly surprised. Seras's expression had darkened somewhat, and her eyes shifted away from his. **"...Vhat...?"**

Seras shakily stood up her eyes still refusing to connect with his. "I cant do that," she clarified. "I cant just let you into my every thought; my every feeling; my every dream. I just cant..." She broke off, turning her back to him. "I'm leaving," she said softly. She began to walk away.

**"_Haltestelle._"**

Seras stopped at the firm sound of his commanding voice almost against her will. She heard the Major stand up and walk toward her. **"You seem to forget, Fraulein," **he said, stressing the last word. **"If I become familiar vith your mind, _you _become familiar vith _mine_." **He waited for her to say something.

Without turning around, Seras replied, "I have no intention of going through your horror film of memories." That said, she kept walking, all the time, willing herself out of her head.

**"...I cant protect you all the time, Seras."**

Before she could react to that, an outward pressure pushed her out of her mind and into the waking world.

* * *

_Ugh...another 1 a.m. ...another chapter...another case of carpal tunnel..._

**Chapter 12 Preview**

**_...'I think that you should reconsider my offer,' the Major said gently as Seras glared with killer intent at the cup of her dinner on the desk. Seras merely growled and knocked back three quarters of the cup's content in one gulp, then slammed the cup back onto the desktop. 'You know I'm right, Seras.'_**

**_Seras gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the cup until it broke, spattering blood all over her hand and the desk. _**

**_"FINE!" she finally shouted, stalking over to her coffin and throwing herself into it. "If it'll shut you up, then teach me the goddamn mind barrier!"_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once again, Seras's head collided with the coffin lid as she shot up from her sleep. After shouting a few choice words that fell on deaf ears, she pushed the lid up and stepped out, rubbing her forehead, thoroughly irritated. The clock on the wall indicated 9:01 p.m.

_'How does he do that...?' _Seras thought to herself. She shook off the impending headache and decided to head to Sir Integra's to see if she had anything planned for her that night. She barely made it to the door before her Master invited himself in through it.

"You're awake," he said as though he hadnt expected her to be conscious at that moment. Seras blinked.

"Yes, Sir," she said slowly. "...Does Sir Integra need me for anything?" Alucard didnt answer. Instead, he held up his hand, which had another large cup of blood in it.

"Drink," he commanded. "Integra has nothing more planned for you for the next week. I however," he added with a dark tone, "have that whole week for your training. I'll have to advance it sooner than expected; you seem to be more powerful than I anticipated."

Seras didnt know whether or not that was a compliment at first, but upon looking at her Master's face, she concluded that indeed, it wasnt. It was an ill-calculated statement of forthcoming doom.

* * *

It was barely midnight when Seras burst through her room--taking the door for effect, then slamming it--and slammed her fist into the wall, making a sizable crater. Suffice to say, the training hadnt gone well. At all. She had finally snapped and stalked away from the training, not really remembering all that had happened, she was so pissed. Alucard had drilled her on advanced powers, got angry when she (of course) failed, and they had both gotten aggrivated and shouted at each other until Seras had up and left after summoning a rock and throwing it at him without even meaning to. 

Seras let out a frustrated howl and sat down hard on her chair. _'Why doesnt he FUCKING listen to me!?'_ she screamed in her head. She remembered one moment in the training that might have started the whole fight...

_"Damn it, Seras! Cant you hit me once!? Just once!?"_

_"I'm TRYING!"_

_"You're not! Where's that power you had earlier, Seras? I know you're capable of more than this!"_

_"..."_

_"Stop moping and HIT me!"_

_"Just stop it, Master! I cant hit you when you're in this level!"_

_"Dont give me that--!"_

_"LOOK, I KNOW what I'm capable of, alright!? And I KNOW that right now, I CANT hit you!"_

It all went downhill from there. Seras wasnt stupid. She was self-aware enough to know what she could and could not do. She knew that she could go through walls, use a small level of psychic ability, and fly. What she _couldnt_ do was fight her Master at Level 2, land a punch, or deal with his impatience. Not yet, anyway. She was the kind of person that learned best at the basics, and she knew it.

After a few moments, Seras finally calmed down and put her head on the desk. "...I...hate...my life..." she murmured into the wood.

**_'Oh, dont think like that...'_**

"Shut up..." Seras replied weakly, not really feeling like talking; thinking, whatever. She raised her head to put her arms under it. "I'm not in the best of moods..."

**'I can tell. Vhy dont you just--'**

"_No_."

She heard a sigh. **"Fine."** Then she heard no more. Seras sighed herself and snuggled her head into her arms. After a moment of calming down, she found her thoughts replaying the last conversation they had...

**_"I cant protect you all the time, Seras."_**

What had he meant by that...?

Before she could contemplate his meaning, she suddenly sensed the presence of her Master approaching and raised her head off of her arms in time to see him some sliding through the door. His face was set and showing no emotion, and in his hand was her cup of blood. He set it down on the edge of the desk and stepped back.

"We will talk when you finish your meal," he said with acidic finality to his voice. Without waiting for a response, he turned and went the way he came. Seras stared a hole into the door for a moment before growling deep in her throat and seeing red. She felt a slight stirring in her head, but tried to ignore it. Fat chance, no pun intended.

**_'I think you should reconsider my offer,'_** the Major said gently as Seras glared with killer intent at the cup of her dinner on the desk. Seras merely growled and knocked back three quarters of the cup with one gulp, then slammed the cup back onto the desktop. **_'You know I'm right, Seras.'_**

Seras gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the cup until it broke, splattering blood all over her hand and on the desk.

"_Fine_!" she finally shouted, stalking over to her coffin and throwing herself into it. "If it'll shut you up, then teach me the goddamn mind barrier!" She slammed the lid down and used her own will to project herself into her mind; something she knew by now, it had been done enough times to learn from essence memory.

When she finally felt herself materialize in her mind, she opened her eyes and saw the Major standing a small distance from her, his back turned and his hands behind it. She stalked forward, still a little pissed, but the Major didnt turn around.

"Alright, I'm here!" she said huffily. She crossed her arms. "Teach me, if you must!"

She heard the Major make a small noise under his breath. **"You are angry, Fraulein,"** he said softly, his back still to her. **"Anger leads to stupid, hurried decisions. I vould suggest you calm down before deciding if this ist really vhat you vant..."**

Seras clenched her fists. "Then why were you so insistant on getting me to come here!?" she demanded. "Why would you--!?"

**"Ahah!"** the Major interrupted, holding one hand up. **"Calm." **He waved his hand and a chair appeared next to Seras. Seras swore she was about to burst a blood vessel at any given moment, but she threw herself into the chair and crossed her arms, slumping down irritably.

"Fine..." she muttered. "Calm down. Yeah..."

After a few moments, the air of homicidal tendencies faded to mild irritation. It was then that the Major made himself a seat in front of her and sat down, his eyes serious and calculating. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

**"Feeling better?"** he asked softy. Seras shot her gaze at him from under her bangs and shifted in her seat.

"...Yeah..." she mumbled. The Major grinned.

**"Und vhat ist your decision?" **he asked, his voice still soft. Seras remained silent for a moment before she sat up straighter and uncrossed her arms. Her face grew serious.

"...I'm not the kind of monster that seeks power no matter what the means," she began slowly, her hands flexing on her knees. She paused. "...But to have the power you offer me..." Her eyes shifted up to meet his. "...I know that Master doesnt have--nor ever _can_ have--this power. And then there's the fact that _you_ offered this power to _me_...I never asked for it..." She broke off softly.

**"Exactly," **the Major cut in. She looked at him curiously. **"...Seras...there is more than just vone reason vhy I decided to offer you vhat I have to offer...but vone ist because of the fact that you _didnt_ ask. You're a modest girl, Seras. Und I _respect_ you for that."**

Seras stared at him with surprise, mostly from the 'respect' comment. **"There are more reasons, of course," **he continued. **"But they are, at present, not quite important." **He fell silent. Seras nodded after a moment.

"...I...I accept your offer," she said softly. "But not all at once. I just want to learn little-by-little...starting with the mind barrier."

The Major studied her for a moment before his eyes flared and his grin broadened. **"That,"** he said with a touch of glee, **"ist the answer I vas looking for."** He stood up. **"Very vell, Seras. I vill give you access to my powers. Are you truely prepared for vhat you have decided?"**

Seras stood up as well and looked him in the eye. "I am," she said firmly with no hint of hesitation or remorse in her voice. Alucard's meeting be damned for the moment; she had something to learn that he couldnt ever teach.

* * *

_...These late-night sessions cant be good for college...oh well. At present, I would like to thank Sama for putting up with my badgering. --bows-- Love you!_

**Chapter 13 Preview**

**_...It was all flashes; a sequence of memories that she never experienced...some were somewhat normal...but others..._**

**_Pain._**

**_Hurt._**

**_Tears._**

**_Humiliation._**

**_SNAP_**

**_Insanity._**

**_Death._**

**_In that order. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Major stared at Seras for the longest time it seemed before he finally spoke. **"As you requested," **he said, **"I vill teach you vone of my abilities at a time. You vished the mind barrier first, ja?" **Seras nodded. **"Very vell then." **He paused. **"I should varn you, though...the exchange of memories hast two vays to proceed..." **His golden eyes flashed briefly. **"There's the slow, almost painful, traditional vay...or the less conventional fast vay...somevhat safer, but I'm not sure you vould like it wery much...your choice."**

Seras blinked, then thought about it. Slow and almost painful didnt sound too appealing, but the fast way that he mentioned was safer sounded too convenient to be pleasant. Upon further thought, Seras deducted that her Master would be coming for her if she didnt hurry, and she didnt want to know what would happen if he interrupted in the middle of a memory exchange.

"...I'll take the faster way," she finally said. The Major gave her an odd look, but nodded.

**"Alright..."** he said softly, shrugging a little. **"All I haff to say ist...trust me." **He stepped forward to her so thier bodies were but a mere foot apart.

Seras really didnt like the way he said that. "What do you me_--mphf_!?_"_

She was interrupted when the Major took her chin in his hand and pulled her in, pressing thier lips together. Almost immediately, she felt as though her mind was being turned inside out, revealing every memory she ever had to the whole world. It felt very uncomfortable; not as in painful, but rather as in being stripped naked in front of all of London. She was barely aware that she was trying to pull away from the Major, but felt his grip on her chin keep her in place.

At the same time, she felt something else fill her head; filling in what he seemed to be taking out. It was all flashes; a sequence of memories that she never experienced...some were somewhat normal...but others...

_Pain._

_Hurt._

_Tears._

_Humiliation._

_SNAP_

_Insanity._

_Death._

In that order. It lasted but a few seconds and a million eternities of lifetime plus more's worth of memories being added to her own.

And just as suddenly as she felt the Major's lips on hers, she felt him pull away, and the last memory she saw was herself; her eyes wide with the onslaught of the 'kiss'. She stepped back, swayed, and tipped from the overwhelming after-effect, and was vaguely aware of someone's arms catching her before she dissolved into the black void.

* * *

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she opened them again. She was confused when all she saw was a white blurr. She clenched her eyes shut to clear them, then opened them to again see white. 

**"_Willkommen zuruck_, Seras."**

Seras tensed when she realized the white she had been staring at was his jacket. She also became aware of the fact that she was curled in his lap and leaning her head on his chest. Awkward. Silence.

"...Umm..." was all she could say. The Major just grinned, apparantly amused.

**"Just take it slow,"** he said, his voice serious. **"If you leave contact vith me too fast, it vill take longer for you to recover." **He didnt call her out on her blushing face. Instead, he removed his arm from her shoulders and put it on the armrest of the chair they were sitting in.

"...How long was I out for...?" she asked, trying to fight back her embarassment. The Major appeared to think.

**"In here, quite avhile,"** he responded. **"In reality, just a few minutes. The rest of your nap in the vaking vorld should be spent recovering und letting my memories settle."**

"So it worked?" she asked him. He nodded.

**"Ja. You have my memories, vhich you can see anytime you vish, und I have yours." **He paused. **"This morning vhen you sleep, ve'll vork on practicing the mind barrier. However, it vill be up to you to perfect it."**

Seras didnt respond. She just sighed and stared into the void, her frenzied mind trying to calm itself. Little tidbits of memories she knew werent her own flittered in and out of her mind's eye; little unimportant ones, like listening to music on a record player; or sipping something from a cup while looking out at...was that Sir Integra...? _'Huh,'_ she thought. _'That's interesting...'_

She didnt even notice the fact that she was getting comfortable in the Major's lap, or that the Major had replaced his arm around her shoulders; or even that he was looking through her memories with a thoughtful expression on his face, looking down at her every so often with an odd shine in his golden eyes.

* * *

Seras didnt remember when she fell fully asleep, but the next thing she knew, she was being hauled up from her coffin, effectively snapping awake. "What the--!?" She looked around until she saw her Master standing over her, his hands hoding onto her shoulders. 

"Get up, now!" he said with urgency in his voice, not the anger Seras was expecting. She immediately stood up and jumped out of her coffin, feeling quite refreshed.

"What's going on?" she demanded, following him through the walls.

"FREAKs and ghouls," was all that was said; and all that was needed to be said. They arrived outside, where Integra was waiting with more information.

"There's about fifty ghouls coming in this direction," she said with a calm tone to her voice. "Seras," she directed, "Alucard and I will head into London to see if we can catch the remaining FREAKs. I need you to take out anything that's dead and coming this way, do you understand?"

Seras nodded. "Yes Sir!" She watched her Master and Integra leave to probably meet up with other Roundtable members to search and destroy, and she herself took patrol of the Manor. It had to be about two hours until sunup, but that was more than enough time for any ghouls to come this way.

She had since gone back inside to instruct the Geese to retreat into the basement rooms, where the walls and doors were sturdier, and there was a lesser chance of ghouls finding thier way in. After she made sure the Geese were safe, she took residence on the roof to see as far as she could with her vision. Almost immediately, she saw the staggering, groaning small army making thier way to the Manor from London.

"Alright," she said to herself. "I might as well take them out now, before they--."

**"Look to the East, Fraulein."**

Seras immediately turned a 180 to see, to her horror, another group of ghouls within immediate eyeshot of the Manor, closing in fast. "Shit!" she cried, running over to that side of the Manor's roof. "How the hell did Master and Integra miss _that_!?"

**"I honestly vouldnt be surprised if it was intentional,"** came the Major's opinion. **"Just to see if you vere polished up und ready to defend. Or did you not notice that they left you vith no ammunition?"**

Seras was silent. The Major fell silent, too. For a moment.

**"...You might vant to 'defend', now..."**

"Right..." Seras summoned her 'wing' from her left arm and jumped from the roof, taking off straight into the closest ghoul group. She tore into them, heads going first. There were more than fifty, and for some odd reason, these seemed stronger than average. One of them grabbed her ankle and pulled her in, where the others grabbed at her, and Seras, in turn, tore thier chests out. It certainly took longer than what should have been.

Finally, all of the ghouls in the group were reduced to nothing but a goopy, corpsey mass covering the ground. Seras took a moment to calm herself down and not go into bloodlust. But the sound of glass breaking snapped her out of her calm-down. "Oh hell!" She shot into the sky and headed back for the Manor, where some ghouls were climbing into the windows. "We just put those in...!"

She gritted her teeth and threw herself into the largest mass of them, effectively sending a few body parts flying. She slashed and tore, extended her 'wing', and slashed some more. After the ghouls were taken care of, Seras calmed herself down and reformed her 'wing' back into an arm. The damage was minimal; just a few broken windows and splattered ghoul guts on the floor. An hour's worth of cleanup, at most. She checked outside and around to make sure that all the ghouls were taken care of, then headed back into the Manor to tell the Geese it was alright to come out.

_BANG_

Seras cried out and pitched forward when she heard and felt a gunshot in her back. Before she hit the floor, several more followed it, all hitting her from behind.

"Long live Herr Major! Long live the Fuhrer!"

Seras shook off the initial shock and whipped around to see a Millennium soldier hunched vertical on the wall behind her, an AK-47 in one hand and some other random firearm in the other. He saw her struggle to get up, and aimed his guns at her again.

"_Lang lebe der Letztes Bataillon_!" he screamed, shooting at her again. "_Unser Fuhrer lebt!_ _Seig Heil_!!!" A few bullets hit her--and felt something strange come over her.

It was like the pressure she felt when she was being pushed out of her own mind; only this time, it was like someone _else_ was coming out--ie, the Major. At first, she thought he was stopping her from harming his soldier, but then...

_"Vell, dont assume that everything vill go according to your plans, **Major**."_

_"In that case, vhy dont you **kiss** my **official ass**, Herr Colonel?"_

_PAIN_

...And oh, how that pain hurt so _good_...

Seras was looking into this memory in both first and third person; and what she saw was almost disturbing.

_Pulling up on his knees._

_Standing up._

_Looking up._

_The taste of blood._

_The **lust** for more..._

_The **look** in his eyes...his **eyes **altogether..._

Seras's consciousness focused back on the FREAK, who had suddenly dropped his guns and was staring at her with wide, fearful, incredulous eyes.

"...Herr...Herr Major...!?"

* * *

_Oreo cookies to anyone who caught the Angel Dust (not Hirano's) reference._

**Chapter 14 Preview**

**_..."Why would he call me 'Herr Major', though...?" Seras wondered aloud, absently rubbing her wrist. She felt a slight twinge in her mind._**

**_"...You dont remember, do you?" the Major spoke up. Seras looked up at him, noticing his eyes were serious and nostalgic now. She shook her head. The Major stepped forward, ignoring her flinch, and put a hand to her left temple gently. "Then look," he said softly. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Seras barely took two seconds to register the soldier's reaction to her before shaking her head and bringing herself fully to her present consciousness. She focused on the task at hand, and extended her shadow arm to envelope the FREAK. He remained staring at her in that incredulous look on his face; he didnt react to anything until Seras tore his legs off. Then he screamed.

Seras retracted her shadow, bringing the FREAK with her. He began to struggle against her binding 'wing', muttering frantically in German with a panicked look on his face. He didnt respond when Seras brought him close, nor when she began to ask him questions. He just continued to babble on incessantly.

Getting annoyed by his unresponsiveness but knowing he might have valuable information, Seras dragged him to the dungeons and threw him in a cell, carefully locking it. After that was done with, she let the Geese out of the basement and helped them clean up while waiting for her Master and Integra to return.

* * *

They didnt return to the Manor until mid-noon, just after Seras had been coaxed to go to sleep by the Geese, who didnt want to see her ill from lack of rest. She had finally given in and went to her room, but didnt go to sleep. All she did was lie in her coffin and stare at the cracks in the ceiling for about an hour before fatigue began to hit her. 

"...What a night..." she murmured to no one in particular. She turned her her side to get comfortable and snuggled her head into the pillow. "...I'll just...take a nap before reporting to Sir Integ..."

She fell out of it before she finished her thought.

* * *

**"Fraulein Seras..."**

Seras's eyes shot open to see the Major's gold eyes staring down at her from his shadowed face. She was pretty much expecting that this time around, so she didnt freak out. Instead, she took the hand he offered her and stood up. But he didnt let go of her wrist. She looked at him, slightly confused.

"Um...could you let go now...?" she asked as politely as she could. The Major didnt. Instead, his grip on her wrist tightened slightly and his eyes darkened. "..."

**"Fraulein..."** he said with an eerie darkness to his voice, **"...you haff no idea...?"** Seras was almost scared now. She pulled slightly, but the Major's grip didnt falter one bit.

"...What did I do...?" she asked, pulling a little harder. She didnt notice the light whimper in her voice, but the Major did. His eyes softened and he finally let go of her wrist and stepped back. Seras eyed him warily, but calmed down when she saw that he wasnt eminating threatening vibes anymore.

**"Vith vone of my soldiers," **he elaborated. **"How he reacted?"**

"Oh yeah..." The Major looked at her oddly. "Why would he call me 'Herr Major', though?" Seras wondered aloud, absently rubbing her wrist. She felt a slight twinge in her mind.

**"...You dont remember, do you?" **the Major spoke up. Seras looked up at him, noticing his eyes were serious and nostalgic now. She shook her head. The Major stepped forward, ignoring her flinch, and put a hand over her left temple gently. **"Then look,"** he said softly.

Seras felt a sharp pain run through her mind and was suddenly thrown into a third-person memory.

_She saw the FREAK soldier shoot her._

_She fell._

_The FREAK screaming at her, shooting more._

_And then..._

_Seras felt a twist in her gut as she saw what looked like a familiaroutline around her own body as she slowly stood up; somewhat limp like a doll...then her memory self raised her head...and she saw those same insane, inhuman gold eyes staring at the soldier; the same eyes she saw on the Major in his memory. The same movement; the same outline; the same...**grin**..._

Seras let out a short cry and jerked away from the Major's touch. She put her own hand to her head and weakly looked up at the Major. "What _was _that...!?" The Major stared at her for a moment before turning his back to her and putting his hands behind him.

**"_My_ memory, Fraulein," **he answered softly. **"It vould seem zat the memory exchange hast upped to a more advanced level...you vere _emulating_ a memory of my own..."**

Seras gaped at him, getting what he was saying, but not really understanding it. "...What...what exactly does that mean...?" she asked slowly. She heard the Major sigh.

**"It _means_," **he elaborated, **"zat you vere so absorbed into a memory, you reinacted it."**

Silence fell between them. Then Seras slowly sank down, settling into a chair the Major had conjoured at the last second. "But..." Seras murmured, "...I saw...I saw _you_..." There were a few more moments of silence before the Major sat himself down in his own chair.

**"It vas merely a shadow,"** he finally said, though his tone suggested that he was trying to _convince_ her of it. **"A shadow of a memory."**

Uncomfortable silence resounded between the two of them for the longest time.

* * *

_The next chapter will be longer. Swear it Major._

**Chapter 15 Preview**

**_...Seras stood in front of the mirror, not really liking what she saw. "Ugh..." she muttered to herself. "I can not go to a meeting that has the Queen and the Round Table conference dressed like...this...!" She picked at the hem of her left sleeve, which was still slightly torn. "And I still cant materialize random clothes like Master can..."_**

**_'Perhaps I can help?' the Major cut in._**

**_"You can do that?" Seras asked, surprised. She heard the Major make an amused sound in her head._**

**_'Of course. Close your eyes...' Seras did as she was told, and felt something crawl over her body for a few moments. '...Now open zem.' Seras did and looked in the mirror, and her eyes widened in surprise._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Seras didnt know when she had fallen fully asleep, but she was again awoken by her Master, albeit this time more gently.

"Hmmm...?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes. "...What'd I miss...?" She looked up and saw Alucard, who stared back. "Um..." she said softly. "...There's a FREAK in the dungeons..."

Alucard blinked, then sighed. "Come on," he said, standing up. "Integra wants your report as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir," Seras mumbled, standing up and cracking her back. She shook off whatever sleepiness she had left and followed her Master to Sir Integra's office, where she let Alucard and his Master talk for a moment while she fully awoke.

"Seras."

Seras raised her head to Sir Integra. "Sir," she said.

"Alucard has informed me that you...locked a FREAK in the dungeon?" Seras nodded. "Why?"

"Well..." Seras put her hands behind her back. "...I thought you might...want to question him...or something...To see if there are more remnants out there that you should know about...?"

Integra nodded, looking thoughtful. "A valid point," she said softly. "Well done, Seras." She turned to Alucard. "Go see what you can find, Alucard." Alucard bowed and disappeared from the room. Integra turned her attention back to Seras. "You may go back to sleep, if you want, Seras."

It was then that Seras noticed that the sun had yet to set, looking from Integra's window. It had to still be about five-thirty in the afternoon. Seras nodded and slipped through the walls until she found herself back in her room, and flopped unceremoniously in her coffin.

"Ugh...I'm so tired..." Seras mumbled into her pillow. She closed the lid and then her eyes, thinking that she'd get some _real_ sleep...

...Until her Master woke her up not ten minutes after she'd laid down.

"What now?" she snapped irritably, before realizing that she was being rude. Alucard either didnt notice, or didnt care. The latter more optional than the former.

"Integra needs you again," he hissed, sounding very ticked off. "That coward maggot killed himself."

Seras stood up and again followed her Master to Sir Integra's office. The Hellsing director was looking as pissed, of not more, than her Servant. "Seras," she said, taking the cigar out of her mouth, "tonight, I'll need you to accompany Alucard and I to Wales to inform the Queen and the rest of the Roundtable of what you know, since we didnt get anything from that bastard in the dungeon..."

Seras blinked, rubbed her eyes, then nodded. "Yes, Sir..." she mumbled. She turned to get at least an hour's worth of sleep before Integra stopped her.

"Seras, try to find something decent to wear to this meeting. If you cant manage yourself, have Alucard help you. Dismissed."

* * *

After less than an hour's worth of sleep because she couldnt stop thinking about things, Seras just laid back in her coffin with one arm under her head, staring at the ceiling; staring at nothing at all. She was barely aware of the fact that Alucard had entered her room until he spoke. 

"Seras," he said, getting his fledgling's attention. "Integra and I are heading over in a few minutes. Do you need me to stay and get you something proper to wear?"

Seras stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'll manage," she said softly, still tired. Alucard nodded and put--this time--a bowl of blood on the desk.

"Alright, then," he said. "Drink, get dressed, and you can meet us there. I assume you can track where I am and fly there on your own?" Seras nodded again. "Good. The meeting begins in an hour." With that, he left her alone in her room again. (Heh..._almost_ alone...)

**_'Are you not going to eat?'_**

Seras sighed, then got up and trudged to her desk and sat down and began eating, happy that her Master was kind enough to leave a spoon with her. It was gone in about ten minutes. She looked over to the mirror she had salvaged from one of the upper rooms and sighed, deciding to work on her appearance--however hard that would be.

She stood in front of the mirror, not liking what she saw. "Ugh," she muttered to herself. "I can _not_ go to a meeting with the Queen and the Roundtable dressed like..._this_...!" She picked at the hem of her left sleeve, which was still slightly torn. "And I still cant materialize random clothes like Master can...Oh, I'm in trouble..."

**_'Perhaps I can help?' _**the Major cut in.

"You can do that?" Seras asked, surprised. She heard the Major make an amused sound in her head.

**_'Of course. Close your eyes...' _**Seras did as she was told, and then felt a _crawling_ sensation over her body for a few moments. **_'...Now open zem.'_** Seras did and looked in the mirror, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh...my..."

Seras couldnt really believe her eyes. Instead of the tanned uniform she had been wearing, she now sported something _completely _different. She was wearing what looked like a white sleeveless, form-fitting dress that came down to her knees. It was a V-neck with a collar and a zipper that ran all the way down the dress from point-of-V to the bottom hem. Slits in either side of the dress ran all the way up to her thighs. Underneath the dress were black leggings and a black turtleneck shirt that was long sleeved down her right arm. On her left arm was a long white glove that came to her upper arm and seemed to be attached to the dress. The black that peeked from the space between the dress and the glove was her own shadowed arm. On her right hand was a mid-forearm glove, also white. A pair of white ankle boots with a one-inch heel completed the outfit. Overall, it was formal, and yet functional.

**_'Am I to assume you like it?' _**the Major asked. Seras gaped at her reflection for a few more moments.

"Holy hell...it's...it's wonderful!" she gushed, turning around once to see all around. "I dont think I've ever worn something as nice as this! How did you ever think this up?" She felt the Major's grin in her head.

**_'It vasnt that hard...it's just something I've been imagining you'd vear...' _**Seras looked over her new outfit again.

"So you've been imagining me in different outfits, hm?" she asked, just half-teasing.

**_'I've nothing better to do, you know...'_**

Seras looked at her reflection again, and something caught her eye. "...What did you do to my hair...?"

**_'I straightened it, more like mine,'_** the Major replied. **_'Forgive me, I thought that for this oufit, more...managable hair vas required...'_**

Seras smiled and ran her hands down her frame, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles in the clothes. "Thank you," she said whole-heartedly, then turned to leave. "We've got to get to Wales soon..." As she was making her way out the Manor, she swore she felt a small caress from the Major in welcome.

* * *

It was completely dark in Wales, where Sir Integra and Alucard were waiting outside for Seras to arrive. Several other Roundtable members and thier guards were outside as well, having nothing better to do, for they had nothing new to report. However, when they had heard from Integra about some important news, they had all come together once more to hear it. 

Integra was smoking a cigar, looking absently into the distance; her Servant doing the same. The other members were standing thier distance, for obvious reasons, until Sir Irons had come up to Integra.

"Sir Integra," he said seriously. "We cant wait any longer; the meeting is about to begin." Integra exhaled smoke and sighed.

"Alright," she said softly. She turned to the guard at the door. "If you see a girl flying down, let her in." She left it at that, and followed the other Roundtable members into the building, which led underground. It was dimly lit the whole way, until they came to the actual conference room, which was quite bright. Alucard had conjoured up his trademark shades and put them on. The Roundtable members seated themselves at the long table, and the large double-doors to the room were shut.

"What news have you to tell us, Sir Hellsing?" the Queen spoke up, sounding older than she really was. Integra put her cigar out in the ashtray next to her.

"Your Majesty," she said respectfully, "my Servant's servant is the one who has the information, and she has yet to arrive. My deepest apolo--."

She was cut off when the double doors swung open. The Roundtable member's guards immediately went on the defensive, but were halted by Alucard's raised hand.

"Apologies halted, my Master," he said softly. "She's here..." His voice cut off when he saw what she was wearing. It was far too well-made for her to have done it herself, advancing powers or not. That, and the color scheme was odd. And how did she get her hair to do that...?

All internal questions were silenced when Seras made her way to them, taking small strides to fully complement the outfit's class. "So sorry for being late," she said boldly. "Had to dodge a bullet from that guard out there..."

Integra dismissed the apology, and Seras silently stood on her left side. Alucard took up the initiative.

"Early this morning," he said, "the Hellsing Manor was attacked by ghouls. While my Master and I headed for London to track the FREAK responsible, it appeared that said FREAK attacked Hellsing himself." He gestured to Seras. "My servant defended Hellsing, and took the FREAK alive for later questioning. However..."

Seras noticed a dark drop in her Master's voice. "...When I myself went to question him, all he said was 'The Major lives', and before anything else, he had killed himself by internally igniting the Chip in his body."

The whole room went aflutter at the 'The Major lives' comment, and Seras felt a prickling in her head. Alucard turned to Seras. "Your imput would be valued," he said. Seras nodded and took a step back.

"Indeed, the FREAK did come with the ghouls he created," she said, her voice carrying clearly. "I believe he came with the belief that the news of the Major's defeat were mere rumours."

"And just _how_ do you figure that?" one of the Roundtable men said condecendingly. Seras's gaze flashed to him.

"Perhaps the fact that he was shooting me, screaming _'Lang lieb der Letztes Bataillon! Unser Fuhrer lebt! Seig Heil!'_?" she shot back in perfect German, though not in a particularly rude way. The Roundtable member shut his mouth, defeated.

**_'Vhy, Fraulein, I didnt know you spoke Deutsch.'_**

_'Sweite Sprache,'_ she replied mentally, then continued. "If there are more of him, then I beleive that not only Hellsing is in danger, but the Roundtable as a whole," she said.

The room went in an uproar. Integra waited for them to be quiet before addressing Seras. "Seras, how do you figure this?" she asked calmly.

"Well, Sir," she said, "if they believe that the Major lives, then they are going to search _all_ of the lives of those who stood the most against him--"

"And just _how_ did you deduct this?" Sir Irons cut in, sounding somewhat suspicious. Seras felt another one of those odd pressures again...another memory...She slowly turned to look at him with hard eyes.

"...I was _not _speaking with you," she said, this time in almost control of the memory. "...I was speaking to Sir Integra. Hear me out before you pass your judgement."

Everyone noticed that Sir Irons had gone rather pale.

"...As I was saying, these are _Nazis_ we're talking about," Seras continued. "They arent so stupid as to think that, if the Major _was_, in fact, still alive, we would keep him in one place. 'Using the enemy's tactics as your own'? A proper subject; the Nazis were nomadic in thier proceedures--like Millennium, for instance. Not all Nazis are in Germany, you know...they never stayed on just one place."

Everyone in the room had to agree with her valid point.

"That would be the case, _if_ the Major were still alive." She grew quieter. "I saw Sir Integra cut his head off myself, and Master Alucard burn the body. He's dead." She mentally told the Major to shut up, as he was laughing almost manatically now. "I can imagine that if we had kept the body, Master Alucard would have impaled it on a pole to parade around London to prove his death..." _That_ shut the Major up.

**_'...I am not amused...'_**

_'You? Not amused? Next comes locusts.' _"...But we dont. There is no real way to prove his death to the FREAKs." She paused. "...That's all I really have." She turned to Sir Integra for orders.

"Indeed, that is all," Integra concured. "The point in making is, there are still FREAKs that are hunting for thier dead Fuhrer, and will stop at nothing to find him, unless he springs up from Hell, or we take them all out."

_'Oh, shut up!'_ Seras bickered, hearing the Major laugh again.

The Conference was adjurned soon after.

* * *

_Mkay, for those non-German-speakers...Seras said 'second language'. Simple._

**Chapter 16 Preview**

**_...No quotes, but Seras takes the initiative to train on her own...that's code for 'train with Major'. I'm just too lazy to write a quote...woe is me..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Seras was dismissed to her room as soon as the three arrived back at the Manor. She complied, feeling it best to _finally_ get some proper sleep before everything went pear-shaped again. After taking off her new white boots, she reconsidered the full removal of the outfit 1)Because the Major would no doubt get a free show, and 2)She happened to like it very much.

"I think I've found myself a new uniform," she said absently. She looked at her right arm. "All it needs is the Hellsing insignia, and I think Sir Integra will go for it..." As soon as she said that, the Hellsing crest did indeed form itself out of seemingly nothing along with a neat white armband. "...Was that you or me...?" she asked the Major.

**_'Your thought, my action.'_** he replied. Seras smiled and laid herself down in her coffin.

"Thank you," she said before closing her eyes. As she drifted off, she again felt the mental caress on her mind.

* * *

Seras's sleep was uneventful; the Major did not disturb her unconsciousness, and let her have a true dream-ladened sleep. She woke up refreshed and in a relatively good mood. When she got up from her coffin to stretch, she noticed that her outfit had changed.

The color scheme was the same, but the style was more...functional than formal, in a sense of speaking. The main dress part was still sleeveless, and still the same knee-length, the slits on either side still coming up to her hips. The long leggings, however, were now short shorts, coming to the length her old uniform's skirt used to be. Underneath the v-neck, which was now wider and lower down to her abdomen, her long-sleeved turtle-neck was now sleeveless and cropped to just above the bottom of her ribs, showing about four or five inches of skin on her abdomen. A cord-like clasp ran between the two v-halves across her chest to hold the tunic in place. The long glove on her left arm remained unchanged, as did the short glove on her right. Knee-length black stockings and the Hellsing crest on an armband on the right arm completed the new outfit.

It was a nice outfit, but Seras would have to have a talk about to Major about his new 'hobby' later.

Smiling softly to herself, Seras pulled her boots on and zipped them up, then looked in the mirror, liking what she saw. This style even went with her messy hair, she noticed. Smiling broader to herself, Seras left for Sir Integra's office to see if she had anything set for her.

She did receive a few looks from the men on her way to the office, but she mostly ignored them. She finally made it to the office door and knocked it gently.

"Come in," came the loud, short reply. Seras did just that and shut the door behind her, and waited patiently for Integra to finish whatever she was doing at her desk. After a moment, Integra looked up and opened her mouth to say something; something that was frozen from the sight of Seras's new outfit. After a moment, she collected herself. "I have nothing for you tonight, Seras," she said with an icy edge to her voice. "You may want to check with Alucard, though. He may have plans for you."

Seras frowned at Integra's tone and suggestion, but nevertheless nodded and turned to walk through the closed door.

Instead of going to her Master's like Sir Integra suggested, Seras went outside. It was a cloudless, crystal clear night, and the moon was lovely full. Seras inhaled the nightly scent and decided to take a stroll around the grounds.

_**'Somevone ist in a good mood tonight,'**_ the Major's voice cut in after a moment. Seras smiled to herself.

"I think I am," she said, putting her hands behind her back as she sauntered through what used to be the gardens. "It's a nice night, and I'm basically free for the night. What's there not to be content about?" She felt the Major's smile.

_**'Nothing, then.'**_

"And there you are."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Seras continued her stroll. After a long while of walking, she finally found herself at Pip's grave, and her demeanor saddened. She stared at his makeshift headstone for a few moments before sighing to herself.

"I still dont have any flowers for you," she murmured to the stone. She felt the Major stir in her mind again.

_**'You mentioned Edelweiss, did you not?'**_he cut in softly. Seras nodded. _**'A fine choice,'**_ he said. **_'Courageous, he indeed vas.'_**

Seras smiled sadly. "Yes, he was," she said. She pressed her fingers to her lips and laid them on the stone over his first name. "I will bring him flowers," she said. She stared at the grave for a few more moments before turning to stroll some more. "I wonder what's going on in London..." she said suddenly. She again felt the Major stirring.

**_'...Speaking of vhich, Seras..."_** he said in a soft, serious tone that made Seras perk to attention. _**'...There ist something I haf been meaning to ask you...'**_

"What is it?" Seras asked, genuinely curious. There was silence from the Major for a few seconds.

**_'...In London, Hindenburg II hast yet to be completely cleaned out,' _**he finally said. **_'There ist something in my airship that I do not vish to be lost forever...' _**He paused. _**'...If you vould...could you retrieve it for me...?'**_

Seras froze, silent. Go back to that airship? "...What for...?" she asked tentatively. The Major remained silent. Finally, he said:

**_'Vone of the only things from ze past zat I hold dear.'_**

He was silent after that. Seras had to think; he wouldnt have asked if he didnt think that it was important. After a moment's thought, Seras summoned her 'wing' and took off towards London. 'I hope Master doesnt find out,' she thought to herself.

**_'Make that both of us.'_**

En route, Seras had to wonder why the Hindenburg II hadnt been excavated yet. 'They probably think it's haunted by the Major's ghost,' she thought with bitter humor. She felt the Major's amusement at the thought, and smiled to herself. She finally caught sight of the airship and silently touched down in front of it. Sure enough, it was still completely intact. Seras darted about until she found the entrance and stuck her head in.

The past months of disuse had left it slightly dusty inside, but otherwise undisturbed. She walked in, the heels of her boots making a muffled tap as she took each careful step. "Where is this thing you wanted?" she asked softly. She heard no answer. Instead, she _felt_ the directions being fed to her; the sixth sense of knowing _where_ to go.

Following that sense, Seras took a detour that was paved with the long-dried blood of when she drug the Major's corpse through the airship into the main viewing room, where the large dried puddle of blood remained. Feeling a strong sense of nostalgia, Seras took tentative steps through the room, and paused when she felt something touch her foot as she stepped down. She looked down to see the Major's glasses; still miraculously intact, albeit dusty.

She bent down and picked them up, blowing the dust off of them, and held them eye level. The Major wasnt kidding when he said he was near-sighted; these were pretty strong prescriptioned. Seras folded them and hung them on the cord over her chest as a keepsake, again feeling amusement from the Major.

The directional sense led her out of the viewing room and down a hall she hadnt seen been down before, but knew from the Major's memory. She kept walking until the sense stopped at a certain door to her left. It was locked, so Seras walked through it...and paused.

Unlike the rest of the ship, which was heavily militarized, this room was more...home-ish. It was clad in white; white walls, an antique-looking white couch with a rich wooden frame, a white desk with random things on it neatly placed, and even white carpet. And also unlike the rest of the airship, this room didnt suffer the months; not a speck of dust was anywhere.

This room just screamed 'Major's Room'.

Shaking her head, Seras set about the room, using the memory sense from the Major to find what he wanted her to find. It led her to a--to her amusement--large white vanity with a large mirror adorning the middle. There were the usual things a man as well-groomed as the Major would have; an ivory comb and brush set, a neatly-folded (white) cloth she figured he used to clean his glasses with, a small porclean jar with a lid, and an extra little tie pin--all arranged neatly on the surface.

On either side of the vanity were three drawers. Seras's senses led her to the bottom left one; the only one with a lock. Seras looked back up at the surface of the vanity at the porclean jar and gently lifted the lid, where there was a small key--also white. Ignoring all the lack of color, Seras took the key out of the jar and put it in the lock, then turned. It clicked softly, and Seras pulled the handle.

Inside of the drawer was a wooden box adorned with a beautifully carved design; albeit the design including a swastika. The box had no lock but did have a latch that was held in place with a turn-hold. Seras closed the drawer and stood up, holding the box gently in her hands. She walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at the box in her hands, wondering what was inside, and wondering whether or not the Major wanted her to see what was inside.

**_'Of course you may see vhat ist inside, Seras,'_** the Major suddenly said. Seras blinked, and fingered the latch delicately. She delayed for a moment before turning the turn-hold counter-clockwise and lifted the latch, and then the lid and inhaled softly.

Inside, settled on a white silk pillow, was a Knight's Cross; more specifically, the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds--the hightest honor. It was perfect--unmarred; untarnished, and gleaming like the diamonds encrusting the swords and oak leaves. The ribbon attached was unfrayed and also perfect. It was no wonder the Major cherished this artifact.

In her mind, Seras felt the Major's sentimentality. "...It's...lovely," Seras said, not really knowing the true value of the Cross. She actually heard the Major sigh in her mind.

**_'Fraulein,'_** he said softly, **_'do you know vhy this means so much to me?'_**

Seras shook her head. "I dont know," she said. "I _do_ know that this is the hightest honor one could achieve..."

**_'Ja, you are correct,' _**the Major continued. **_'...However, this honor ist quite literally the last memory of my mortality.'_**

Seras furrowed her brow in confusion. "...What do you mean?" she asked. She heard the Major sigh again.

**_'...Seras...' _**he said, softer than ever. **_'This avard means so much to me...because I had to literally die for it.'_**

Seras was suddenly hit with an ephifany. "...You mean...this means so much to you..." She gripped the box slightly tighter. "...Because you refused to give yourself up for it...you remained...human for it..."

**_'...Exactly...'_**

Seras was speechless. She cautiously ran the very tip of her finger over the shining metal, letting memories of the receiving of the Cross gently flow in and out of her own mind. This was something to be treasured, she knew. The Nazis who had received something like this hadnt most likely done things to be proud of in later years to come; the Major, on the other hand, had refused to let himself become profane...and he had power, vision, and influence--as well as this treasure--awarded to him because of it. Millennium itself was more or less nothing compared to the symbolism she held in her hands.

After a few minutes--hours, it seemed--of silence, Seras finally closed the lid and re-latched it. "Is that everything you needed?" she asked, a slight shake to her voice. The Major was silent for a moment.

_**'Ja,'**_ he replied. _**'However, you are free to take vhatever else you like.'**_

Seras was surprised at the invitation. "Well, I dont suppose Master will notice a new vanity and couch..." she thought with dry humor. Instead, she opened the rest of the drawers, finding small things of little value; however, she _did _discover that she and the Major had almost the same glove size, just for the hell of it. In one of the drawers was a white silk bag that was empty, so she filled it with the ivory comb and brush and the tie pin (what for, she didnt know, she just like the small jewel in the center), as well as a beautiful pen and ink set she found on his desk. There were also a few books on the desk, as well as a seal stamp adorned with simply **_M_**.

Upon further inspection, she found a closet with--surprisingly--only a long white coat inside. It fit her, so she took that, too. And just for the hell of it, she took one of the white satin pillows from the couch.

"I think that's everything I'll need," she said, checking her cargo. The box containing the Cross and the pillow was clutched securely to her chest, the coat was draped over her arm, and the rest was in the bag. She took a last look around before slipping through the still-locked door and taking off right through the top of the airship.

It took her no time to return to the Manor and slip unnoticed back into her room. She quickly but carefully deposited her new coat in the wardrobe she had been given a couple weeks ago, and put the pillow in her coffin next to her current one. The box containing the Cross, however, she caringly put into the drawer of her desk, along with the pen and ink and ivory set and seal. On top of the desk she laid the books and the tie pin. The silk bag itself was put in the wardrobe with the coat.

When all was said and done, she stepped back and sat on the closed coffin lid. "This has been a productive night," she said to herself. She thought about looking through those books she retrieved from the Major's room, but was interrupted by her Master slipping into her room in a silent shadow.

Seras frowned at his rudeness, but regarded his presence with, "Good evening, Master."

Alucard in turn looked over her altered outfit with obvious dislike, but said nothing. "Integra has informed me that she requested you in my presence," he said softly, but with a sharp edge. "That was an hour ago."

Seras stared him straight in the eye. "I was out," she said evenly, "and I suppose I lost track of time. My apologies, Master." There was no lie in her voice, for there was no lie in what she had said. Alucard's eyes narrowed nevertheless, and the nodded curtly.

"Alright," he said thickly. "However, just so we are clear, tomorrow night, we _will _be continuing your training." That said with an air of finality, he turned to leave.

"...No."

Alucard froze midway through the door. Slowly, he turned to face his fledgling. "...I beg your pardon?" he said through his teeth. Seras stared back at him with an even, unwavering gaze.

"I said no," she said. "And my meaning behind that is...I wish to train...on my own...without your help."

Silence.

* * *

_Whew! Long chapter...but I digress. The chapters will be longer from heron out, just to let you know. _

**Chapter 17 Preview:**

_**Not really a preview, but Seras and the Major proceed with step three of the essence integration process. Which means more Major/Seras. w00t.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alucard and Seras held a long-standing staring contest with one another; neither wavered, nor looked away. Seras finally broke the ice. "Master," she said, then took a needless breath. "...If I ever needed to learn on my own, now would be a perfect time." She hardened her gaze. "I dont want to be a burden on you forever. I need to carry my own weight, and that includes my training. I'm going to learn on my own." This time, it was she that ended the conversation with a finality tone.

More silence ensued. Then:

"Fine." The tone of her Master was sharp. He turned and walked right out the door without another word.

Seras stared at the door for a few moments, then sat back down on her coffin lid. "That went well..." she muttered.

_**'Could haf gone vorse,'**_ the Major put in. Seras nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." She heaved another useless sigh and looked down at her hands...and froze.

She just realized that the Major's glasses were still hanging from her tunic cord.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent looking at the books she had brought with her. As it turned out, not all of them were 'books', per se. The largest one was a photo/newsclip/letter album that held pictures of random people, himself, and she even recognized the Captain and the Doktor; as well as some letters from people. Another book was actually a sketchbook that held doodles and random notes. A third book was a signed copy of _Mein Kompf_. The last book she had taken was thick and had a lock on it; the Major affirmed that it was his journal.

By that time, it was nearing dawn, and Seras was beginning to get tired. She left the journal for later, and crawled into her coffin for some quiet time before sleeping, laying her head on both of the pillows. After a moment, she noticed the scent of the white one, and a small memory of the Major reclining on the couch with his head on that very pillow and writing in the journal graced her mind. Seras smiled at the peaceful memory and closed her eyes.

* * *

Seras barely noticed the transaction from real to mental world; the white-clad Major standing over her, staring as always, was the giveaway, though.

"...Must you do that...?" she asked, though she smiled a little. She saw the Major smile too, and straightened herself in the void.

**"But of course,"** the Major replied. Seras shook her head.

"Of course." She stood up fully. She noticed the Major staring at her, his head tipped slightly to the side, and inquisitive look in his eyes. "...What...?" The Major's smile broadened.

**"Your vonderful speech to you Master," **he said, looking as though he were trying not to laugh. **"Learn by yourself...Or haf_ me _help you?"**

Seras could feel her face redden. "...Uh..."

The Major let out a short laugh and held up a hand. **"_Nein_, I'm joking, Fraulein. Relax." **Seras huffed and pouted a little.

"Not funny," she mumbled.

**"I thought it vas."**

"You would."

The Major didnt answer. Instead, his visage grew serious. **"Seras,"** he said in a low voice, **"I do think that you need to train on your own...however..."** His eyes flashed. **"...I also believe that before you do, you vill need access to more of my powers..."**

Seras was fully attentive now. "More access?" she questioned. "I thought that when we...exchanged memories...I _had_ access to them." She had caught herself before she said 'kissed', much to her embarrassment. The Major shook his head.

**"_Nein_,"** he said. **"The exchange of memories merely opened vone of the passages of essence exchange. Only a small part of me vas passed to you; only a small percentage of my power vas given to you."**

Seras nodded, beginning to understand. "So, you're saying that another...passage...has to open for me to learn more?" The Major nodded.

**"Precisely."**

Seras nodded again. "So..." she drew out slowly. "...Will it be like last time...?" She left the 'when we 'kissed'' unsaid. The Major was silent, his eyes hidden behind the glare on his glasses. Seras didnt like that silence, and was apprehensive of what he had to say.

Finally, the Major shook his head. **"_Nein_," **he replied. The light glare disappeared, and his eyes locked onto hers. **"It vill be more..."** He seemed to search for an appropriate word. **"...Intimate."**

Seras blinked, not quite sure she'd heard him correctly. "...Intimate..." she repeated. The Major nodded. Seras shifted slightly where she stood. "...How so...?" The Major was silent for a moment more.

**"To be frankly honest,"** he replied, **"if you again decide to take the less conventional vay, I vill be doing...slightly more than just putting my lips on yours.**

**"On the other hand," **he added, **"the traditional vay ist indeed painful; more painful than the traditional memory exchange, und vill take you much longer to recuperate."**

Seras was silent, contemplating her options, limited they were. On the one hand, there was pain and a long recovery. On the other, there was the fact that she would have to...uh..._kiss_...the Major. Again. Maybe more. Her mental scales weighed the pros and cons, and quite frankly, a few moments of locking lips with him again beat out hours of unconscious recuperation following a fuckload of pain.

"...I...I think I'll go with...the other option..." She paused. "The...um...less conventional way..." she clarified. The Major nodded.

**"Very vell," **he said softly. He stepped closer to her. **"Just so ve are clear, Seras, I vant you to know exactly vhat ist going to happen."** Seras nodded, urging him on. **"Instead of memories, ve vill be exchanging emotion; und _zat_ ist vhy zis ist different. Emotion runs much deeper than memory; to share un emotion ist more intimate than sharing a memory.**

**"Vhen ve haf completed zis exchange, ve vill be able to feel each other's emotions; past und present." **He paused. **"Ist this vhat you are prepared to do?"**

Seras nodded after only a second's thought. 'No turning back now,' she thought. 'I've started this, I've got to finish it.' The Major held his gaze on her for a moment more before turning and gesturing to a void space; however, instead of the usual chair he normally conjured, the fog-like mist took the shape of the couch she saw in the Major's room on the Hindenburg II.

**"I recall you saying you vere fond of zis,"** he said with a hint of humor in his voice. Seras barely noticed it, knowing that the Major was right when he said that more than just a kiss would transpire here. The Major seemed to sense her discomfort, and began by putting a hand gently on her shoulder. **"If you dont vant to do zis, Seras..."**

"No," Seras said quickly. She put her hand shakily on the Major's, not noticing how the Major's eyes flashed. He gently led her to the seat and let her sit down on her own, then sat beside her.

**"Alright," **he said softly. **"This exchange requires some preparation on your part. Just focus on un emotion; I vould suggest a positive vone." **

Seras nodded and focused on...something. A positive memory...happiness; contentment; joy. She went with contentment. Letting content memories come into her mind, she was only faintly aware of the Major's hand move from her shoulder to her face. He let his hand hover over her cheek before touching it. She didnt flinch, nor draw away; she just kept her focus on contentment. Her focus was such that she barely felt the Major's lips ghost over hers. She did notice when he pressed closer to her, however.

Being in the sudden close, very personal, proximity of the Major snapped her out of her zen, but the Major didnt draw back. Instead, he slid his hand from her cheek to the side of her head, his fingers carded in her hair, and nudged her closer, pressing thier lips together.

Seras felt that exposing feeling once more, but this time, the exposure felt like it came from her chest rather than her head. It started out small; like a tiny hole barely small enough to see through. But when the Major pressed closer, his other hand resting gently on her hip, that hole widened; letting more out--and letting something else in.

_Pain._

The hand on her head began to stroke her hair; sliding to the back of her head and neck to finger the baby-soft strands there.

_Anger._

Seras's hands somehow found themselves on the Major's shoulders; her fingers digging into his pure white jacket.

_Resentment._

The Major pressed closer as Seras leaned back; she eventually had no more room to lean back on.

_Fear._

He slipped his tongue into her mouth; she accepted it without a fight.

_Fearlessness._

The hand on her hip was removed to support himself on the seat while the other trailed down to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

_Pride._

Her hands slipped under his arms and around him; moving of their own accord it seemed.

_Joy._

As the Major pulled her closer still, Seras began to feel an ache in her chest; more specifically, her heart.

_Contentment._

The ache became a dull pain that intensified as the seconds passed.

_Bliss._

All of a sudden, the Major lifted his supporting hand from the seat and the other from her back; Seras fell back onto the couch, taking the Major with her as he held her head in his hands. From their conjoined lips, Seras felt something from the Major reach inside of her; deep down in her heart; touching something that released everything to him.

_...Arousal._

Overcome with the foreign emotions, as well as her own, Seras blacked out.

* * *

Coming to was a slow process. The first thing she noticed was her state of mind; she felt content and completely at ease. As consciousness came back to her, she was aware that physically, though she felt weak, she was actually comfortable. Seras finally gained enough will to open her eyes, and was again graced with a white blur. She shifted slightly, but was unable to do much else from her weakness. In response to her shifting, she felt a hand stroke her hair.

**"_Guten Morgen_."**

Seras "hmmed" in response, quite unable to do much else. She suddenly felt a small hint of amusement that didnt quite come from her; so the second exchange had worked.

**"It's going to take a longer time for you to return to full efficiency," **the Major said softly. **"I vouldnt advise returning to the vaking vorld anytime soon."**

_'Why...?'_ Seras wondered to herself.

**"Because your essence needs time to conform to my new addition." **Pause. **"I can feel your confusion,"** he clarified. This seemed to satisfy Seras, for she stilled and said and did nothing more.

Hours; days; weeks, it seemed, passed as Seras slowly felt her strength returning to her. She had rested, as per his instruction, but she had been more or less aware since she came to. She had busied herself by filing through different emotions that were not her own; mostly, she felt content. It was nice, though, to feel so content; from herself or otherwise.

As she became more aware of her physical self, she shifted again and opened her eyes. She saw white, but it was more defined, and she saw that it was his jacket collar she was looking at--sideways. She was lying down...on the Major...

Oh. _Awkward._

Seras tensed slightly when she heard the Major laugh lightly, and felt strong amusement from him. She also became aware that he had an arm around her shoulders, and his fingers were gently fondling the tips of her hair locks. **"Oh, calm down, Seras,"** he said humorously. **"It ist not the vorst thing you haff experienced..."**

Seras felt her face redden and buried it in the nearest thing--Major's coat--then realized what she was doing but was now too embarrassed to move. She could tell the Major was enjoying himself immensely. That only made things worse.

**"Alright, Seras," **the Major said after letting her suffer. **"I apologize..." **

Though he sounded like he was still busting up on the inside, Seras could feel that he was genuinely trying to make her feel less embarrassed. She relaxed slightly and took her face out of his jacket; her face was still red, but not by much. She took that moment to assess the situation she was in.

On the materialized sofa, the Major was half-laying, half-reclining on it; his head resting on the arm and back nook, and the arm nearest the edge was relaxed on the cushion; his body was at an angle from the back, which allowed Seras some room. She herself was comfortably wedged between the back of the couch and the Major. She had been for the past hours or however long, resting herself on his body with her head on his chest while his other arm was draped loosely over her back and shoulders.

It was indeed an awkward picture, but oddly endearing, really...

Seras felt the Major withdraw his arm from her shoulders, allowing her the option of sitting up--getting off--whatever. And Seras actually surprised herself--and the Major, she knew--she actually debated whether or not to.

* * *

_Um, ja...that's about it..._

**Chapter 18 Preview:**

**_Seras begins to put the emotions to the memories, and the Major lets her in on what he FEELS when there's war. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The days to pass for Seras were a blast of frigid air from both Sir Integra and her Master. Integra was short, curt, and dismissed her coldly after giving orders. Alucard was silent and only once in eight days made eye contact with her. Most of the time, he wouldnt even look at her. For the first two days, Seras was afraid that he was suspecting the Major's presence; later, though, she knew that it was _her_ they were sore with.

And why, she thought. She had merely changed her wardrobe and took responsibility for her own training--with help from the entity in her head, of course; but since he was in her mind, it was technically still self-training. But she digressed. She had done nothing wrong that was worth all of this ice!

She was thinking that very thought as she sat at her desk two weeks after the second exchange. Integra had been putting her through mission after mission; home, London, and otherwise. She barely had time for herself, or for getting to reading the Major's journal.And the oddest thing, she noticed, was that she didnt feel any animosity toward Integra for her cold shoulder. She didnt even feel that offended. And now, sitting at her desk, she was trying to figure out why.

It was the first time in almost two weeks she had some time to herself to think, read; whatever. She eyed the unopened journal on the end of the desk for a moment, then grabbed it and slid it over in front of her. It didnt look very old, she had noticed. He couldnt have kept it for more than a year or so, from the condition. It was hard-bound, with a smooth leathery feel, with a ribbon bookmark about three-fourths into it. She fingered the brassy turn-lock before turning it and opening the latch.

The inside cover had the Millennium logo sketched into it, but nothing else. Seras took the pages and flipped them quickly over her thumb. They had a parchment-like look and feel, and the journal itself smelled much like his room had--fresh with a hint of some type of subtle cologne that actually smelled enticing. Another memory graced her mind; this time, he was sitting at his desk with that pen and ink set, silently writing with soft opera playing in the background. The emotion that went with that memory was content, with a passing emotion of joy; apparently, something had happened to make him happy before he had written what he had.

Feeling a little better about the whole thing, Seras turned to the pages with the ribbon bookmark, and skimmed down the German. After reading the two pages, she was hit with two realizations--and the memories that went with them. One, she now knew that why she didnt feel offended by Integra's coldness. And two, when she read the passage and focused on the Major's emotions regarding Integra, she felt the same emotion as she did with Pip every so often. The epiphany: the Major had something akin to a 'crush' on Sir Integra!

Wow. That was the only word that her mind could form. She didnt really know what to think or feel; wait, she did feel one thing--confused. Not about the Major having a 'crush' on Integra, but...about her own feelings toward this new information. She already had an inkling that the Major was fond of Integra, considering the way he acted toward her...his nickname of 'Lovely Fraulein' to her kind of gave it away. Another clue was that back right before he had been killed, he had said that 'he wished for her to keep his company for many a year to come'.

He had apparently wanted Sir Integra to be his 'companion', for lack of a better term, since he saw her.

...And Seras had no idea why she felt so conflicted about it.

* * *

Whether or not the Major noticed her thoughts and feelings, she didnt know; and if he did, he didnt acknowledge the fact. Instead, when she showed up in her mental world, he greeted her as always by standing over her with a grin on his face and a cheerful **"_Guten morgen_." **

Seras smiled back and accepted his hand to help her stand fully up. "_Guten morgen um sie zu,_" she responded. The Major's grin broadened.

**"How haff the missions been going?"** he asked, knowing full well that he and Seras hadnt had a decent conversation in nearly a week. Seras heaved a sigh.

"Horrid," she replied. She conjured a seat herself and flopped into it. "Sir Integra has been so cold to me...Master, too..." She wrung her hands. "I dont really know what I did wrong, other than change my wardrobe and break away from Master Alucard's dependence...why then are they...?"

She broke off when she felt one of the Major's hands cover her own. She looked up and saw him staring down at her with oddly soft eyes.

**"You neednt vorry about them, Seras," **he said gently. **"You are doing vhat you believe to be your own path...do not deign to conform to their expectations. You are better than zat."**

Seras felt her unbeating heart swell from the comforting complement. She glanced back down at her hands, and saw the Major clench his grip briefly before letting her hands go. Seras thought she felt her hands tingle from where he touched them...

**"Haff you been sorting through emotions yet?"**

The random question brought Seras out of her thoughts. "Oh!" she said, then blushed at her own stupidity. "Um..." Now she was embarrassed that she had pieced together Integra's image and his emotion. "...Not really...I havent really had time..."

The Major raised an eyebrow at her obvious discomfort. **"Really,"** he said shortly. Seras scrambled her mind for something--_anything_--to say.

"What is it with you and war?"

Oh yeah. Great save, chicken shit, her inner psyche scolded. However, the Major seemed to forgive her sorry save. His expression completely changed. His gaze slipped into the void; his golden eyes lightened, seeming to swirl in color. A smile something between contentment and insanity adorned his face, and suddenly, Seras was hit with an emotion so powerful, it almost overwhelmed her.

It was almost impossible to explain; if anything, this was what an orgasm must be like, only it was an emotion, rather than a physical feeling. It was an amazing feeling; totally addictive. It was no wonder the Major wanted endless war! If this was what he felt when there was war--or at the very thought of war--then she had no problem seeing why the Major loved war.

Almost as quickly as it started, it ended abruptly. After she came down from the high, Seras, noticed that she was clutching the front of her clothes, over her heart. The Major was now looking at her, that spark of insanity still in his eyes.

**"Does that answer your question?"**

Seras gaped at him, the aftershock of that emotion still pulsating through her being. As she and the Major met gazes, she had the sudden desire to see something bleed; and that snapped her out of her high. She averted her gaze and fought back a blush. "...Yes...I...I believe it does..."

The Major let out a quiet laugh. **"That's ze problem vith most others," **he said absently. **"They dont understand vhy I love var so much..."** He conjured a seat and sat down.** "From ze very beginning, I vent to var, for the _sake_ of var."**He laced his fingers together. **"Not for racism; not for terrorism; not for antisemitism. I love var...because of var."**

Seras tilted her head slightly to the side. The Major's eyes were blocked behind a light glare, but Seras knew he was staring at her.

**"...Now, _you_ know." **He elaborated at the questioning look she gave him. **"...You understand vhy I love var."**

Seras nodded, really getting what he was saying; but at the same time, she still didnt really understand at all.

* * *

**Ch****apter 19 Preview**

_**Seras and the Major share personal experiences, despite a foreboding feeling toward her Master.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_I would just like to take a moment to thank a few choice people for their encouraging reviews: Sama, thanks for putting up with my badgering at school. I know I've been a pain. And Elijah Snow, thank you for the extensive and insightful reviews! I hope to see more of them to provide better quality for my future chapters! Now! On with the story!_

The next evening, Seras was surprised to find that Sir Integra had no missions for her. No meetings with Alucard. Not even guard duty. All she said was that Seras was free for the evening, and to at least stay alert for any emergencies, then went back to whatever paperwork she was doing, leaving Seras to herself.

And that was exactly what Seras did. She first took an hour's stroll around the grounds; she had gotten up early, and the sun was finishing its decline over the horizon. It was warm out, but a fine breeze was wisping here and there, making it a relatively pleasant night.

The Major was silent, letting Seras enjoy herself; but Seras did sort of wish for his company. Her earlier comment at the begining, when she said his voice was not pleasant to listen to, had taken a major paradigm shift. She liked listening to him talk now; at least, when he wasnt poking fun at her, anyway. His voice was soft and even; he didnt stutter or even overuse or misuse words. She figured his gift was honed during those fifty-odd years of practice.

The best part was, when they talked, they genuinely seemed to understand each other, and it wasnt just because they could see and feel what the other was talking about. Talking to the Major felt natural to her; like she could trust him with everything he heard, saw, and felt.

Seras stopped in her tracks. _Trust_.

Silence but the wind echoed through the emtpy yard as Seras just pondered what she thought. She..._trusted_...the Major. But why?

She felt a gentle shift in her mind, indicating that the Major had picked up on whatever emotion she was feeling.

**_'Ist something amiss?'_** he asked softly. Seras was silent for a few more moments.

"...Something of the sort," she finally said. "...But not in a particularly bad way."

**_'Do tell.'_**

Seras was again silent. She then turned and summoned her 'wing' and flew to the Manor; barely a few feet from the ground. She liked flying. She felt so free when she flew...The Major's gentle laughter rung in her head.

**_'Like a child, you are, Seras,'_** he mused. Seras felt her face flush. **_'...But no vone ever said being a child vas a bad thing...'_**

Seras smiled and shadowed through the walls until she was in her room. She retracted her 'wing' and sat on her coffin lid. "Hey," she said softly. The Major shifted in her mind, letting her know she had his attention. "...Can we...talk...?"

**_'Ve are talking.' _**Seras shook her head.

"I mean...can we...you know...talk about...us...? Ourselves," she added. The Major emitted a thoughtful feeling.

**_'Of course,'_** he said after a moment. Seras wrung her hands for a moment, then nodded off, letting herself project into her mind without actually falling asleep.

The Major greeted her fondly, of course, upon opening her mind's eyes. **"_Gut Abend_, Seras," **he said with a smile. Seras smiled back.

_"Gut Abend,"_ she returned. She fidgeted for a moment before the Major conjured up a seat; it wasnt the usual, but rather the couch like last time. "Uh..."

**"You vanted to talk about...ourselves, vas it?" **The Major sat down on one end of the couch. **"Vhat about?"**

Seras went silent for a moment, then took a place on the other side, within arm's reach of the Major. "About...anything, really," she said. "Like...things we dont know just from memories or emotions alone...things like...a favorite color, or flower...what music we like, or like...life..." She broke off, suddenly feeling silly. The Major, however, had a very thoughtful look on his face.

**"I see," **he said. He shifted to the side and leaned one arm on the back of the couch. **"Vhat about me do you vant to know?"**

Seras wrung her hands. "Um...I guess..." As she wracked her mind, the Major smiled.

**"If you vant me to start, I vould like to know vhat your favorite color ist."**

Seras nodded. "I love the color blue," she said. "Not regular blue, but rather...like sky blue..." She sounded a little sad.

**"It sounds like it vould be a lovely color on you," **the Major put in. Seras felt her cheeks tinge pink and nodded.

"It was," she said. "My...my mum said it brought out my eyes." Her sadness was resonating through the void. "But I'm just going out on a limb here, with your favorite color being white?"

The Major grinned. **"You are correct,"** he said. **"I vear it because it ist the color of nothing. Und nothing can haff anything put into it. A blank slate."**

"Rebirth," Seras put in with a pensive look. "...You started wearing white after..." The Major nodded, grinning.

**"Wery good," **he said. **"Und you are correct." **He paused for a moment to lace his fingers together. **"Might I inquire about your life? Before Hellsing?" **Seras nodded. **"Vhy didnt you haff any friends? Real friends?"**

Seras knew that it was an honest question, not like when other people were condescending enough to demand it back then. "I guess...it was because at first, I didnt really...want or need them." She began to wring her hands again. "After...what happened...I hated everyone. Even the other kids in the orphanage, who had no parents...they didnt see theirs get killed, or their mother's corpse be raped. They didnt get shot 7 times, or have to live with seeing it over and over again, or be rejected by countless would-be parents because the caretaker warned them about 'that girl'..." She broke off, the anger and pain hanging heavy across the void.

"...And then, even after I got out of the orphanage, I shaped up enough to want to be a police officer, like my father; and maybe even retire to open up a flower shop like my mum...to pay homage to the both of them...but..." She let out a small laugh. "We both know how that turned out..."

The Major was now looking at her with not pity, as she had expected, but rather understanding. He nodded. **"I can see that," **he said. **"After the wiolent death of parents, or family, for zat matter, friends und companions seem...useless..."**

Seras nodded. So he _did_ understand. "...Did you lose your parents, too?" she asked. She never really ventured that far into his personal memories, and thanked him not to venture that far into hers. The Major was silent for a moment.

**"...Ja, I did," **he finally said, and Seras could feel a small twinge of sadness. **"Und not just my parents," **he added. **"I lost my brothers und my sister, too." **

Seras almost gasped. "...You had siblings?" she asked. The Major nodded, his smile faltering.

**"I did," **he said. **"I vas the second youngest...my sister vas younger than I vas. I vasnt as young as you vhere, vhen it happened; I vas 15. Und zey all died in un accident." **Seras waited patiently for him to continue. **"I vas sent to live vith relatives who hated me before I joined the military..." **He smiled a little. **"Did you know zat I vorked in a library?"**

Seras shook her head. The Major nodded. **"I did. I suppose zat ist vhere I honed most of my intelligence. Of course, my favorite subject to read about vas var."**

"That was a given," Seras put in. The Major grinned. "Did you have any friends?" The Major nodded.

**"Ja, but only vone person vas ever considered my 'friend',"** he replied. **"Dok ist...vas...my only friend."**

Seras then remembered the Doktor's reaction to seeing Major's head get cut off, and felt a little guilty. "He was?" she asked timidly. The Major nodded.

**"Ja. Ve've been friends since before I vas a Major, vhen I vas still a lieutenant. I saved his life."**

Seras tipped her head to the side. "How?" she asked. The Major closed his eyes in nostalgia.

**"I vasnt kidding vhen I said I vas not antisemitic,"** he said. **"I saved Dok from the Camps. He's a quarter Jewish."**

"Really?" Seras responded, also shifting to sit sideways. Major nodded again.

**"All he vanted vas to discover the boundaries of his genius," **he said. **"I saw his potential. So I pulled some strings, had a letter of recommendation made, und had a few records of his destroyed. I haff had his devotion ever since." **

Seras could hear the fondness in the Major's voice. The Major started to laugh.

**"If I didnt know any better," **he said, greatly amused, **"I vould haff to say that he vas...enamored vith me..."**

"If you dont mind my saying," Seras added, "I think he was." Major laughed again.

**"I actually vouldnt put it past him,"** he said. He leaned back a little. **"Your turn."**

Seras thought for a moment. "...What is the first thing you notice about me?" she asked. The Major raised an eyebrow.

**"Truthfully?" **Seras nodded. He didnt answer; rather, he shifted his eyes to her chest and back at her eyes. Seras blushed.

"...Oh, you rotten pervert..."

The Major laughed. **"Vell, vhat do you expect? At least I answered honestly, anyvay..."**

Seras had to give him _that_, at least. "Right..." she muttered. She shifted slightly. The Major just grinned.

**"Vhat do you notice about me?" **the Major asked in return.

"Your eyes," Seras said without a pause. "I mean...they just stand out from..." She eyed his colorless attire. "...The rest of you." The Major tipped his head in a 'that's true' manner.

**"Just so you know, Seras," **he said gently, surprising her by taking her chin in his hand. **"I notice _your_ eyes right after."** Seras blinked. **"They are un astounding shade of blue, und innocent. You can see right into your soul vith your eyes."**

Seras flushed slightly. "...Well...that's nice to hear," she said. "And..." She pulled his hand from her face. "I notice your hands." The Major actually looked like this was news. "Your hands...they're just...well...beautiful..." Her face deepened in color. The Major looked at his own hand, then back at Seras.

**"Vell, _zat_'s news to me," **he mused. **"I am flattered, Seras." **He leaned back and seemed to think for a moment.

**"Do you regret being made into a wampire?"**

Seras was taken aback by this sudden question. However, she did have an answer; one she had been feeling almost constantly since the beginning.

"...Almost every day."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Integra's office, the Hellsing commander herself was standing in front of the window, smoking a cigar and staring out into the distance. Her Servant shadowed in behind her, an emotionless look on his face.

"How goes Seras, Alucard?" she asked softly. Alucard, who had just come from his fledgeling's room, sat down on the edge of her desk before answering.

Bitterly, he responded, "Not well. I am sure you have felt it too, Integra. Something is not right with her. Her new attitude, those powers of hers...I dont know what to make of it."

Integra took the cigar from her lips and exhaled. "I have been sending her on mission after mission," she said thoughtfully, "and on each one, you have told me she exibits nothing extraordinary; just her usual abilities before she drank Pip Vernadotte's blood." She paused. "And yet, you say she has some kind of power within her...something you have never seen in another vampire before, and something she is not using..."

"...Unless I force it out of her," Alucard finished. "In most cases, when I try to force myself into her mind." His crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "She is hiding something that her power wants to keep hidden...be it subconscious or otherwise."

Integra inhaled from her cigar and then exhaled again before responding. "I want you to find out what that is, Alucard," she said icily. "I dont want Seras too independant. Niether of us can be sure what will happen if we let her run rampant with her powers, or if we simply let her be. A strong and faithful soldier she may be, but she _is_ a vampire, nonetheless. If it does come down to it..." She broke off, and Alucard nodded, understanding.

"She will end up like me."

* * *

_Dear me...whatever is Seras to do, with her two commanders plotting against her? _

**Chapter 20 Preview**

**_Alucard challenges Seras and discovers the truth after almost going too far._**

_--bows--I'll see you on the big 2-0!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After her 'getting to know you' conversation with the Major, Seras felt a little better about actually trusting him. She had learned that he personally hated his name, and preferred 'Major' as a substitute (much like how Dok preferred 'Dok' over his birth name, 'Avondale'). She also learned that his favorite pasttime--other than planning a war, of course--was to read and listen to music. She learned more about his family and his life pre-war-loving; she also learned--indirectly, from his description of a favorable companion--that he did, indeed, have a 'crush' on Sir Integra.

By that time, Seras had promised herself that she wouldnt allow herself to feel anything toward this information. Why? She had no idea. His feelings were'nt so different from hers toward Pip, was it? Though, her ideal 'companion' most certainly did not have 'pervert' in the qualifications...

But still. She did understand, anyway. Sir Integra was indeed favorable. She was tall, beautiful, commanding, and had class. Just throw in a skirt, and she was downright desirable by any man. It was no wonder Alucard desired her so.

Seras had snapped herself out of her induced sleep to find that she had gone from sitting up on her coffin to lying down on it. It wasnt very comfortable, though, and from looking at the wall clock, it was still about an hour until sunrise. A nice stroll or fly around the grounds again wouldnt hurt. She flew upwards, shifting through the Manor walls, until she was outside, on the west side.

She took in the pre-dawn air and gently levitated off the ground, loving the feeling of freedom flying gave her. During the war, she had no time to appreciate it, but now, she could indulge. She felt the Major's humor in her mind, and smiled a little before summoning her 'wing' to fly a little higher, just skimming the first five feet off the ground. She could almost invision wings from her back, rather than her arm; taking when her father called her 'his little angel' while he twirled her over his head to reality...

Suddenly, Seras felt something from inside of her push outward--right out of her back. She paused mid-air, and turned to look.

Black wings, shadowed and half-bird-half-bat-like, extended out of her back, stretching to thier six-foot span, and retracting slightly, as though to test themselves out. "Oh...my...!" She retracted the 'wing' into her left arm, and still the two on her back stayed. "...How did...?!"

**_'You villed it to be, Seras,'_** the Major's voice cut in. **_'You are using your own powers vithout my help. You invisioned it to happen, und it did.'_**

Seras gave them a test flap, and then shot into the air, feeling the exhilerating rush of air on her face. _'Is this what it's like to be an angel?'_ she wondered to herself, giddy like a child. She heard the Major laugh in her mind.

**_'You play the part vell enough,' _**he mused. Seras laughed and sailed over the trees.

She was having so much fun, she didnt notice the figure standing in the shadows, watching her. She didnt notice his eyes narrow, or his arm raise. She didnt notice the gun in his hand until it went off.

She did notice, however, when she was 80 feet in the air and a blessed bullet shot through the air and penitrated her left wing.

Seras screamed and began to plummet to the ground, her left wing shattered and the right one retracting back into her body. The pain from the shot wing also took its toll on the entire left side of her back and shoulder. She barely had time to summon her arm 'wing' before smashing headfirst into the ground. It saved her from a shitload of pain, though, and she landed kneeling safely, though hurting, on the ground.

"What the hell was _that_!?" she gasped, clutching her left shoulder as far back as she could reach. She felt fury in from the Major in her mind.

**_'You haff company, Seras!'_** she heard him hiss, and she looked around until she saw her Master making his way toward her, his gun still in hand.

"Master!" Seras called to him, standing shakily to her feet. "Master! What was that about? Why did--?" Her eyes widened when she saw him raise his gun again. She managed to move this time before he shot the ground where she had been standing. "_Master_! Have you gone completely _mad_!?" she screeched. "What the _hell_!?

Alucard lowered his gun and stared flaming arrows into her. "If I were you," he said with a dark, evil tone, "I would summon your powers and save yourself..." He raised his gun again.

"...Before I kill you."

Seras's eyes widened to thier full limit before she had to dodge another bullet. "Master!" she screamed after dodging another one. "What have I done!? What did I do to deserve this!?"

Alucard didnt answer. Instead, he uttered the Control Art Restriction System under his breath and Seras was graced with his shadowed body engulfed with eyes staring at her. Level One. _Shit._

**_'Scheiße!'_** she heard the Major concur. **_'Zat COWARD! He does not comprehend vhat you haff done, und now...!' _**Seras could feel his rage, and it momentarily distracted her. Another bullet barely grazed her cheek, and she screamed before summoning her arm 'wing' to get the hell out of there.

"Shit!" she hissed to herself, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and back. "Shit shit shit shit _shit!_ Master's gone crazy!" Her vampiric senses felt the next bullet aim for her, and she took a sharp left. _'Gotta get away gotta get away...!'_ she thought, tears coming to her eyes. She made a turn to head toward London, but was cut off when a bullet--no doubtedly sped up by his own powers--hit her right in the left arm, completely dissipating her 'wing'.

She hit the ground this time, and she hit it hard. She groaned in pain, her face in the dirt and her left arm once again relatively useless. She heard her Master walk toward her, and began to cry. _'He's gonna kill me...'_ she thought. She heard his footsteps get louder, and heard the gun click back. A pure, clear tear ran down her face and faded into the earth.

_'Help me, Major!'_

Alucard stepped closer, feeling the defeat in his fledgling. Now was the perfect time to get into that head of hers...what the fuck...?

He stepped back unconsciously when the blood and shadowed essence of Seras's left arm began to shift and fade in color...until it turned white. From the whitened essence, Alucard heard a voice he thought to be long dead.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

Alucard raised his gun and shot at the essence; but at the same time, the shape of a hand came forth and a golden-white barrier raised itself around Seras, effectively blocking the bullet, and then shooting it right back at Alucard's gun, shattering it to pieces. Alucard dropped the remains and stared at the spreading white mass coming from Seras's arm. The white hand that had summoned the barrier clutched at the grass, and soon an arm followed; and following that was a familiar shape; pure white like the mass, until an entire upper body was seen.

Alucard stared in almost horror at the mass; he could feel himself backing up, restraining the primitive urge to hiss at it. The essence that it was emitting...it was holy. Anderson's blades and sacred papers were _nothing _compared to this! The shape of the essence gently put a hand on Seras's head, and all the blood around her retracted into her body and any wounds were healed. It then raised its head...and Alucard was graced with unpleasant golden eyes burning with rage.

"...It cant be...!" he hissed, his fangs elongating from the quadrupled threat. "You're dead! _You're dead!_"

The golden eyes narrowed, and then it extended the hand not connected to Seras toward him. Immediately, the surrounding white mass shot at him in steaks; connecting and tearing at his body with ease. And there was nothing he could do about it. His own profane powers were useless to him, he knew. Unlike getting torn at by Anderson or getting shot at by human guns, these actually caused him immense pain; tore into his very blackened soul, forcing him out of Level One and back into his everyday form.

This time, he was in too much pain to notice that the white mass was enveloping him; pulling him in to devour and purify his damned soul, he thought wildly. He saw the raw form of his presumed-dead enemy retract into the mass, and Seras sit up, though not on her own. Her eyes were glowing with the gold of the Mad Major, her face twisted with rage. As he came closer, the mass enveloping him retracted back into her body, and her right arm shot out to grab his head, and everything went white.

When he was conscious a split second later, the first thing he saw was the last thing he wanted to see.

The Major himself was standing a short distance from him, Seras cradled in his arms and apparently unconscious, and a look of unbridled _rage_ on his face; an expression Alucard had never seen on him before. The Major's eyes narrowed nastily at him before he turned and formed a misty couch and laid Seras gently on it; the Major ran a hand gently through Seras's hair, and the girl's eyes fluttered open tiredly. Her eyes shifted to the Major, and a look of absolute relief overtook them. Then they shifted to Alucard, and she paled considerably and blindly grasped for the Major's arm.

The Major gently clasped her hands and set them down on her abdomen, whispered something to her, then turned to Alucard, his eyes ablaze with fury.

**"You damned coward," **he hissed, standing between Seras and Alucard. **"How could you attack her like zat?!"**

Alucard seemed to shake off most of his shock by this point. His eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. "I really think the _real_ question is, what the _hell_ are you doing here!?" He gestured to the black void that was now protected with a golden white tinge. The Major's eyes narrowed.

**"That ist beside the point,"** he said in an eerie low voice. **"I vant to know _vhy_ Seras vas attacked. I vant to know _vhy_ you tried to _kill_ her!"**

Alucard glared at the Major, then at Seras, who flinched slightly, and back to the Major. "I think I just found out why," he ground through his teeth. He shifted out of the Major's blocking of Seras to glare at his fledgling. "So _this_ is what you have been hiding from me?!" he snapped, making her shake. "You've been housing the _goddamned Major_!? Do I _want_ to know what you were thinking!?" He didnt care that Seras began to cry, the fear for her life going unnoticed by him. He growled low in his throat.

"What were you _thinking_, Seras!?" he demanded, taking a threatening step forward. "Were you thinking he would give you _power_!? Is _that_ why you drank his foul blood!? _I _wouldnt deign to drink his blood!" He sneered in disgust at her tears, and didnt even notice that the Major's fists were clenching hard enough that if he were physical, bones would be cracking. "Or are you just a whore?"

It was unanimous. Seras gasped and teared up again, burying her face in her hands. Alucard growled at that reaction, then was sent flying from a well-place punch in the chest. It actually _hurt_. He clasped a hand to the hit area, thinking that if he were in his body, his sternum would be snapped in two. He looked up to see the Major glaring down at him, his fist still clenched.

**"How _dare_ you!" **he seethed, his eyes flashing with hate. **"How _dare_ you say zat about your own blood! Seras hast done _nothing_ wrong! Nothing at all! Und you haff the _nerve_ to call her a _whore_?! _Sie unempfindlich B__astard_!"**

Alucard rubbed his sore chest, then paused as an epiphany hit him. A look of realization came over his face as he stood up and stared at the Major. "Now I see," he said softly. "It all makes sense now..." He made eye contact with the Major.

"You're a Holy Being."

* * *

_Ooohhhh...it's getting heated! _

**Chapter 21 Preview**

_**Seras discovers the answer to the question of what the Major really is, and hits a wall in her and Major's relationship.**_

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Seras stopped crying when she heard the banter of her Master. She gaped between the two of them, noting her Master's sudden change in attitude, and the Major's daring for Alucard to say _anything. _"...Holy Being...?" she questioned, mostly to herself. "...What's a...?"

**"Nothing of concern right now," **the Major cut in quickly, his eyes narrowing at Alucard. The elder vampire stood up, his hand still over his wounded physical essence.

"The Hell it isnt," he said in a wavery voice that didnt sound like him at all. "...A Holy Being, Seras...one of Heaven's True Chosen...the complete opposite of a profane 'vampire'..."

**"Enough!"**

"...An immortal chosen at death..." Alucard stepped up, ignoring the Major. "...What is something like _that_ residing in your actual being...?"

Seras's gaze was shooting between her Master and the Major, now thouroughly confused. "...What...what are you talking about...?" she demanded, sitting up. "...Are you talking about the _Major_...? What is a 'Holy Being'...?" She clenched her fists. "What is going _on_!?"

She heard the Major let out something between a growl and a sigh. **"You vonce asked vhat I vas, Seras,"** he began slowly, his eyes still pinned to Alucard. **"...Und _that_ ist vhat I am. I told you zat at the time of my death, the Holy und the Profane stood at my body und offered me a choice. Quite the opposite to vhat Alucard chose..."** He broke off for a moment. **"...I became Holy...instead of Profane..."**

Seras began to feel a slight dawning realization. "...What does that mean...?" she asked timidly. The Major clenched his fists again.

**"It means...that I am, indeed, Holy. Profane beings cannot touch my skin...my powers und barriers repel unholy und neutral attacks alike...only the power of another Holy, or the use of a holy weapon can defeat me...directly..."**

Seras thought back to Sir Integra's sword. The barrier had penitrated it...but directly... "...Sir Integra's sword...it was _blessed_...!" she concluded. "That's the only reason why it killed you!"

The Major nodded, still not looking at her.

"...But..." Another realization dawned on her. "...How was _I_ able to touch you then...?"

Complete silence. Then...

**"You vere never meant to be a wampire, Seras,"** the Major finally said, turning to look at her with almost sad eyes. **"You vere meant to haf the same choice as Alucard und I."**

Alucard made a pissed-off sound deep in his throat. "Now, wait just a--!"

**"_Nein!_" **the Major snapped, turning back to Alucard. **"Do not deny the facts! You saw vhat vas in her soul! She vas hand-chosen by The Between itself to make the Choice!" **His hands were now rhythmically clenching and unclenching.

**"Und you took zat choice from her."**

"Someone tell me what the hell is going _on_!" Seras screamed, standing up now and feeling like throwing a tantrum. "What is The Between!? What is the Choice!? _What_ are you two _talking_ about!?"

A heavy silence once again fell upon the three of them. Finally, Alucard spoke up.

"For your information," he said gravely, "I did _not_ know about her soul. All I saw was something strong...much stronger than average, or even super-average humans. I saw potential."

The Major shook his head slowly. **"If you vould have just let her be," **he said barely above a whisper, **"she vould haf made the same choice I vould haf."** He turned to Seras. **"_That _ist vhy you could touch me, Seras. Because your _soul_ still had the purity. Because you vere destined to become a Holy Being."**

Seras was deathly silent before walking past him and up to her Master. "We need to talk alone," she said softly, though a razor-sharp edge cut through his ears. She turned to the Major. "If you can, would you please try to block off the exchange?"

"You went through the _exchange_--!?" Alucard began, but with a shove, he dissappeared from Seras's mind.

"I'll talk to you when I'm done with him," she told the Major in the same razor-like voice. The Major merely nodded, and Seras pushed herself out of her mind.

Back in the physical world, Seras pulled herself to her feet and turned to her Master. "What was that?" she demanded, her voice wavering violently. "What the _fuck_ _was that_!?" She barely waited for her Master to respond before boldly shoving him with both hands. "_Tell me_!" she screamed. She made a move to shove him again, then Alucard grabbed her wrists and held them tight.

"I think that _I_ am the one that deserves some explaination, Police Girl!" her Master spat bitterly. "But before we come to that, let's review on your absolute _stupidity_ first!" He threw her arms back to her, causing her to stumble back and almost fall. "_How_ can you lay there in your head like that, treating the goddamned _Major_, of all beings, like a welcome friend in your home!?" His hand shook as though he wanted to hit her badly.

"He..." Seras began shakily, then regained her boldness. "He's been decent to me! He's been helping me with some helpful powers! Powers I now understand that _you_ cant have, or even hope to have!"

Alucard burned fire into her eyes with his glare. "...And do you even know _why_ he has been helping you with his generosity?" he asked darkly. Seras blinked back tears.

"He...he said that it was because I never asked for them...he _offered_ to give them to me! And...!" She wiped her eyes. "...He even offered to make the exchange gradual...to help me learn them..." She was cut off by her Master's maniac laughter.

"Oh, you stupid creature!" he roared, shaking his head in a pitying way. "You incredibly stupid, stupid creature...!" He looked at her again. "You dont see what he's doing, do you?"

"He's not doing _anything_!" Seras shot back. She was cut off from the rest of her defense by Alucard's laughter again.

"Think about it, childe of mine," he said in a condescending tone. "The Major is, perhaps, the most powerful being we have ever encountered...perhaps, ever _will_ encounter! He is physically immortal, has power over midians, has holy powers, and if given another fifty years, could destroy this Earth!" He shook his head again, chuckling to himself. "Why, in the name of all things holy he is, would he deign to reside, for the rest of his existance, in your underdeveloped little mind?"

It was like an icy, hard slap to the face. Seras took an unconscious step back, shaking her head. "...No..."

"You see now, Seras?" Alucard asked in a more gentle tone, as though condoling her for her idiocy. "...He's using you. Getting you ready for his powers..."

"...No...!"

"...Until the day he can inhabit your very essence..."

"Stop it!"

"...And control, or even become you."

_"SHUT UP!!"_

Seras took off into the sky on two wings, tearing ass towards London to get away from either the cold truth or the harsh lies. Alucard watched her go, actually feeling sorry for her. He shook his head, then headed back toward the Manor. The sun was rising now on the horizon; he thought, if she were lucky, the sun would take her before the Major did.

* * *

Seras was blinded by her tears, but not blinded enough to know that the uncomfortable rays of the sun were beginning to hit her, making flying more difficult. She looked around wildly for shelter, and her gaze landed on the still-intact Hindenburg II. With barely a thought, she flew down and through it before the trauma and the fatigue hit her, and she collapsed in the main viewing room, where the surrounding remains of the buildings shadowed the windows enough for some comfort. She blindly stumbled forward until she half-collapsed in the seat of the chair, and began sobbing into her arms.

What if it were true, what her Master said? Hell, what was she fucking thinking!? It _had_ to be true! The Major had no real valid reason for staying in her mind for that long without some sort of string attached...and that string was her. She choked on her tears, but didnt really care. She felt so..._hurt_. Not by her Master's words, or by the implications. She was hurting because all the trust she felt she had for him was now shattered into a million pieces.

Did he even have siblings? Was the Doktor even his friend, or just a mindless drone? Did he really like her eyes? Did he even really care?

Or were they all lies? Was he just using her for the moment he would erase her existance, and replace it with his own? And that the only reason why he chose her to inhabit was because she was a...Holy Being...or whatever, like him? A compatable soul to overcome and then live through her?

Her thoughts were interrupted with her vampiric instincts telling her that it was getting too light for a proper savehaven. She stumbled up and walked shakily through the airship until she found what looked like a lab. It was bloody and filthy, but it was also dark and had zero sunlight once she closed the door behind her. She tiredly staggered to the cleanest empty gurney and crawled on it, flunking exaustedly on it and closing her eyes, willing the headache she had to disappear...

...Willing herself to disappear...

* * *

_I made myself cry writing this and listening to "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation._

**Chapter 22 Preview**

**_The Major gives his explaination, and it isnt what Seras expected._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Even though she didnt want to, and even though she willed with all her might not to, Seras opened her eyes to see that she was lying down on a familiar couch, milky in color, with the Major sitting on the arm opposite to the one her head rested on, looking ahead into the void with unblinking eyes. He seemed to sense her awakening, and turned his head toward her, his eyes holding a swirl of unrecognizable emotion. Seras, however, only felt anger, and her eyes must've shown it. **"...Seras,"** he began, but Seras shot up from her lying down position and glared at him.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed, standing up. She clenched her fists and stepped back when the Major stood up and held a hand out to her. "Dont you _touch_ me, you bastard!" The Major lowered his hand, his eyes darkening.

**"Am I to assume your conversation vith Alucard ended on a sour note?"** he asked. Seras growled in her throat.

"As if you dont know!" she snapped. The Major's eyes narrowed.

**"Honestly, I do not!" **he shot back. **"I respected your vishes--I dampened ze link so I vould not hear your conversation!"** Seras scoffed in disbelief. **"Vhat, you do not believe me?"**

"Of _course_ I dont!" Seras howled back. "Why should I!? You've just been lying to me since the beginning!"

**"I most certainly haf not!" **the Major responded, as though offended. **"I merely chose not to respond to your question--it ist not the same as lying!"**

"Close enough!" Seras snapped. She lowered her head, not bearing to look at him. "And since we're getting things out in the open, why dont you give me the reason why you--_you_--who has enough power to completely overcome Master, _chooses_ to reside in my head! _Why _would you be so patient with me, when I _know _you're too proud _not _to want to get out; have your own body to do what you want with?! _Why!?_" She glanced back up, her eyes filling with tears. "Tell me something," she murmured, her hands shaking. "Is the reason why you want to exchange essence with me..." She choked for a moment before collecting herself. "...Because you want to assimilate with me...?"

The Major was silent. His hardened eyes softened and lightened in color. **"I..."** he said softly, **"...do not deny it."**

Seras could have sworn she heard her heartstrings snap. She felt cold all over, and a tear fell down her face. "You...you _bastard_!" she screamed, launching at him and shoving him with both hands. He stumbled back slightly, but not much else. "Is _that_ why you defended me!? So Master wouldnt interrupt your plans to take my body and soul over!? _Bastard_!"

**"Seras, it's not--!"**

"You made me believe you were being helpful by giving me your memories and emotions!" She shoved him again. "How could I have been so _fucking stupid_!?"

**"Seras, just listen to m--!"**

"_No_! I'm sick of your lies! Master was right! _Master was right!!_" She half-shoved, half-hit him in the chest. "You're just a cruel, sick person, and I cant believe I _fucking trusted you!!_"

_SMACK_

Seras was stunned when she felt the stinging slap of the Major's hand across her face. That distracted her enough for him to grab both her wrists and hold her tight. She struggled against his grip, and then felt him put one hand on his chest, where his heart would be.

**"_I never lied to you, Seras!_" **he shouted, holding her hand in place. **"You can feel my emotions! You can see my memories! You can _tell_ if I lie! Am I laying, Seras?" **His hold on the hand on his chest tightened. **"Can you sense _any _lies?!"**

Seras struggled weakly for a moment more before going still, the mental and emotional bonds reestablished suddenly. She could feel pure sincerity from him--no lies, just as he said. Her needless breath hitched with sobs as she finally began to calm down. She suddenly felt very weak, and she slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently wound an arm around her shoulders and held her there while she finished coming down from her anger high. Both of her hands clutched at his jacket while she drained herself of all the tears in her eyes...and there were a lot to drain.

She was surprised when she felt him shift her in his arms and carry her to the couch she had been lying on. He sat down and held her in his lap, still letting her get her anger, confusion, and pain out. And Seras felt no shame in taking solace from him as he gently carded his fingers through her hair, remaining silent. After a few minutes, Seras felt a gentle pulsing from the Major's chest; not a heartbeat, she knew...but something else...

**"...Heh...that ist my essence, Seras," **the Major said softly. **"Vhen I take zis form, all of my essence ist compressed to a human shape...same as you."**

Seras was silent for a moment, her mind tracing back to the original reason she needed to talk to him. He sensed her tenseness and gently unwound his arm from her shoulders.

**"Seras...if you vant explanations, I vant you to hear me out all the vay before passing your final judgement."**

Seras nodded against his shoulder. "I'll listen," she said. "It's day. Even if I wanted to, I'm not going anywhere." The Major nodded as well and gently rearranged her so she was sitting right next to him instead of in his lap.

**"It began vhen you drank my blood; I vas under the assumption zat vhen I died, my body vould lose its holy stature, as in, vhen you vere able to touch me. Und then, vhen I resided in your mind..." **He broke off for a moment. **"...Alucard vas right in his assumtion...I did vant to take you over." **He felt Seras tense against him, but continued. **"However, upon further inspection of your soul, I found vhat I mentioned earlier...I saw the purity of your soul...I saw vhat vas meant to be. **

**"I reconfigured my motives. A being like me? Villing to retain humanity for the mere sake of humanity? A rarity like zat?" **He shook his head. **"It vould haf been a vaste." **He leaned back. **"You had the sense to ask for un essence exchange in intervals, vhich vas good, because then my essence vould not haf completely overtaken you. Even after the final exchange, my essence vill still not completely overtake you." **He paused again. **"My new objective ist, indeed, to gain my own body, but by different means. After the final exchange, the power of my own essence, combined vith a bit of essence on your part, vill materialize a body for me to inhabit."**

Seras remembered when her Master activated Level Zero and Tubalcain Alhambra came forth, though the card shark's body had been burned to cinders. Was _that_ what the Major wished to achieve? Just...on his own, with his own will?

**"Indeed, it ist, Seras," **he confirmed. **"No harm done to you on your part."**

Seras mulled over this information, actively searching for any untruthfulness in his voice or lying pulse in his essence. She found none at all. "...I see..." she said softly. She unconsciously leaned her head against his shoulder. "...I dont feel so good..."

The Major snaked his arm around her to stroke her hair. **"Your emotions vere thrown out of balance," **he said softly. **"All you need ist some sleep." **

Seras felt a strong comforting emotion from him, and almost felt her essence flicker. **"Just retract yourself into yourself fully; you'll feel better by dusk..."**

She flickered again, and fell into a comforting darkness.

* * *

_Eeesh...this took me a crackload of time to finish..._

**Chapter 23 Preview**

_**Seras confronts her Master and the Major with a compromise.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

There was darkness. Darkness so dense, she could feel it. But it wasnt frightening; quite the contrary. It was almost comforting. Within this darkness, she swore she felt the dense shadow wrap around her like arms. From the blackness, she could almost smell something familiar--cheap cigarrets; gunpowder; leather; a faint cheap cologne. It was so...familiar...

She felt the blackness gently caress her face.

_'...Chers, mignon fille...'_

* * *

Seras jerked awake, nearly falling off of the gurney in the lab. She managed to save herself a bruising--and embarassing--fall, and held a hand unconsciously to her abdomen, over her navel. She was aware that she didnt feel so bad anymore; no, in fact, she felt very refreshed and clear-headed. The Major was right in saying that all she really needed was some time to rebalance herself.

She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the gurney and stepped up, stretching her limbs. She then looked around, grimaced at the filth of the lab, and quickly walked through the door and into the hallway. When she reached the main viewing room, she decided to take a few moments before returning back to the Manor and confronting Alucard. She silently walked over to the Major's chair and sat down, taking in memories from when he himself sat there. It was very comfortable. She leaned back and stared forward at the large screens that showed nothing, but in the Major's eye, could show anything.

Seras could almost feel the presences of the werewolf Captain on her right, and the Doktor on her left. She could almost see the batallion of Chipped Nazis before her, awaiting her orders, or an invigorating speech. She could actually feel the rush of anticipation as this airship came toward London; that same, almost-orgasmic emotion the Major felt...

Seras brought herself out of the memories and emotions to see that her legs were crossed and her fingers were laced together. Feeling a little warm-faced, she uncrossed her legs and stood up, prepared to leave, when her eye caught something with a light shine on the floor. She bent down to see what it was, and found it to be the Doktor's multi-lensed bifocals. They must've fallen off when she...

She felt sad all of a sudden as she took them in her hands, and not from the Major's influence. The Doktor really had been the Major's friend. Looking back on it, she could've just taken the tall scientist prisoner, but what was done was done. She hung the glasses on the cord of her tunic and turned to look over the whole area again, seeing it for a split second for what it once had been. She took off through the airship, her wings cutting through the evening air.

* * *

Back at the Manor, Alucard himself had just gotten up. After the confrontation with the Major, then Seras, he had been so exhaused, he went straight to sleep, resolving to tell his Master everything the next evening. But now that he was up and standing on the roof of the Manor, he somehow got distracted by his thoughts regarding his childe.

Truely, he hadnt meant to call her what he did. And now he even felt outdone by that fat Major because _he_ had been the one to make her cry, and she had taken solace from the Holy Being...He felt a sour taste in his mouth just _thinking _about something like that residing in Seras.

But, he digressed, he had told her the facts regarding her tenant, and let her leave to deal with it herself. She had two options--kill herself with anything that is fatal to their kind, or let him help her be rid of him once and for all. He desperately wished she chose the latter...

For the interem, however, he needed to talk to his Master about Seras so they would weigh the options. He stood up from his sitting on the roof, and turned to shadow into his Master's office, when he felt, then saw, something fly in from London. He already knew it was Seras, so he remained still.

She landed evenly on the roof about 20 feet from him, and the wings on her back retracted into herself. Alucard expected her to look desperate, as though to beg him to help her; but no. She stared at him with a calm, cool face and hard eyes. They had a stare-off for a few moments before Alucard broke the silence.

"You've come back," he said softly. He stepped forward once. "That must mean that you want my help."

Seras was silent for a moment before nodding. "But not in the way you think, Master Alucard," she said firmly. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips before looking away. "...You really hurt me, you know..."

Alucard looked down at the ground for a moment. "...I acknowledge the fact," he said. "...And I do apologize. The insult was far out of line." Seras nodded and shifted slightly.

"I'll just come out and say it, Master," she said, uncrossing her arms. "I want you to come back into my mind." She paused for a beat. "The Major wants to talk to you."

Alucard froze where he stood, feeling a boiling rage within him. "_What_!?" he snarled, baring his teeth. "After...after _everything _I told you, you _still_--!?"

"Yes, I do," she cut in harshly. "The Major and I have gotten as far as the emotional exchange. Just as he can feel when I'm lying, I can do the same. I'll admit, I did believe you. I confronted him, said a few choice words, and I think I even hit him..."

**_'Ja, you did.'_**

_'Shut up.' _"...However, he made me listen to his side of the story, and he was telling the truth. And now, he wants to talk to you, and I want to talk to the both of you."

Dead silence resounded between the two of them. Three, if one counted the quiet Major in her head. After about a minute, Seras couldnt take it.

"Please, Master."

Alucard growled deep in his throat and clenched his hands. "...Fine," he spat. "But if _anything_ goes on in there that I dont like, then..."

"I know," Seras cut in, letting the Major focus her powers. Before her Master could change his mind, she put a hand to his head and they were both projected into her mind.

When they shook off the initial buzz of the transaction, Alucard glared holes into his fledgling.

_"Do not to that--EVER," _he ground out through his teeth. Seras looked somewhat apologetic.

**"You are a guest in her mind, Alucard," **said the Major behind them, a sour tone to his voice. **"You vould do vell to remember zat..."**

They both turned to see him looking at them, his hands behind his back and an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. Alucard glared right back. Seras just stood to the side between them, looking at the two with an exasperated expression.

"Alright, let's not start this off on a bad note," she said, stepping between them. "We're here to _talk_." She paused. "First off...Major...?" The Major looked up at the sudden address to him directly. "Tell Master what you told me."

"This is ridiculous!" her Master burst out angrily. "Why should I even _be_ here, talking to this--!"

"Watch it, Master!" Seras shot in. "_Talk_. Dont insult."

"Dont _you_ tell me what to do, Police Girl!"

**"Vhen she ist in _your_ mind,"** the Major drawled, his golden eyes flashing dangerously, **"you can tell her vhat to do. Pay her the same respect you vould vant her to pay you."**

"Stop!" Seras shouted. She rubbed her soring temples with her fingers. "If you two cant talk civilly, then _I _will."

She then proceeded to retell the whole story, from the beginning, to her Master, who only interrupted with sounds of rage that the Major silenced with a razor-sharp glance. When she was finished, she took a step back for the two men to go a round with each other.

Major began. **"Vhat she said ist the truth," **he said. **"All I vant ist to have a new body of my own, und I am villing to vait for however many years it takes for the exchange to be complete."**

Alucard remained silent for a moment, then began a rebuttal. "But you are still here," he said darkly. "There is nothing stopping you from simply taking Seras over right now."

The Major gave him a blank look. **"You dont need to vorry about zat,"** he said evenly. **"I'm just the insane fat man living in her head."**

Seras winced. _'You heard that...?'_

_**'Ja, I did.'**_

_'...Sorry.'_

_**'Dont be.'**_

"Master," Seras said, stepping up. "I have a deal that I think the both of you--and I--can agree to." She waited until she had both their attentions. "I continue my practice and training with the Major--essence exchange included. If and when he does have a body of his own, he could be an asset to Hellsing.

"And in return," she continued, "I will have greater powers for Hellsing's missions. Also..." Her voice dropped in tone. "...If I pose _any_ sign of a threat to Hellsing, Sir Integra, or anyone in general, you tell Sir Integra...and you can kill me." She tipped her head in the Major's direction. "And ergo, he dies, too."

Both of them listened, weighing the pros and the cons.

**"...I can adhere to zat," **the Major finally said. They both looked at Alucard, who was still weighing the options. He finally looked up at Seras.

"Fine," he said bitterly. "However, I have one more condition. I want the last exchange to be held off for at least a decade. Just to make sure," he added, shooting a glare at the Major, who shot an equally nasty took back.

"That's reasonable," Seras responded.

**"I concur," **the Major added.

Alucard nodded curtly to them. "Now, get me out of here. I have to tell Integra _something_ about your progress, Police Girl."

**"It's Seras!"** they both non-too-quietly shot back. Alucard stared at the two of them before retracting out of Seras's head, muttering something under his breath.

Seras waited a beat after he left before sighing heavily and flunking herself into a chair materialized last-minute. "That went well," she muttered. "Better than I expected." The Major conjured his own seat and sat down across from her.

**"It could haf gone vorse," **he said. **"There could haf been proverbial bloodshed. Un exchange of blows. I could haf broken down his essence und terminated his core. But things vent vell."**

Seras smiled weakly. "I thank you for being civilized," she said. She leaned back. "Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

**"Und vhat ist that?"**

"What is up with you?" she asked, though not in a rude way. At the Major's raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "What I mean is, before and right after you were in my mind, you were rather...um...docile. Calm-like. I never once saw you mad. What changed?"

**"You."** There was no pause, as though he knew what she was going to say. Seras was taken aback slightly. **"Or rather, your emotions. Emotions can influence demeanor. Forgive me for this, but you _are _rather emotional. I just happen to be more open to und express anger more easily now, from the exchange." **He grinned. **"Before long, you vill be exhibiting vone or more of my own charming personality traits."**

Seras pretended to shudder at the thought. "Oh, woe is me," she said dramatically. "Heaven forbid I report to Sir Integra with my hair parted to the side and _sprechen perfeckt Deutsch _while candoring about the joy of war_._ That may scare her and traumatize the rest of the Round Table."

They shared a moment of enthusiastic laughter.

**"I haf no doubt zat you vould traumatize eweryone if you did zat," **the Major said after they calmed down. **"But really, vhat I meant vas, vhile the exchange fully settles, I vill become more emotional, und you vill haf more control of your emotions...you might go insane for a veek or two. Nothing too drastic." **

"...Yeah, nothing drastic..." she muttered. "I just pray I have that certain week off, or I might just reanimate the Hindenburg II to go around the world in 8 days..." She sighed and stood up. "I better go find something to do to make myself useful..."

**"Ah. Vell. _Gute nacht_, Seras."**

"Good night...Major..." Seras replied. She paused for a moment, then walked over to him, leaned down, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for...standing up for me..." She left quickly.

So quickly, in fact, that she didnt have time to notice the rise in the essence pulse rate, or the ever-so-lightest shade of color on his face.

* * *

_Sorry for the Seras/Major. I know that's not what ya'll come for...--jokin'--_

**Chapter 24 Preview**

_**Seras practices her powers and hears the voice of the dead.**_

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

True to what he agreed to, Seras found that her Master had kept his word and kept the Major's residence from his Master. She was in the room herself when he informed Integra that Seras was merely an early vampiric developer, something she had to get the Major to shut up laughing about; it took about a minute before he complied. This seemed to be enough for Integra, for she lightened her gaze and her tone thawed. She gave Seras the night off and dismissed her.

As soon as Seras was out of the office, she heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall.

_**'If anything, Alucard alvays upheld **_**_a deal_,'** the Major said. Seras nodded.

"Thank goodness," she said. She began to wander around the Manor, then went outside. As soon as she stepped into the moonlight, she was hit with an idea. "Well, I did tell Master I would train my new abilities..."

* * *

"...You want us to do _what_ now?"

Seras had rounded up the Geese and told them to report outside with their ammo--knives included. They did, and Seras gave them their objective: shoot to kill.

"I am practicing a new power," Seras explained. "This is a barrier that will deflect damn near anything you can throw at me. I'll thank you to use the blanks first, then switch to regular. Tommy, I know you're good with knives; throw them at me, too."

The Geese stared at her like she was crazy, but began loading their guns when they saw that she was serious. Tommy began sharpening his blades. While they were busy with that, Seras was consulting the Major.

_**'Alright, Seras,' **_he said seriously. _**'I vill help you the first time. The second time, I vill merely back you up. You're on your own after zat.'**_

Seras nodded. _'I'm pretty good at memory,'_ she thought to him. _'Show me how to do it, and I'll just copy what I feel.'_ She felt the Major's affirmative and went on the defensive.

_**'The key to zis power, Seras,****' **_he said, _**'ist that you must know vhat's going on. If you are caught off guard, the barrier vill fail.'**_

_'...I know...'_

_**'Ve both do.'**_

"Are you ready, Victoria?"

Seras snapped out of her mind, and focused on the line of Geese, who had their guns and knives ready. She felt the Major open something to her; something that filled her with a golden white power she could almost touch. In dual vision, she saw both the light and the Geese tighten their fingers on the trigger.

"FIRE!"

Everything suddenly switched to slow motion. She could see the bullets almost stop mid-way to her, and she suddenly felt the semi-painful sense of being pulled forcefully into her own body. She was face-to-face with the light now; she didnt really know what to do now. From behind her, she felt the presence of the Major, who didnt give her a chance to turn around. Instead, he grasped her hands from behind and guided them to the light, which, as she drew closer, went from gold to white. His hands clasped harder around hers as he led them to enclose around the core. A blinding flash enveloped them, and Seras was thrown out of her mind and into the present, where everything went to normal speed.

The bullets sped toward her--but they never hit her. Instead, they connected to a golden-white colored barrier and simply vanished.

The sounds of awe from the Geese brought her completely back to the present and the barrier dropped. The light in her mind's eye vanished.

"Son of a bitch..." she heard one of the Geese mutter. The others mumbled something along those lines too, and lowered their guns. Seras let out air she had been needlessly holding and relaxed slightly.

"Alright!" she called over to them. "Keep those blanks in there, and do it again!" The Geese raised their guns immediately, wanting to see that golden-white thing again. Seras again focused like last time, knowing that since she had already come in contact with that light, she should be able to find it again.

This time, she let the Geese fire on their own, and as soon as he heard the _bang_, she set her mind on acceleration mode and dove into herself.

Once again, she was met with the light, but the Major's presence was absent. She reached for it and searched for the core, which was harder to find without the Major's help. Finally, he hands enveloped around a pulsating area, and she grabbed it gently, imagining a barrier of the same light around herself.

She leapt out of herself in time to see the barrier shoot up again and deflect the bullets. She sighed again, and held up a hand, the barrier disappearing.

"That was good!" she shouted over. "Now here comes the fun part for you guys!" She walked over and stood before them. "We're going to play a game. It's called 'Vampire Hunting'!" She smiled when the Geese snickered and laughed. "Using regular bullets that wont seriously hurt me, I want you guys to fan out and hide. I'll be hiding around, too, but you guys have to 'hunt' me down. This is to test my reaction time, and my focus. If any of you manage to get me with the bullet, I'll work out a deal with Sir Integra to get that person the night off whenever they choose!"

Calls of "Yeah!" and "Thank God!" resounded throughout the men, and Seras smiled again. "Alright!" she said in her 'commander' voice. "Change the bullets and get going, you dogs!" The men saluted and ran off in different directions. Seras took that time to consult with the Major again.

_**'Good vork, Seras,'**_ he said. Seras smiled to herself.

"Thank you," she replied. "...I think that this exercise is what I need to hone it...get used to using it without really thinking about it."

_**'Smart girl.' **_The Major's tone was affectionate. Seras smiled. _**'Now, if you dont mind, I vill retreat into your mind. I'll leave it all to you.' **_Seras indeed felt him retreat and be silent. She was completely on her own.

Which she really didnt mind. She did have vampiric senses that let her know when a bullet was coming her way, but instead of dodging, she would be deflecting. Thinking that the Geese had enough ample time to hide and reload, she delved halfway to the light and began to make her way out onto the grounds, keeping her defenses up and one proverbial hand near the light's core.

True mercenaries they were; she heard no sound at all, and she had toned down her sensory. She snuck about, hiding behind random things. After a few moments, she heard a few of them slink around, trying to locate her. She looked over the stone she was hiding behind and peeked out to see two of them with night-vision goggles on, looking around, and even above, just in case. _'Smart,'_ she thought. She slowly and silently stood up and side-stepped away into the shadows.

"_Olly-olly-oxenfree! I call Seras_!"

A shot whizzed by her, and she barely had time to summon the barrier before it skidded past. She shot up and began running, focusing on both moving and keeping the barrier up. It was damn hard, but she managed to deflect a few more bullets. She heard one of the Geese let out a hunting hoot and shoot her in the back area, which she focused on protecting.

_'They are having WAY too much fun with this!'_ she thought, amused. She summoned her wings and took off into the sky, hiding up behind a tree.

"Aw, no fair! Cheater!" she heard Tommy shout. She laughed and peeked her head out from the branches, then squeaked and summoned a last-minute barrier before she was shot in the face. She then shot out of the tree and headed for the Manor, where they would be less inclined to shoot randomly, should Integra stick her head out and holler what the hell was going on. She landed and hid behind one of the corners, keeping her defenses up.

"Yo."

Seras squealed again when she found Victor, one of Pip's best shooters, about four yards from her, holding a gun up. He grinned. "I really could use that day off," he said. "Wanna help me out?"

"No," she said, grinning also. She summoned the barrier just as Victor shot at her, and began running again, laughing her ass off. This was just too much fun...She rounded a corner, then hopped up about 20 feet and stuck to the wall, watching as Victor, and then another of the Geese, rounded the corner, and paused, confused. She giggled, then put a hand over her mouth as they both looked up and shot without another moment. The barrier came more easily now, and she leapt off her sideways perch and glided through the air once more.

She landed and began running again--

_WHUNK_

And fell back right on her ass. She looked up to see her Master staring down at her, a 'what the hell' expression on his face. Seras was distracted for that moment, and in that moment, a bullet whizzed by and caught her in the shoulder. It didnt really hurt, but Seras let out a surprised shriek anyway.

Several things happened at once, then. She saw her Master raise his own gun toward the Geese behind her, and she did the first thing that came to mind--just as his gun went off, she focused on the protection of her men; and a golden wall not only deflected the bullet, but it ricocheted back toward Alucard, who ducked just in time to have a tree behind him receive a new hole.

Seras shot up and knocked the gun from her Master's hand. "Stop it, Master!" she screeched, thoroughly pissed that he had almost killed one of her Geese. "What were you _thinking_!?"

"What were _you_ thinking!?" he shot back. "They were _shooting_ at you, Seras!"

"_I know that_!" She growled and motioned with her hand for the Geese to lower their weapons. "They were helping me with my new power! We were just _playing a game_!"

If the elder vampire hadnt had full dignity in check, Seras was sure he would be flushed with slight shame by this point. "A...game...?" he said slowly. Seras let out an irritated sound and walked over to the Geese.

"Excuse me for this blatant response, Master...but _duh_!" She shook her head. Victor stepped up.

"Um, I have to agree, Sir," he said respectfully. "None of us here would hurt Victoria on purpose. She _told_ us to shoot at her. Something about concentration, I dunno...but that was all." The other Geese all murmured their agreement.

Alucard was silent for a moment. "Did Integra adhere to this?" he asked. Seras looked aside sheepishly and toed the ground with her boot.

"No Sir," she said. "It was...kinda impromptu..." Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"And what if," he said icily, "while you were all..._playing_...another FREAK wave attacked?"

"...Well, Sir..." she said, looking up. "...At least they're armed." A few of the Geese snickered and tried to keep straight faces with no avail. Alucard gave them all 'looks'.

"Well then," he said haughtily, "if that is all, I will leave you to your...game..." He turned to leave.

"Well, we're done now," Seras muttered. She turned to the Geese. "Which one of you was it?" The man called Ronald raised his hand.

"But, I dont think it was fair," he said. "You were distracted..."

"Well, that was the point, wasnt it?" Seras said, smiling. "I'll talk to Sir Integra." She looked back over the other Geese.

"Wanna go another round?"

* * *

"Holy..." Seras flopped down in her coffin, exhausted. She put a hand to her head. "...Man, that was tiring..."

After Alucard had left, she and the Geese played another rousing game that lasted half the night. Once in the middle of it, Integra had indeed stuck her head out the window to shout about all the noise, and Jackie, who wasnt the sharpest tool, shouted back that they were hunting Seras down. Integra had been close to firing their asses so fast it left skid marks when Alucard explained the whole thing. She then shouted back out to keep the gunfire to a minimum.

Finally, after Seras had exhausted herself out, she was caught in the lower back by Tommy's knife. It stung like a bitch, but after pulling it out and healing it, Seras called it a night, and she and the Geese went back inside for some rest.

Seras turned to the side and snuggled into her pillows, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back in the darkness; back in the denseness that enveloped her in a comforting, healing manner. The touch of the caress rejuvenated her essence; made it feel more alive. She leaned into the touch, again smelling that familiar, comforting scent.

_"Cher...cher Seras..."_

Seras felt her essence flicker at the sound of her name...in _that_ voice. "...Pip...?"

The denseness caressed her face. _"Mon beau ... comment je vous ai manqué..."_

Seras felt the denseness take a dark shape; the denseness caressing her face taking the shape and feel of a hand. She saw the shape lean forward and press what felt like lips to her temple. "...Pip..."

_"...Seras, ma femme...difficile de ma bonne fille..."_

Seras threw her arms around the shape.

"Pip!"

* * *

_HA! Wondering when he'd find his way into the story, ja?_

**Chapter 25 Preview**

**_Seras and Pip reunite, and Seras fulfills a difficult request of his._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Oh, God! Pip!" Seras tightened her hug on the shape of the Frenchman, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Pip...!" She felt him wrap shadowed arms around her, holding her tight. She didnt let go for the longest, longest time.

"...Pip..." she murmured softly. "...Where have you been...?" She felt the him pull back slightly and tip her chin up, and she saw the dense outline sharpen more until she was looking at his face--the face she remembered. Only...he had two eyes now; both green and sparkling with that glint behind them. He grinned down at her and ran a hand through her hair.

_"Heh...I 'ave been here, Seras," _he said softly. He brought his other hand to her stomach area. _"...'ere...with you..."_

Seras gaped up at him, blinking. "...But..." she stuttered softly, "...then...why couldnt I...why couldnt I feel you before?" Pip's grin faltered slightly and his eyes lost some of the shine.

_"I was always 'ere, Seras," _he said. _"...But...heh...I was put 'ere...in 'iding...by zat Major..."_

Seras furrowed her brow. "...Major put you here?" she asked. Pip nodded.

_"Oui," _he responded. _"I was actually ze first to notice 'e was here, before anyone...I was going to tell you, but...he threw me in 'ere...to keep me silent..."_

Seras suddenly found herself quite miffed at the Major now. "...Did he now...? she queried, an agitated tone to her voice. Pip noticed this and laughed.

_"Heheh...you have him whipped, dont you, girly?" _he joked, shaking his head. Seras felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"No," she said slowly. "He's just going to get an earful as soon as I wake up..." She cut off when Pip laughed again.

_"Oh, you dont need to worry about 'im, Seras," _he said in a light tone. _"We have been civil to each other so far...so...almost...no 'arm done..."_

Seras blinked. "...The two of you have been talking...?" she asked, incredulous. Pip shrugged.

_"Eh. 'E was kind of lying when 'e said zere was nothing to do when ze two of you dont talk," _he said. _"'E wanted to spare your feelings...and probably save 'is own ass...but, oui...we talk."_

Seras just stared up at him, blinking stupidly. "...I'm lost..." she muttered, shaking her head. Pip grinned at her again.

_"Well," _he began, _"it kind of began awhile after 'e cast me down 'ere. After you two became...acquainted...'e began talking to me. Sure, I gave 'im my own earful, but 'e was civilized, and told me of what 'e 'ad planned. Not zat I was thrilled with 'im kinda using you, but you seemed alright with it...so I said nothing. _

_"I havent been completely cut out of ze picture," _he continued. _"I 'ave mostly been keeping your essence in check...keeping it calm, most of ze time...but I tell you...zat time you first found out ze fat man was living in your head, wow..." _He grinned, shaking his head. _"Zat was one 'ell of a doozy..."_

Seras shifted slightly. "Sorry," she muttered. Pip stroked her hair with one hand.

_"Aw, dont be, Seras,"_ he said comfortingly, kissing the top of her head. _"I'm fine. It just gets very intense 'ere when you get mad. Like just last night..." _He shook his head. _"Ze Major told me what Alucard told you...rubbish...I'm connected to your very essence, so I already knew zat ze Major was telling ze truth..." _He snickered. _"'E also told me zat you 'it 'im. Zat's my girl!"_

Seras flushed slightly. "...I didnt really mean to..." she muttered.

_"I know. And so does 'e."_

Seras remained silent for a moment. "...So, you dont think that the Major being here is a bad thing...?" she finally asked. Pip's green eyes went sober.

_"...Not entirely..." _he said softly. _"Not zat I'm thrilled to have a Nazi in your 'ead...But...ze pros do outweigh ze cons...in ze long run..."_

Seras nodded. "It does," she said. She looked back up at him, then threw her arms around him again. "...I've missed you so much..." she murmured. "Even though you've been here...I never knew..." She paused when Pip took her shoulders and gently pushed her back slightly.

_"Non, Seras," _he said shaking his head. _"None of zat. I know zat you missed me, but you 'ave been thriving all zis time when you zought I was gone..." _He looked her in the eye. _"...And you will continue to thrive...even without me..."_

Seras stepped back slightly. "...What are you talking about?" she demanded. Pip sighed and looked down.

_"...Seras..."_ he said softly. _"...Being in your essence...making sure you were okay...it's all been wonderful...but..." _He looked back up at her. _"You dont need me anymore, mon cher. Zere's nothing more I can do for you."_

Seras shook her head, tearing up again. "No!" she said firmly. "No, you _cant_ leave!" Pip took her shoulders again.

_"Seras! Dont be like zat! You thrived when you zought I was not here...you will thrive when I am really not here. Besides..." _He broke off, smiling slyly. _"...You have zat Major now."_

Seras's emotion flopped from resentment to...hell, was that embarrassment...? "...I...I..." She flushed when Pip snickered slightly.

_"I'm playing you, Seras," _he said, smiling. _"But...I am serious. Since I do 'ave no more use 'ere...I would very much appreciate it...if you would set my soul free."_

He locked eyes with Seras, letting her know that it was what he really wanted. Seras stared back, knowing that he was serious.

_"Seras, I want to rest in peace now. I 'ave fulfilled my duties on zis Earth...I 'ave taken job after job...and in doing so, I 'ave met a lovely girl who actually made me care about life...someone who I sacrificed my own life for...just to let 'er live on.." _He wiped the tear from her eye. _"And now zat I 'ave fulfilled my life, I want to rest now. Be it in 'Eaven, or in 'Ell with ze rest of my men--I will take what 'E gives me. All I want you to do is give me zat chance."_

Seras stifled a sob, nodding at his words. Somehow, she knew it was the right thing, and knew what to do. She put a hand to his chest, and felt the bonds that tied them slowly be cut. Pip put a hand over hers.

_"Dont cry now, Seras," _he said softly. _"You're one tough woman. Besides, you already 'ave someone to take my place in your heart."_

Seras looked at him as his form faded slightly. "...What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him quizzically. Pip's fading face broke out into a huge grin.

_"Why, zat Major of course! You like 'im!"_

Seras knew her face was red by this point. "I do _not_!" she screeched back. Pip laughed.

_"Ah, you're right...you're too good for ze fat man anyway..."_

"Oh, would you stop calling him 'fat man'? It's not nice!"

_"HA! You're defending 'im! You like 'im!"_

Seras flushed deeper. "PIP!" She heard nothing more. "...Pip...?" Still no response. Seras suddenly felt empty inside. She slowly drew into herself, putting a hand to her heart. "...Pip...Godspeed..." she murmured before falling out of herself once more.

Seras woke up gently this time, finding that she was still resting softly on her side. She slowly lifted her hand to the coffin lid and gently raised it, her body following. She remained sitting up for a few moments, taking in the emptiness in her center. He was gone. Really gone now. She stared ahead for a few more moments before getting up and stroking the wrinkles out of her tunic. She turned to see that on her desk was blood pack and a note. She decided to tend to that later. But she grabbed the pack and sipped it, trying to rid herself of the empty feeling...eating seemed to be working...

_**"...Are you alright, Fraulein...?"**_

Oh. She smiled lightly and sat down at the desk.

"...I think I will be," she said. She felt the Major's mental caress and felt him feed her a comforting emotion. She smiled a little stronger.

"...I think I will be..."

* * *

_Aw...so sad. That would have made an interesting threesome..._

**Chapter 26 Preview**

_**Seras copes with Pip's loss, with some help from the Major. Plus, yet another trip to the airship.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A week passed on the Hellsing grounds, and both Masters of the Manor noticed Seras's quiet demeanor. Integra was actually worried by this point; one day, the girl was having a blast playing 'Hunt the Vampire' with the Geese, and the next, she was solemn and withdrawn. So she sent Alucard to see what was wrong, naturally.

The elder vampire asked pointe blank what was wrong, thinking that the Major had something to do with it. He was surprised, though, when Seras quietly told him that Pip had requested she release his soul. He was silent for a moment, then suggested that she go to Wales for some flowers to put on Pip's grave, as the gardens were still under construction. Seras smiled for the first time in a week and thanked him for the idea.

She asked Integra for permission, and the Hellsing director complied and gave Seras some money for the flowers. Seras thanked her and took off, making sure she was high enough to not be caught. It was a cool night with a light breeze, and Seras felt a little better; it was good for thinking.

The Major had been quiet, letting her adjust to Pip's loss. She was grateful for that; he knew when she wanted company and when she needed some alone time. She could still feel his support in her mind, and that was alright.

Seras finally landed in a town in Wales she had been to before as a girl, and located a flower shop that was still open; it was only seven-thirty--quite early, and it closed at eight. She walked in, and was immediately graced with a fragrant air. The florist looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Good evening," she said cheerfully. "May I help you with something?"

Seras already knew what she wanted for Pip's grave. "Yes Ma'am," she said. "I'm looking for edelweiss. Would you happen to have any?"

The lady beamed. "As a matter of fact, we do!" she said, leading Seras to a corner in the shop. The pure white edelweiss were a lovely sight to see. "Would you like them in a pot, or a bouquet?"

Seras thought for a moment. "Could I have both?" she asked. "I need the bouquet for a...a good friend of mine's grave, and I'd like to plant some for later."

The lady gave her a sad smile. "Of course," she said. While she gathered the requests, Seras's sights fell on a book that was misplaced from the rest of the gardening books: Flower Meanings. She absently flipped through the pages, and one particular entry caught her eye. The white rose. It had multiple meanings, but the ones that caught her eye were 'charm' and 'secrecy'. Two words that came to mind with 'Major'.

"Excuse me," she found herself saying. The lady looked up at attention. "...May I have a bouquet of white roses, too?"

The florist smiled again. "Of course." She wrung Seras's orders up and handed the two bouquets and the small potted edelweiss to her, and Seras paid.

"Thank you so much!" Seras said with a smile. The lady smiled back.

"Please, do come back," she replied. Seras nodded, and walked out of the shop. After walking a block or two, she spread her wings and took off for back home, taking great care of the flowers. She was back on the grounds before she really knew it, and landed in front of Pip's grave.

Setting the potted flowers and the roses aside for the moment, she took up the bouquet of edelweiss and knelt down in front of his headstone. "I brought them, Pip," she said. "...Just like I said I would..." She gently set the bouquet down in front of the headstone and sat back on her heels. "...I'm trying to be strong," she said. "Really, I am. But...knowing that you were with me all along...and then just letting you go like that...it hurt, Pip. It really hurt." She wiped her dampening eyes. "But I'll do as you command, Captain," she continued with a smile. "I'll go on. I'll keep living...well...unliving...but still...you get the point..."

She kissed her fingers and set them on the headstone. "I'm going to start growing more edelweiss for you," she said. "And soon...your whole grave will be a small edelweiss garden." She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her knees. "I'll visit again soon, Pip."

That said, she took up the remaining flowers and made her way to the almost barren gardens, a particular destination in mind. She had felt it often during her strolls, and knew where to look now. She came to a stop at a patch of dirt, which had no significance to anyone but her at the moment, and gently laid the bouquet of roses down on it.

_'So he's in my mind,' _Seras thought to herself with a small smile. _'Doesnt mean I cant show respect to his remains.'_ She sat back on her heels again, before the burial site of the Major's head. "Heh...it'd be kind of nice if a whole bush of white roses grew here," she said to herself. She stared at the bouquet-covered mini-grave for a few more moments before standing back up. "I wish my room had a window...I could keep these in there," she murmured absently as she carried the potted edelweiss back to the Manor. She was met midway by Integra.

"Thank you for letting me go," Seras said, smiling. She paused for a moment, then held the edelweiss pot out to her. "Could you take this? There's no window in my room."

Integra looked at the edelweiss for a moment before taking it from Seras. "I will, Seras," she said, giving the girl a small smile.

"I'm planning on making a small garden of edelweiss," Seras replied. "If they stand for outstanding courage, then maybe they should be the mascot flower for Hellsing."

"An interesting thought," Integra said. "These will be well taken care of."

"Thank you," Seras said. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Integra shook her head. "No," she said. "Not that I know of. Oh!" she cut in, as though just remembering something. "You could do something for me. I have word that tomorrow morning, the Hindenburg II will be completely deconstructed. If you would, could you try to find anything that could help with the FREAK problem? Anything at all?"

Seras actually looked forward for a chance to go back to the airship. It was a nice place for personal time. "Yes Sir," she said, saluting. She turned and immediately left.

Integra blinked, then turned to her Servant, who was shadowing in through the walls. "...Is it me, or was she a little too enthusiastic...?" she asked. Alucard shrugged, pretending not to know.

"Perhaps she wants to loot the airship before it is destroyed," he offered, already knowing about some of the Major's things in her room. Integra scoffed.

"Your sense of humor does not amuse me," she muttered.

* * *

While she was in the air, Seras felt slightly sad that the airship was finally being taken care of. It was a good place to go to for some 'alone time'. It was quiet, uninhabited, and the Major seemed to have nothing but good memories--aside from the obvious, anyway--about it. She finally landed, going in through the open platform this time. She made her way to the main viewing room from memory, and looked around for a moment before plopping herself in the Major's chair.

"Hey, Major?"

A shifting let her know she had his attention. **_'You called, Seras?' _**he said.

"Yeah...Sir Integra wanted me to come back here to find something that would help with the rest of the FREAKS. Any ideas?" She knew that the Major had already agreed to let the remaining Nazi FREAKS be dealt with. The Major emmitted a thoughtful sense.

**_'...Ja...'_** he said slowly. **_'Back in Dok's lab...there's a control pad zat holds the controls for the Chips in ewery vone of my soldiers. Vith zat, you should be able to incenerate zem.'_**

Seras nodded, and made her way back to the lab, which was still as filthy as she remembered it. "...He doesnt clean much, does he...?" she asked.

**_'Did you not see his coat? Nein, he doesnt really haf time for cleanliness, as long as ze job gets done.'_**

Seras rolled her eyes and searched around for the control pad. She finally located something that looked like a miniature laptop and picked it up. She flipped it open. "Is this it?" she asked.

**_'Ja, it ist,'_** the Major replied. Seras carefully closed it and carried it out of the lab.

"...It seems like such a shame that this place has to be destroyed," she murmured to herself. "Then again, we cant very well rebuild London with a gigantic airship right in the middle..."

**_'...True...' _**Seras did not miss the almost sad tone to his voice.

"Will you miss it, too?" she asked. The Major was silent for a moment.

**_'I know zat it should not matter to me,' _**he replied. **_'...But it does. Many things, good und bad, transpired here...' _**He paused and she could sense his amusement. **_'...Vhy, ve came together here, did ve not...?'_**

Seras flushed slightly. "...Yes we did..." she said. She also felt down, for that reminded her of when she and Pip came together.

**_'...You really miss him, dont you...?'_**

Seras nodded. "I do," she said. "He was so crude most of the time, but he had a good heart and made the best of every situation, no matter what." She smiled sadly. "...I even miss his perverted attitude." She shook her head. "He was crazy in his own right..."

The Major was pensively silent. **_'Such a shame,' _**he said. **_'He vas quite a character. I vould haf liked to haf somevone like him in my ranks.'_**

"Doubt he would have taken you up on that offer," she said humorously. "I heard the French and the Germans dont get along." She heard the Major laugh.

**_'True,'_** he said. He paused. **_'By the vay, Seras? Do you haf any German in you?'_**

Seras furrowed her brow at the odd question. "I dont really think so," she said. "Why?"

**_'Vould you like to?'_**

Seras blinked. Thought about it. Then blushed madly. Did the Major just make a perverted joke? His laughter told her yes. Yes he had. "...You...you...!" she sputtered, her face warm. Astounding, the dead factor considered. He only laughed harder. "Oh...shut up! When I get back in there, you're going to find my boot up your ass!"

_**'Alright, alright...****Ich bin gerade mit einigen Spaß ...'**_

Seras sighed and shook her head, a small smile coming to her face. "I know," she said. "...Thanks." She almost saw the Major smile.

_**'Anytime.'**_

"...I'd rather you not. That was creepy."

_**'...You sure? I could sing zat 'Eskimo song' you seem to be fond of...'**_

"_No_!"

Seras shook her head, still flushed. "Insane Major..." she muttered. She walked out of the airship and into the cool night, prepared for a nice fly home.

"Freeze, you!"

...Or not.

Seras's gaze shot at several men that looked military. All of them had guns drawn and had them pointed at her. She stood perfectly still so as not to cause any controversy.

"You are trespassing on restricted ground!" the head guy yelled over. "State your reasoning!"

Seras nodded and held her hands out to show that she was unarmed, then remembered that she was carrying the Chip pad. She made a move to put it in the subspace of her arm, then a shot rang out. The Chip pad was shot out of her hand and was shattered into pieces.

"What the _hell_!?" she shouted over. She ignored the guns pointed at her. "You just destroyed something that could have seriously helped this whole situation!" She summoned her wings, which were intimidatingly larger, and watched as the men's eyes widened in both fear and awe. She levitated off the platform about a foot. "Sir Integra Hellsing will not be happy about this!"

That said, she took off toward Hellsing Manor, quite thoroughly pissed off.

* * *

Indeed, Integra was NOT happy. She found that the men had been foreignly hired by several Round Table members to patrol and protect the area of the airship. At a meeting Seras had attended, she gave the men an earful with a jubilee of colorful language. Seras had just stood there, gave her testimony, and glared. She could feel that the Major was not very happy himself. When she asked him why later, his response was reasonable.

**"That pad vas more than just a Chip incinerator," **he said when she went into her mind. **"It vas also a locater. I know zat Hans ist still out there...he's still alive."**

"Hans?" Seras paused. "Oh. The Captain?" Major nodded. "He was Chipped too?"

**"Of a different sort," **Major replied. **"It vas mainly a tracking device. Hans ist loyal to me, but he _vas _a verevolf. I alvays had zat device to locate him vhenever he needed to get out for vhatever reason, personal or instinctive." **He paused. **"He still believes me to be dead, or he vould haf come here, searching for me."**

Seras nodded silently to herself. "...Major...?" The Major looked up, still getting used to her addressing him directly. "...Are you angry that I killed the Doktor?"

The Major blinked. **"..._Nein_,"** he replied. **"Of course not. Vhy vould I be?"** He stared at Seras, who wrung her hands.

"...He was your friend," she said softly. "And...every time I think back...how he reacted when he saw you die...It makes me feel so guilty..." She looked down at her hands. "...It makes me think back to when that bitch killed Pip...I didnt see him die...but I _felt_ him...and that alone makes me so...so sad...and...and to think that I took someone from someone else...it just makes me..."

She paused when she felt the Major's hand tuck under her chin and tilt her head up. His golden eyes stared into her blue ones, the color swirling oddly.

**"Dont think like zat," **he said softly, his tone still having that gentle commanding edge. **"If not for your duties, you vould never haf to vorry about zis. You are a gentle, kind, und strong girl, und I respect you for zat. Dont dwell on vhat ist past. I hold nothing against you." **He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

Seras blinked a few times before smiling, feeling her own essence swell and pulse gently with emotion.

* * *

_Aww...I just gave myself a cavity..._

**Chapter 27 Preview**

_**Timeskip and a ball to prepare for!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A year passed.

In that year, many things happened, big and small. The smaller things that happened was that the Hindenburg II was indeed destroyed, but not until after Integra had it thoroughly searched for something that would help get rid of the remaining FREAKS. No avail. The Doktor's control pad was the only thing that could destroy them from a distance, other than self-incineration. When Seras and the Geese reported back that nothing had been found, Integra had bitten her cigar in half and took her anger out on the shooting range--and Alucard, when he interrupted her.

Another thing that had happened was that before the airship was destroyed, Seras had pilfered some of the Doktor's things, other than the extensive journals and recording tapes she herself could translate from the native German, as Integra asked her to do, for she had the only German fluency. Integra had listened to Seras's translations, and waved it off as psychotic-babble-bullshit. Seras, however, would listen to them when she had time, and with the Major's help, could see the extensive research put into each sentence.

The journals held the Dok's chicken scratch that the Major had to translate to Seras, and they were mostly shorthand, general observations, both results and failures alike. The second to last journal (they were dated by year) held the first successful Chip; aside from the fact that it held only the physical immortality component. The Doktor had been so confidant of his work that he implanted the Chip into his own apprentice (who had died of an unrelated cause later on), and had been successful. The last journal was filled to the brim with the final chip renovations that the current FREAKS had implanted in them, but nothing on incinerating them other than by self-infliction. She also gave personally to Integra the few papers of notes regarding Walter's transformation. Integra kept them in her desk drawer, saying that Seras didnt have to keep the other research papers.

Seras kept them all anyway, along with the Dok's records he played while he worked, which was mostly classical, but there was also a newer--she found funny--Black Sabbath record. She happened to like all of them.

The FREAK activity had ceased to near null, but everyone knew that they were still out there. They werent so lucky as to hope that they had committed mass suicide because of their Furher's death, oh no. Integra, Alucard, Seras and the whole bleeding Round Table all knew that they were just biding their time for another attack.

One of the bigger things that had happened--big in Seras's opinion--was her and the Major's relationship.

As time progressed, Seras found herself cursing Pip for his last words to her. She did indeed actually feel herself...liking the Major, for lack of a better word. What _kind_ of like, she really couldnt decide. It was sort of teetering between 'like' as in a really good friend, and 'like' as in if he'd ask her out, she'd accept in a heartbeat.

And really, she would. The Major was a great conversationalist, had manners, and liked her just for her. And that was the problem, she knew. She knew that the Major liked her, but didnt 'like' her, like her. No..._that_ was reserved for Sir Integra.

...It was a bitter feeling, she came to find. Again, she was so conflicted about it, and she didnt know why. Why should she care? Why should it matter? And was that son of a bitch Pip right? For the sake of her sanity, God she hoped not. But for the moments that went by the past year, she was on the whole content with where she was with the Major--which was a close friendship. Very close.

...Damn.

* * *

Seras returned from her London watch at four in the morning, flopping unceremoniously into her chair. Not from exhaustion, but rather from boredom. The past two weeks were nothing but watch, with the occasional surprise shot from the Geese, whom, per her orders, kept her on her toes. She could now summon the barrier almost unconsciously and perfectly; the mind barrier, she still needed to work on, for she hadnt gotten much practice out of it since Alucard knew what was in her head.

But she digressed. Bored. She sighed and folded her arms on the desk.

_**'...Another boring night, Seras?'**_

Seras sighed again and buried her head in her arms. "Dont you know it," she mumbled. "Jeeze, if your soldiers are going to attack us and defend your honor or whateverthehell, then they should just _do_ it!" She heard the Major laugh lightly in her head.

**_'You're just suffering from var vithdraw,' _**he said. **_'I vent through the same thing after the second Var vas put to rest. You feel bored because you vant to feel the rush zat conflict brought. I told you...var ist un addiction.'_**

Seras ran a hand through her hair. "I suppose," she mumbled. "So how did _you_ keep from going mad during peace? Well, madder?"

**_'Funny, Fraulein. If you must know, I visualized vhat the next var vould be like. It vas my favorite past time, und how I got so good at planning vars.'_**

"Really now...?" Seras asked softly. "But I'm not the warring type, so...I dont think it would work for me." She heard the Major make a thoughtful noise.

_**'Couldnt hurt to try.'**_

Seras sighed. "True," she said, then laid her head back down on her arms. "Maybe later. I'm too bored to try to have fun." The Major's light laughter again resounded in her head before he suddenly went quiet. Seras knew that it was and indication that someone was coming.

Sure enough, Alucard appeared through Seras's door. "Dont you knock?" she asked, her voice muffled by her arms. Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"...No. Anyway, Integra wants to talk to you about something important."

Seras perked up at _that. _Something important usually meant something interesting. And interesting was not boredom. "Alright," she said, standing up. "Better than sitting here bored..." She phased through the walls until she came to Sir Integra's office door and gently knocked.

"Come in, Seras."

Seras went in, and saw that her Master had beaten her there. _'Show off,'_ she thought. "You needed to see me, Sir?" she queried politely. Integra nodded, then slid something on her side of the desk to the far edge toward Seras.

"I did," Integra said. "I'm informing you that you--and Alucard--will be attending a formal affair with me in Wales. A celebratory event in my honor..."

Seras's eyes brightened slightly. "Like...a ball?" she asked hopefully. The corners of Integra's mouth twitched.

"Indeed," she said, folding her hands. "The ball will be two weeks from today. That should give you enough time to find something formal to wear and brush up on your etiquette, yes?"

Seras nodded enthusiastically and took the formal invite, which was directly addressed to her. "Yes, Sir!" she said. Integra smiled and waved her off.

As soon as Seras was in her room, she carefully opened the invite. It personally invited her to the same place the last few Conferences were held two weeks from now. It was to begin at eight. And it was, indeed, a formal affair. "Wow..." she breathed, smiling. She'd never been to a ball before.

_**'A formal affair, eh?'**_ came the Major's voice. _**'You seem excited.'**_

"I am," Seras replied, putting the invite neatly away. "The closest thing I've been to a ball was a dance at my school. I'm excited that I'll get to wear a pretty dress, and just...just _be_ there...!"

The Major laughed in her head again. **_'It takes next to nothing to lift your spirits, does it, Seras?'_** he asked. Seras flushed slightly.

"...I guess not..." she murmured. She looked over to the mirror and sighed. "I just hope my dress is prettier than the one I wore to that dance...I couldnt afford much of anything then..." She suddenly froze.

"...And bloody hell, I dont know how to dance..."

* * *

_It's short, but it's mostly a catch-up chapter. _

**Chapter 28 Preview**

**_The Major teaches Seras how to dance, and at the ball, Nazis attack._**

_...Is it just me, or does that sound like the plot of a bad love story...?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_I had a request for longer chapters, so here we go. This chapter is gonna be a doozy. BLAME THE REVIEWER!!  
_

* * *

Seras felt her face go red at the confession she had just blurted out. Going to an exquisite ball, and she didnt even know how to _dance_? Oh, she felt like an ass. She heard the Major make a thoughtful noise in her head.

**_'You dont know how to Tanz?' _**he asked, though not in a teasing way. Seras shook her head.

"What if someone asks me to dance with them?" she groaned, moritified. "I'm going to make a fool of myself...in front of the whole Round Table, their families..." She buried her face in her hands. "What if I embarrass Sir Integra and Master?"

**_'Seras?'_**

"Bloody hell, and here I thought the _dress _was a source of panic!"

**_"...Seras...'_**

"What am I going to do...?"

**_'FRAULEIN!"_**

Seras was snapped out of her woe by the Major's commanding voice she knew he didnt like using with her. She blinked. "...Yes?" she asked timidly.

**_'...I'll teach you to dance.'_**

Seras blinked again. "You can dance?" she asked. She could almost see the Major roll his eyes...if he had lesser dignity.

**_'Ja,' _**he replied as though it were obvious. **_'_I can teach you to _Tanz_, if you vish_.'_**

"Yes!" Seras replied. She climbed into her coffin and shut the lid, willing herself to go to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, the Major awaited her, his hands behind his back as usual. **"Eager, are ve?" **he asked, now teasing her. Seras felt her face pinken.

"Yes I am," she said evenly. "I would very much like to learn to dance before a formal affair where it is almost a requirement to do so." She took the Major's offered hand and stood up straight. "...What kind of dance do you think they'll be...?"

**"The valtz," **the Major said immediately. He smirked. **"The '_Tanz_ of the Blue-Bloods'." **Seras giggled a little.

"So...the waltz?" she said, shifting her weight from leg to leg. The Major nodded, but then looked around.

**"This...ist not ze atmosphere for dancing..." **he said slowly. His gaze focused back to her. **"If you vould let me, I vould like to change the scenery...something more attune to dancing."**

"Of course," Seras replied. The Major nodded and stepped up to her, took her shoulders in his hands, and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Seras was thrown into throes of memory and felt--_felt_--the atmosphere around her change; shift; stop.

She looked up to see..."Oh...bloody..._hell_...!"

It was the war. The war from a year ago. She looked around wildly, noticing that she was 'standing' on the top of the Hindenburg II, with the war going on around her. She whipped back around to the Major, who was practically swaying on the spot, as though hearing most beautiful music; his eyes half-closed.

"_This_ is the 'proper' atmosphere for learning to dance?" she demanded of him. His eyes opened and he stared at her.

**"_Ja_," **he said, his voice thick with emotion. **"I vill be teaching you to _tanz_ here...und teaching you to appreciate var through mein eyes...But first..."** He gently took her hand, raised to over their heads, and shifted it so Seras twirled once.

**"...You need a practice dress." **

Seras stopped her twirl, and found that instead of her uniform, she was wearing a simple white, short-sleeved dress with over-the-elbow white gloves. Nothing fancy; just something to practice dancing in. The Major stepped back, his hand still enclosed over Seras's.

**"...Lovely,"** he commented with a smile. Seras smiled shyly too, but it somewhat faltered at the sound of a random explosion.

"..._Must_ it be here?" she asked timidly.

**"But of course,"** the Major replied. He grinned more broadly, and Seras let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly pulled her closer, almost chest-to-chest. **"Var ist the best music, do you not know?"**

"...Apparently not..." she said. She flushed a little when the Major put his free hand to her waist and leaned a little closer so his mouth was next to her ear.

**"Then I vill teach you," **he murmured. Without pulling back, he pulled her a little closer to him. **"Listen to it, Seras."** He stepped lightly to the side, taking her with him. **"Can you not hear it? The var orchestra..."** He side-stepped again, and Seras kept up with him, putting her free hand on his shoulder. **"To _tanz_ ist simple, Seras," **he murmured. **"Follow my lead, und feel ze music."** He swept them both around a 180. **"...Listen, Seras. Listen."**

Seras was silent. She looked around at the genocide around her, then back at the Major, whose own eyes were closed as he gently led her with small steps over the top of the airship. He apparently could hear music...so...why couldnt she...? Following the Major in another step, she closed her eyes and tightened her hand around the Major's, reaching into his own mind to see it from his eyes; to hear it from his ears; to feel it from his soul.

Slowly...slowly...from the explosions, gunfire, screams, and the roar of the airship engines, there came a pattern; a rhythm that she could actually follow. It formed into a tempo, and then, a song. A song that she could feel...

**"Seras."**

Seras opened her eyes, and then noticed that she was dancing--no--waltzing with the Major. He was leading her with more dramatic movements; stepping broader to the side, sweeping her across the top of the airship with aristocratic grace. She was following him with as much grace, keeping up with his every step and feeling amazing with those steps.

All of a sudden, the explosions stopped, the gunfire ceased, the screams died, and the airship engines lowered in volume to a dull hum. The Major let go of her waist, stepped back, and bowed from the waist, his free arm sweeping gentleman-like. Seras smiled and curtsied daintily as she'd seen done in the movies.

The Major straightened up again and gave her a smile. **"You did vonderfully, Seras,"** he complemented, bringing her hand up to kiss it. Seras felt her face warm and her essence pulse happily. _**"Wunderschön."**_

Seras beamed. "_Danke_," she replied. The Major tenderly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

_**"Du bist willkommen." **_Before Seras could react, he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Seras didnt feel any connections or exchanges; all she felt was a gentle kiss. All she felt was soft lips on hers and a gentle hand touching her shoulder, coaxing her closer. Seras's own free hand rested on his chest as she hesitantly responded, letting her eyes close as his hand slid up to her face, gently cupping her cheek and fingering the strands of hair closest to his fingers. She felt him entwine his fingers with hers with his other hand. She felt a soft wind blow by, and she could feel the Major's hair stroke her forehead...

It seemed to end too soon. In one brief moment, the Major's lips, hands, and warmth left her, and she felt like she was falling--no, being pushed--off the airship. Her hands shot out to grab him in vain, and London, the Hindenburg II, and the Major himself vanished.

Seras shot up in her coffin, once again smacking her head on the lid. She put one hand to her head and used the other to push the lid up, rubbing what she knew was to be a bruise later on. "What the hell...?" she murmured, sitting up. "What _was_ that, Major...?"

She heard no answer. "...Major...?" Still, no answer. She looked at the clock on the wall. Five in the afternoon. She must've awakened from fear, like waking up from a 'falling dream'. Seras groaned and flumped back down onto her pillows, but couldnt go back to sleep.

So she put in one of the Dok's Mozart's and listened to it until she drifted back off to an uneventful sleep.

* * *

The two weeks passed without much of a hitch, the absence of the Major's presence included. He hadnt talked to her, or even acknowledged her. It was half infuriating, all worrisome. Was it about the kiss? Was _that_ why he had been avoiding her? She couldnt even reach him in her mind; he seemed to be blocking her; pushing her away.

It actually made her hurt. Emotionally, that is. Him kissing her then not talking to her for two weeks almost hurt as bad as Pip kissing her then dying. At least Pip had a few valid reasons for not talking to her after the fact. She was so conflicted, in fact, that Alucard had to remind her before she went to bed the day before that that night was the ball. He was surprised that her reaction was not as enthusiastic as when she first received the invitation. She actually looked a little forlorn; sad, even. But he kept his comments to himself.

Seras had to again listen to Dok's music to even fall asleep; she listened to Beethoven this time.

When she woke up, she again realized that the Major had yet again not contacted her. She looked at the wall clock. Seven-thirty. It was half an hour until the ball. She sighed and stood up, stretched, turned off the record player, and turned to her desk, which had a note on it. She picked it up and read it; it stated that her Master and Integra had gone early, and for her to meet them there, her invitation in hand.

Seras sighed and put the note down. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I dont suppose you have anything in mind, Major?" she asked. No answer, of course, came to her. She sighed again. She was on her own.

What could she wear that was fit for a ball, she wondered. She was becoming more proficient with her powers now; she _could_ create a dress--any dress she wanted. But...what kind...? Seras actually found herself thinking _"What would the Major like?"_ Embarrassing as it was, it was actually a good start. The Major liked simple, but elegant. Something like the dress she practiced dancing in, but more...elegant rather than simple.

It would be white, she decided. Nothing frilly; simple satin would do. Short-sleeved, a low neckline (but tastefully so) that would be squared rather than rounded off, and it would be snug on top and drop off to her feet from just below her breasts; perhaps...yes, those same gloves she had worn, also satin; simple white shoes with a one-inch heel...

Having the basic outline in mind, Seras focused everything on that dress. She willed it to be on her form; she willed it with all she had...she opened her eyes--and inhaled sharply.

...It was more beautiful than she could have imagined. It was more detailed than she had envisioned it--but down to the last stitching, it was perfect.

She ran her hands over the dress, feeling the satin on her glove-covered hands. She looked at her reflection, feeling a swelling pride in her chest. Just a few minor touches...her hair first. She brought her hands to her hairline, and stroked them back, willing her wild locks to straighten and silken. Just as she willed it, her hair fell perfectly pin-straight, all body and flyaways gone. She brought both hands to her face and when she brought them back, there was beautiful shimmery white makeup around her eyes, making the blue stand out like clear sky through all the white.

As she stared at herself, Seras kept feeling that something was...missing. She looked from the mirror to her desk, where the spare tie pin of the Major's was lying...and had an idea. She picked the pin up and held it to the hollow of her throat with both hands, and gently stroked her hands back to join at the back of her neck. Just as she thought, the cloth of the pin lengthened so it formed a choker with a small red jewel in the middle. Seras stepped back a few steps to get the full picture.

"Perfect," she said. She twirled once around, feeling the dress flare slightly around her and settle once more. She went into the wardrobe and retrieved the white silk bag and put the invitation into it, then pulled the drawstring shut and hooked it on her arm, and lifted the front of her dress enough so she could walk without mussing it up, and walked out the door.

The Geese were nowhere to be seen; she figured that they were all out on guard duty. She finally left the Manor via the door, and looked up at the starry sky. It was a lovely night for flying. She spread the wings from her back to their full length, which was larger since she began practicing flying with them, and took off toward Wales.

The whole way there, she kept trying to contact the Major, with no avail; she almost missed her landing site. She managed to collect herself before passing the place up, and landed gently and gracefully, making sure her dress was still in perfect order and her hair was nice. Not a strand or stitch out of place. She took the invitation out of the bag, and followed another group of people to the entrance, where a guard was checking for validity.

Without a word, when Seras's turn came up, she showed the invitation to him, and he gave her a smile before letting her in. She followed the group in, where halfway there, attendants were taking coats and bags. She handed him her empty bag, and kept following the group, where they were stopping before the entrance, where...oh dear! Someone was announcing _all_ arrivals.

From his announcement, the group before her were the head and family of Sir Yardsdale. They were all announced individually, and Seras stayed back for a moment before she walked up and presented her invitation to the announcer. He looked her, smiled, and took her invitation, read it, and turned to the crowd of people, clearing his throat.

"I present Miss Seras Alexia Victoria, of Hellsing!"

The room went quiet, unlike the others, and all eyes were on her. Seras felt scared for a split second before she suddenly felt a rush of confidence, and not from her. She smiled gently, knowing the Major was there for her after all, and elegantly stepped into the room, her back straight and head high. She heard murmurs from some of the people, but she paid them no heed as she walked straight to her Master and Sir Integra, who were both dressed formally--Integra was even wearing a dress. It was a lovely shade of blue that matched her eyes. Her Master was wearing all black, save for the red ascot around his neck tucked underneath his shirt collar.

Integra smiled and nodded toward Seras. "Wonderful that you have made it, Seras," she said. Seras smiled and curtsied before her Master and her Master's Master.

"Wonderful to be here, Sir Integra, Master," she said politely. Integra beamed, and Alucard looked amused.

"Wonderful to know your middle name is Alexia, Police Girl," Alucard said softly so no one but she Integra could hear. Seras gave him a polite 'shove it' look and Integra whacked him in the chest with the back of her hand in warning.

"You look lovely, Seras," Integra said, looking over Seras's dress. Seras smiled shyly. "Your own design?"

"Yes, Sir," Seras replied. "Last minute, actually."

Alucard even thought she looked nice...and then he saw what was around Seras's neck. A white cloth strip with a back stripe running through the middle...and a red jewel adorning the center. He knew where that came from, and all amusement left his eyes.

Seras noticed, but said nothing. She felt beautiful--for _once_ in her life, and he wasnt going to ruin it because she was technically wearing the Major's own tie pin and he had a problem with it. She turned back to Sir Integra. "...What will you have me do here?" she asked politely. Integra smiled.

"Mingle," she said simply. "That's what I'm doing...unfortunately," she added under her breath. She hooked her arm under Alucard's. "...And dodging any marriage proposals."

Seras looked betwixt them. "That would do it," she said, humored. She suddenly looked and felt quite alone.

Integra seemed to notice. "Someone will ask you to dance, Seras," she said, knowing what was on Seras's mind. "You look lovely, and from what I've seen nowadays, you're graceful on your feet." She suddenly looked slightly miffed. "Be glad you're not _obligated_ to dance..." She jerked her head toward Alucard to make her point known.

"I love you too, Master," he retorted sarcastically. "I could just dance with Seras here and leave you to dance with Sir Barret's son, I know he's very fond of you..."

"Dont you dare, Count!" Integra hissed. Seras slowly slipped away, letting them argue like an old married couple.

_'Imagine how THAT would turn out,'_ she thought with a shudder. _'Hellsing would be Bedlam in no time...'_ She stood near the refreshment table, with whom she figured were the daughters or granddaughters of the Round Table or other nobles were standing nearby, either with dates or in cliques. It didnt take long for some of them to notice her and start whispering. Seras tried to tune them out, but already knew that they were debating on whether or not she was _really_ a vampire.

This went on for about half an hour, and two champagnes later, Seras was getting bored. None of the girls would talk to her, an no one had asked her to dance. And the Major was still quiet. His earlier confidence boost had left, and she felt so utterly...alone.

She had seen Integra and Alucard--still attached by the arm--talking and dancing, and Alucard would grin, showing fangs and all, whenever some boy seemed 'too' interested in his Master. Finally tired of standing, Seras found an empty seat and sat down, her back still straight and her hands clasped together in her lap.

Integra had finally gotten some Duke or whateverthefuck to shut up by giving Alucard the signal--a light squeeze to his arm--to start telling his own story about a Polish noble who had insulted him, so he took a nice sharp pole and-- The man had left promptly. Now she was looking around for Seras, and had again found the girl alone, with no one asking her to dance, or anyone even talking to her. The poor girl looked utterly distraught; it was her first ball, and she was having a miserable time.

"Alucard," Integra said, tugging on his arm to get his attention. He turned to her.

"Yes, Master?"

Integra shifted her head in Seras's direction. "Why dont you go ask Seras to dance? No one has asked her yet, and she looks like she's ready to keel over from boredom any moment."

"...Master..._I'm_ ready to keel over from boredom any moment." Integra gave him a sharp look and dug her nails into his arm.

"Vladimir Dracula Tepes, go dance with your childe or you can forget about that kiss you made me promise you!"

Alucard blinked at the use of his full name, and nodded, not wanting to let that kiss slip between his fingers. He sent out a psychic wave toward Seras to get her attention, and she looked up in question. Alucard let go of Integra's arm and gently extended his hand to her, his invitation to dance evident. He was actually touched by the look of thanks on her face, though he was wondering why she looked so forlorn and lonely, when she had that Major in her head...but not to think of that...

Seras smiled and stood up and made her way toward her Master, just ready to _finally_ dance, when--

_WHUNK_

She accidentally collided with someone--a Round Table member's son--who was holding a glass of red wine. They bumped, he stumbled, and the glass of wine spilled all over Seras's dress before shattering on the floor. There was a small silence around them that expanded as the scene was quickly taken in.

Seras stood frozen on the spot, her arms held out to her sides, and her front dripping with red wine. The man quickly composed himself and glared at Seras. Everyone somehow knew it was coming, and it did--

"Watch where you're going, you damned blood-sucking monster!"

Dead. Silence.

The first sound that was heard was a choking sound from Seras, who had tears welling in her eyes and was desperately trying--and failing--not to cry. Her hands started shaking as she pulled them to the front of her body as though to shield herself from the stares and murmurs, and with a cry, she bolted from the room, her hands covering her face.

"Seras!" Integra cried, reaching out for the crying girl as she passed, but Seras didnt acknowledge her as she ran right by and out the door, past the announcer, past the coatman, and past the guard and into the night in shame. Both Alucard and Integra watched her run out, then Alucard let out a feral growl and turned to face the man who had insulted and shamed his blood. Integra saw the bloodlust in his eyes, and held a hand to his chest. "Alucard, dont--!"

Alucard actually ignored her and stalked over the man, who was brushing himself off like he had done nothing wrong. He looked up, though, when the killing intent pierced his very core, and nearly pissed himself at the sight of the _very _ticked-off vampire. He couldnt even move as Alucard raised a hand to strangle this piece of trash when Integra bolted to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Alucard, I said _dont_!" she hissed, forcing his hand back to his side. He gave her a look that plainly said 'If I wont, you will', and she nodded toward the exit for him to go to Seras. He shifted his gaze from his Master to the shaking man and back again, then with another growl, turned heel and stalked out after his childe, his cape snapping from the force of the turn.

As soon as he was out of sight, the man seemed to gain some snide confidence back. "You _really_ should keep your _pets_ under control, Sir Integra," he drawled snobbishly. "Or, not even bother bringing them to a _civilized_ event."

Integra looked off to the side as though in thought for a moment, then brought her fist back and drove it into the bastard's face, taking a grim pleasure in the sound of his nose breaking as he was propelled onto his back on the floor. There was a shocked silence then.

The Hellsing commander stepped over to the man's prostrate form and put a heeled foot on his chest, pressing hard to get her point across.

"Now you listen to me," she hissed, though loud enough so everyone in the general vicinity could hear. "If it wasnt for those _pets_ of mine, your sorry ass would be nothing but a rotten, organ-spewing ghoul!" She put more pressure on her foot. "That girl you just insulted is the _reason_ why all of us here are _still_ alive--this entire evening was in _her _honor! Not mine! And that man you just insulted was a prince--Vlad Dracula! With one command he'll have your ass impaled on a pole in my front yard, and I wouldnt have a second thought." She finally stepped away from him, looking down in disgust. "You would do well to remember that they are vampires...and only _one_ of them is bound to my orders."

She turned to look at the crowd. "I think that I will call this an evening," she drew out darkly. "Good night." She turned on heel toward the door--then she and everyone fell down when an explosion shook the entire place and the chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Seras kept running until she felt so bad she couldnt anymore. She collapsed on the ground to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself, and cried fresh tears. Tonight could _not_ have gotten any worse if the FREAKs had shown up! She was so distraught she didnt even feel the shift in her mind until she heard, **"Seras?"**

"Go away!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "I dont want to talk to you!"

**"Seras, please..."**

"_Go away!_" Seras leaned back against a stone in the ground and wiped her tears away with her gloved fingers. "You havent been around for anything else, so why start now?!"

A short silence.

**"...Seras, I do apologize,"** he said softly, in a tone Seras hadnt heard since he told her she should have been a being like him. **"...But...it's complicated..."**

Seras didnt answer. She just leaned against the stone and let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

Alucard had looked around for his childe, and finally spotted her, leaning back against a stone with her arms around herself and staring straight into nothing while she silently cried. He sighed, feeling his unbeating heart clench at the sight, and made his way toward her when he saw something whiz by over his head--and explode right into the entrance of the gathering place.

He and Seras both forgot about everything at hand, and shot up to race toward the site of the explosion. Alucard was closer, and Seras could feel from the Major that the attackers were the FREAKs.

"Master!" she yelled over, getting his attention. "I'll hold them off! Help everyone else!" Alucard gave her an affirmative signal and shot like an arrow inside. Seras grabbed the front of her dress and ran toward the origin of the weapon. It was over a small hill, and Seras had to stop running halfway and fly the rest of the way to the top to avoid tripping on her dress.

On the other side of the hill, no less than _thirty_ FREAKS, decked in full uniform, were marching toward the site; some were holding up makeshift flags with the swastika and the words _Letztes _and _Bataillon_ above and below it. The rest were carrying large, very lethal firearms, and they were all chanting _"Es lebe der Fuhrer! Die Letzte Bataillon Kampfe auf!"_ over and over again.

"Oh, hell!" Seras groaned. "Could this night get _any_ worse?" She raised her left arm to summon a sharp shadow, but found that she couldnt. "What the...?"

_**'Your essence ist in turmoil,'**_ the Major explained. _**'I doubt you can do much more zan tear through zem!'**_

"But by that time, the others could be attacked!" Seras wailed, not knowing what to do. "Oh, why did those soldiers have to destroy the only thing that can kill them directly?!" She suddenly had an idea. "...If it's you they want," she murmured darkly. "It's you they're going to get...Major?"

_**'Ja?'**_

"I need your help on this. I need you to give me the illusion of you...and give me your voice! Can you do that?"

The Major saw what she had in mind. _**'I can try,'**_ he said.

Meanwhile, Alucard had busted a hole through the rubble that blocked the exit and was using a shield of his own to cover them all to get them to safety; being in an enclosed area with FREAKs was not a good idea, whether or not Seras had it under control. He led them out and prepared to lead them to the safety of the side tunnels when he froze, feeling again the urge to draw back from the area.

Integra noticed his change in behavior, and looked in the direction he was baring his fangs at, and felt a cold sweat fall over her.

On the top of the hill, where Seras stood, she saw a white light envelop her and expand as she changed shape. When it faded, everyone--the nobles, the FREAKs, the Hellsing director and her Servant--froze on the spot, not daring to breathe as they took in the sight.

The Major himself was standing on top of the hill, overlooking the last of the _Letzes Bataillon_ with fiery, unpleasant golden eyes.

* * *

_And, I stop there. --gets stuff thrown at me--_

**Chapter 29 Preview**

**_Seras's secret is exposed, shit hits the fan, and the Major reveals his feelings for Seras. _**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Another doozy of a chapter...BLAME THE REVIEWER!!_

* * *

All present bodies gaped at the imposing form of the Major on the hill; a look of disbelief on each face. On one side of the hill, one of the Round Table men passed out at seeing the resurrected enemy once more while no one dared to breathe; on the other side, those who had been carrying the makeshift flags dropped them in shock.

The form of the Major looked over all of the Nazi FREAKs, 'his' eyes hard and piercing as they looked into the face of each and every one of them. A strong wind blew by, making 'his' coat billow in its path. 'He' raised his hand, getting their attention.

**"All Battalion members! _Achtung_!" **

Just as expected, the FREAKs all sprung to attention from sheer habit. The FREAK in the front--with half his face missing--shakily took a step forward, then fell to his knees. "...Ah...! M..._mein Fuhrer..._!" Tears ran from his one good eye. "Ve knew it...! Ve knew zat you vere not dead! Ve knew zat it vas untrue! Ve knew it!" A murmur of agreement rippled through the rest of the Battalion. More tears of joy sprung forth from their eyes as well; it was oddly endearing, really. 'Major' gave them a grin.

**"_Ja, mein _Batallion of comrades! I haf returned to you! I haf returned from the hell zat England had imprisoned me to! I haf come to lead you all vonce again!"**

An joyous uproar of pleased cries rang through the FREAKs, ringing out with _"Seig Hiel!"_ Behind 'him', there were soft cries of woe; 'he' even heard someone say that they were all done for. 'He' decided to ignore that for now. There was something to be done.

_"Mein Fuhrer!"_ one of them cried out, "vhat vill you haf us do?!"

"Shall ve kill zem?!" shouted another.

"Are ve to drain zem, und lead zem on to destroy Hellsing?!"

"Shall ve repay zem for your imprisonment?!"

'Major' held up a hand, silencing them. **"_Mein Bataillon,"_ **'he' addressed them in a powerful voice. **"Vhat ve shall do ist something more meaningful! Vhat ve shall do vill give us the pleasure of un eternity of kills! A forever of bloodshed! Un endless vast of enemies to slaughter, rise up, und slaughter vonce more!" **'He' waited a beat before continuing. In a more somber voice, 'he' held 'his' hands out to them, as though to have them take them. **"_Mein Bataillon_, this day, ve shall raise our veapons to kill in Walhalla."**

There was a silence, then a murmur amongst the FREAKs. The 'Major' raised 'his' hand again. **"Gentlemen,"** he addressed them, **"I haf thought long und hard; vished und dreamed, even. I know in my saddened heart zat in this realm of existance, var...killing...bloodshed...ewerything hast a limit. A point of no return. But! But, _mein _comrades! Think about it!" **'He' raised 'his' hands higher, a look of dreamy bliss on 'his' face. **"In Walhalla! In Walhalla, gentlemen! Un endless var! Endless killing! Endless bloodshed! Here, you are struck down, und never arise! There--_there_, gentlemen! There, you are struck down, und you avaken to fight again! Never ending! Fighting vith your lost comrades who already dwell there, avaiting your partnership, und my leadership vonce more! All together vonce more, to vage endless var against histories of varriors!"**

As 'he' spoke, the FREAKs began to shed tears of joy, all thinking of this Heaven their Fuhrer spoke of. At the same time, a tear of emotion ran down 'his' own face.

**"Gentlemen..." **'He' lowered his arms. **"Vait no longer. Suffer no longer, in this vorld vhere all that avaits you is un inevitable death. Cease torturing yourselves! Go! Go to Walhalla, gentlemen!" **'His' voice drew an almost gentle tone. **"I vill be there to command you vonce more after my own purpose ist fulfilled."**

Crying profusely now, the Nazis raised their firearms to their heads and with the other hand, saluted 'him'.

_"Seig Hiel!"_

'He' smiled sadly at them and saluted them back. **"_Seig Hiel."_**

A chorus of shots rang out, and the other side of the hill was splattered with blood. Then all was silent.

After looking over the dead Nazis once more, 'Major' turned from the bloodbath and made 'his' way back down the hill slowly, a thoughtful expression on 'his' face and 'his' eyes swirling with emotion.

As 'he' drew closer, several Round Table members and their bodyguards drew their weapons--Integra included, but lowered them slightly when the 'Major's' form turned pure white and began to strip away in ribbons and disappear, leaving only Seras to walk forward. Alucard himself stepped forward, and barely caught the girl as she fell into unconsciousness; though he didnt miss the golden light in the back of her eyes as they closed.

* * *

Darkness was all Seras saw when she opened her eyes. She felts so tired; so drained she didnt want to move. She then found that she didnt have to when she felt arms pick her up. She didnt need to look to know that it was the Major. "...Mm..." she attempted to say his name.

**"Be silent, Seras,"** he said softly. She felt him lay her down. **"You completely drained yourself...you need real rest now..."** She closed her eyes again, and felt him stroke her bangs out of her face and lay a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Smiling, she fell back into a comfortable darkness.

* * *

When Seras awoke in the physical world, she took a moment to make sure she was alright to move, and found that she was. She lifted the lid and sat up, noticing that she was still wearing the dress from the ball. She stood up and stepped out of her coffin, then reformed the dress not into her normal uniform, but the outfit she wore to the Round Table conference that first time. She had a feeling that Sir Integra would need to talk to her.

With every step to Sir Integra's office, she felt colder and colder. In fact, when she came to the corner in which the office door was just behind, she began shaking.

_**'Dont vorry, Seras,'**_ the Major said, caressing her mind. _**'If it does come down to it, I vill take ze blame.'**_

Seras shook her head. "It's not your blame to take," she murmured. She came to the door and timidly knocked on it.

The 'Come in' that followed it was _not_ a pleased one. Seras winced and slowly opened the door just enough for her to slip in and shut it behind her. She timidly looked up from underneath her bangs and saw that her Master was there as well, and it looked as though she had interrupted them. Integra's desk was littered with paperwork, and it looked as though Integra herself hadnt taken care of herself for a few days from sheep exhaustion. The Hellsing director looked up to see Seras and narrowed her eyes.

"Come here, Victoria," she hissed. Seras gulped and shakily made her way toward the desk.

"Master," Alucard said softly. "You said you'd stay calm for this..."

"Oh, Alucard..." she muttered. "This _is_ calm compared to the spectacle I'm about to make of myself!" Alucard looked between his pissed-off Master and his trembling fledgling, not liking how this was going to turn out. He stepped back against the wall to let the two ladies have it out.

"Sir Integra, please let me explain..." Seras began shakily.

"Explain _what_, Victoria!?" Integra snapped, making Seras wince. "Are you going to explain why you decided to take the form of the goddamned _Major_ to take care of the FREAKs?! Are you going to explain why I'm being driven to the point of madness, trying to save your ass from death?! Are you going to explain why I'm _not_ wringing your neck this _very moment_!?"

"Master..." Alucard said from the wall. He was silenced by the silver ashtray thrown at his head.

"Sir Integra, please," Seras said gently, trying to calm her boss down. "I know that taking the Major's form was not the smartest thing to do, what with everyone watching, but Sir! I _had_ to! I was pretty much unable to do much else!"

Integra gave her a death look. "So you're telling me," she said acidly, "that you didnt have enough power in you to tear them to pieces, but you had enough to change your form and voice to coax them to kill themselves?"

Seras almost said that it wasnt _her_ that changed her form, but she caught herself in time to say, "Yes Sir...That's correct."

Alucard shifted his gaze from Seras to Integra, keeping his mouth shut.

Integra nodded to herself. "I see," she said darkly. "Well then. In that case, you're going to be explaining yourself before the rest of the Conference to ease their minds, and then you'll be spending time in the dungeons for a year to put your powers in their proper place."

Seras's eyes widened. "You cant _do_ that!" she cried before she could stop herself.

"Oh, _cant_ I?" Integra countered, standing up and putting her hands on her desk. "Seras, you dont seem to understand the severity of what you've done! I have Sir Reginald in the sickbed, stuttering on about how that devil is going to keep coming back to kill us all! Sir Irons isnt fairing much better!" She slammed a fist on the desk, upsetting a teacup. Seras winced, feeling the Major begin to seethe in her mind.

_'Please just keep silent...' _she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Seras said, bowing her head. "Please...I didnt really mean any harm!"

"That's beside the point, Seras!" Integra took a deep breath and sat back down. "You will apologize and give your explanation to the Round Table. You will be locked in the dungeons for a year, just to ease the Round Table's worries. And after I let you out, I'll have you put down if I _ever_ hear any _mention_ of that fat bastard again!"

"Dont talk about him that way!" Seras shouted back, then clamped both hands over her mouth. Alucard nearly slid off his position on the wall. Integra gaped at Seras, slowly standing up again.

"...What did you just say...?" she asked softly, her gaze hardening. Seras could feel subarctic cold falling over her. She shook her head, her hands still in place. "No, take your hands _away_ from your mouth, and tell me what you just said!" Seras just stood there. "_Now!_"

Seras brought her hands down from her mouth. "I...I said...dont talk about him that way..." she stuttered out. Integra stood all the way up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her; her full six inches in extra height seeming like six feet to Seras.

"And...why would you say that, Seras?" Integra asked, her hands tensing. Seras let out a choked whimper and shook her head.

"I didnt...I...I meant...just...dont..."

Integra stared at Seras for a few more dreadfully silent moments before back-handing Seras to the floor in one swift motion.

Alucard stiffened from his position on the wall, making a quarter-inch jerk to help Seras that was put to stop with a glare from his Master.

"...And to think I was going to dedicate the ball to _your_ effort in killing the Major, Seras," Integra muttered, shaking her head. "And then you have to go and tell me _not_ to speak ill of him? What has gotten _into_ you lately?"

Alucard suddenly caught the scent of an essence change, and stared at his fledgling on the floor apprehensively. Said fledgling dragged herself to her knees, one hand touching her mouth where her fang had caught it. She brought her hand back to see blood on her fingers.

Integra walked back over to the other side of her desk. "I will contact the Round Table and gather them so you can give your testimony. After that, we will--."

**"You frigid bitch."**

Integra froze from what she was doing and looked back at Seras, watching the girl get off the floor, still staring at her blood-covered fingers. Seras finally looked up, her eyes flaring gold.

**"You cold, unforgiving bitch!"**

Integra unconsciously shrunk away from the intensity of the glare Seras was giving her. "...Seras...!"

_**"Nein, Fraulein...**_**" **Seras shook her head, an angry snarl on her face. **"Seras ist not here at ze moment...not zat she needed to talk to such a** _**kälte fotze**_**!"**

Integra was just shocked to hear a voice that was not Seras's insult her, but Alucard knew enough German to know that his Master had just been called something atrocious, and reached for his gun."

**"Zat vould be ill-advised, Alucard..."** the Major hissed, shooting his glare to him. **"Ve had a deal, _ja_? I'm not going to hurt this _Hündin_, no matter how much I really vish to at ze moment..."  
**

"Who the hell are you!?" Integra cried, inching toward Alucard. Who she thought was Seras merely gave her a nasty grin.

**"A mere year, und yet you forget me so soon..._Lovely Fraulein..._?"**

Integra suddenly felt the urge to vomit. "...N...No, this isnt...!"

The Major grinned wider, evilly distorting Seras's normally innocent features. **"Oh, but it ist, _Fraulein_," **he hissed. **"Und you haf just had the unfortunate pleasure of _pissing me off_!"** He took a step toward her, then suddenly cried out and put his hands to his head.

"Stop! Dont hurt her!" Seras's own voice cried out; Alucard and Integra saw her eyes flicker back to blue, then gold again.

**"_Fraulein_, she hast just insulted you! She ist villing to put you down like a common _dog_ to save her own ass!"**

"It doesnt matter! You promised you wouldnt hurt anyone! You promised...!"

Seras fell to her knees, and her eyes turned back to permanent blue. She was choking back tears and muttering things in her own German mixed with English. Alucard inched his way to his Master and stood beside her, in case something happened that needed his cut-in. Seras finally stopped talking to herself--and the Major--and just sat there on the floor, choking on her sobs.

Integra silently reached for her gun in her back hoister, and her hand was caught by Alucard's. "Dont," he whispered. "Dont do_ anything_ to cause her harm." Integra shot him a look.

"You _knew_ about this!?" she hissed back. Alucard nodded, keeping his eyes on his servant. "And you didnt think that _I'd_ need to know about this!?"

"Dont yell at him, Sir," Seras's weak voice came from the floor. Both Masters looked down at her. She guiltily raised her head to look at them with tear-soaked eyes. "Please...it was my doing...I...I had him and...and the Major agree on a deal..." She stood up shakily, drawing her arms in front of her like a shield. "...M...Master Alucard agreed not to tell you... the M...Major was training me...in 'Holy powers'...if I...used them to...to help Hellsing..."

Integra was so shocked and the girl was stuttering so bad that she only caught half of what Seras was saying. She did catch, however, 'Major', 'deal', and 'Holy powers'. "...The Major..." she said slowly, her hand still over her gun. "...The Major...is..."

"...Here...?" Seras finished. She nodded. "...I...I drank his blood, Sir Integra...he's...he's inside my head now..."

Integra felt a jubilee of emotions torrent in her own head. Her heart rate accelerated, and before even she knew what she was doing, her gun was drawn, and she shot several bullets at Seras. The girl cried out and covered her head with her hands, and the golden white barrier shot up and deflected them back at her--the same barrier that refracted her sword.

Alucard quickly pulled Integra out of the way and knocked the gun out of her hand. "Seras!" he shouted over at her. "Go! Go to your room! _Now_!"

Seras didnt need to be told twice. She shot up and ran through the walls until she got to her room. Just for extra measure, she shut and locked her door with the double bolt. When she was sure no one but her Master would be able to get in, she leaned against the door, tears falling down her face.

"Oh God..." she sobbed, slipping down to the floor and putting her hands to her face. "...I'm...I'm going to die..."

**_'Nein! Do not think like zat, Seras!'_** the Major scolded. _**'You are not going to die!'**_

Seras's tears didnt stop. She just put her head to her knees and cried harder. "Everything's _ruined_!" she shouted to herself. "I'm so _stupid_! What was I thinking!? _Stupid! Stupid!_"

_**'FRAULEIN!!' **_Seras cried out when she felt the Major strike her mind harshly. **_'Enough! Just...enough...'_** Seras then felt a gentle caress in place of the sharp strike. She let the Major comfort her for a moment.**_ '...Come inside, Seras. There's...theres's something ve need to talk about...'_**

Seras nodded, then shakily got up and crawled into her coffin, curling up before closing the lid and letting herself slip into her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she didnt have time to react before she felt the Major's arms around her. She froze at the sudden embrace, but then leaned her head against his shoulder and let a few more tears fall. The Major picked her up and brought her over to the couch before sitting down, holding her in his lap. He stroked her hair with one hand while the other arm remained tightly around her shoulders.

**"I'm so sorry, Seras," **he murmured after a few moments. **"It ist completely my fault vhat happened..." **Seras shook her head against his shoulder.

"No..." she muttered back. "It wouldnt have mattered...Sir Integra's going to put me away, anyhow..." She heard the Major growl deep from his chest.

**"...Hündin..." **he growled. He shook his head. **"...Villing to put you avay like you vere nothing...you owe her no explanation...all zat mattered vas zat you protected eweryvone...you owe her...you owe zem _all_...nothing..."**

Seras looked up, her eyes filled with confusion. "...Why...why are you talking about Sir Integra like that...?" she asked, wiping her eyes. The Major's gaze flickered.

**"Vhat do yo mean?" **he demanded. **"She insulted you, und threatened to kill you! I think she deserves the title of 'bitch' at ze moment, Seras!" **

Seras silently slid off of his lap and sat beside him, her hands wringing. "Well..." she said softly. "...I just...find it odd that you would say such things about her...considering...how fond you are of her..."

The Major's face went blank, and he leaned back against the couch. **"Ah," **he said softly, his golden eyes dimming slightly. **"...I knew zat this vould come back to bite me sooner or later..."**

Seras looked confused again. "What do you mean?" she asked. "...You...you _like_ Sir Integra...dont you?" The Major's eyes dimmed a little more.

**"...I vont lie," **he said soberly. **"...I did...vonce...have feelings for her. Strong feelings. I vanted her to be by my side...through ewery var I vaged...I thought zat she vould eventually learn to love me..."**

Seras felt her heart clench with every word he spoke. "I...I see..." she murmured softly. She lowered her head, trying to hide the pain in her heart. She felt the Major's hand slide under her chin and raise it so she locked eyes with him.

**"...I did say...that I _vonce_ had feelings for her, Seras..." **he said softly. **"...Und my feelings haf changed." **

His golden eyes brightened as they stared into hers, and Seras was hit with an epiphany. She felt her face flush and her essence pulse rapidly. "But..!" she stuttered, drawing back slightly, not willing to believe him. "But...but Sir Integra...she's...she's so intelligent!"

**"You're intelligent."**

"She's beautiful!"

_**"Your're**_** beautiful!"**

"You have feelings for _her_!"

The Major didnt answer that comeback. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Seras made a light 'meep' sound, too surprised to do much else. The Major's hands gently held her shoulders as he pulled her closer, his tongue gently coaxing her lips apart. Seras obliged, and the kiss deepened pleasantly. Her hands gently touched his arms as one hand raised to stroke her hair away from her face.

After a long, pleasant few moments, the Major pulled away, his eyes aflame with light. **"I haf feelings for _you_, Seras,"** he said, stroking her face with his fingertips. **"I haf been hiding zem from you...because I didnt vant you to reject my help, or scare you avay. I didnt know...you felt the same vay about me..."**

Seras felt her throat swell. "...How long...?" she asked timidly. The Major smiled gently, knowing what she was asking.

**"Since the day you took my hand."**

Seras thought back to when her Master attacked her mind, and the Major held his hand out to her, demanding she take it. And she had. "...Why then?" she asked. The Major smiled broader.

**"...Because Fraulein Integra vould not haf taken my hand...but you did...you trusted me enough to take my hand." **He brushed another strand from her face. **"...Und that meant a lot to me."**

Seras felt her eyes well over and she buried her face in his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

**"I meant it, Seras," **he murmured. **"You _are _beautiful. Und you _are_ intelligent..." **Seras felt him emit a strong emotion. **"Vhen you took my form und voice...vhen you made zat speech to my battalion...it...it vas the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard..." **He stroked her back fondly. **"You vould haf made a vonderful companion for me...you vould haf commanded zem alongside me...und they vould haf respected you in your own right..."**

Seras clenched the front of his jacket, her heart touched by his words. "...Really?" she asked. The Major grinned.

**"Ja, really..."** He stroked her back for another moment before gently taking her shoulders in his hands and pulling her back to look her in the eyes. **"Seras...there's something...I need to ask of you."**

Seras looked back, taking not of his dead serious demeanor. "What is it?" she asked. The Major shifted his gaze from her to the void, and back again.

**"Seras, I haf no doubt in my mind zat Integra vill not allow us to continue like this..." **His tone darkened. **"...Seras...I vant to proceed vith the final exchange. Tonight."**

* * *

_Aiyee...my brain burns...Well, one more chapter to go...I made myself sad...  
_

**Chapter 30 Preview**

_**The third exchange, a lemon-laced lime, and a sealing.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Seras was silent when the Major spoke of the final exchange. The dead serious look on his face let her know that he was intent on doing it that night. Seras shifted sightly. "But...but Master said to wait for about a decade..."

**"Forget vhat Alucard said!" **Seras was surprised at his strong tone. **"Vhen it comes down to it, he vill do vhat Fraulein Integra commands him to do--und that includes killing you if need be!"** He took Seras's hands in his own. **"I am not villing to give them zat chance, Seras. I vant to perform ze last exchange...so I can help protect you."**

Seras felt her essence pulse light like a butterfly. "...Do you really want to protect me...or..."

**"Seras...a body of my own separate from yours ist second on my priority list at ze moment," **he clarified, his voice firm, though his eyes soft. He ran a thumb over her knuckles. **"My life vould be rather...lonely...vithout a companion...und I doubt I vill find somevone else like you." **He squeezed her hand. **"Besides, I refuse to let either of those two decide your future for you. You deserve better than imprisonment or death."**

He studied Seras's face for her reaction. The girl merely withheld tears and nodded several times. The Major gave her a light smile and brushed her bangs from her face again.

**"You do, Seras. But...vhether or not you vant to go through the final exchange...it's up to you."**

Seras blinked. "And why wouldnt I?" she queried. The Major shifted his gaze from her. "...Major...?"

**"Seras," **he began slowly, standing up and stepping away from her. **"...Vhy do you think I never even brought the subject up, not vonce in a year?"**

Seras shook her head. "I dont know," she said. "But I did notice. Why?" The Major shook his own head.

**"Think about it," **he said softly. **"The exchange of essence itself ist the most intimate of all exchanges. If you take vone of the two vays, then virtually no pain ist felt, but there vill be a wery long recuperation period. I vill, however, keep the barrier above your coffin for however long it takes." **He paused.

Seras waited a beat before speaking up. "...And what about the other way?" she said. The Major's shoulders tensed before relaxing again.

**"Seras, vhen two people vant to be physically close, vhat ist the closest they can become?"**

Seras thought about it for a moment before it hit her. "...Oh..." she said, her face reddening. "...So...that's how...?"

**"Ja," **the Major said. **"As I said, vith the other vay, I can project the barrier around us for protection..."**

"Who said I wanted to do it the other way?"

For once, the Major looked a complete loss of words. He stared at Seras, realy not believing she had said it. **"...Vhat?"**

Seras stood up slowly, her gaze averted from him. She herself couldnt believe she had said it. But she had. "I never said I wanted to do it the other way," she said. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "...For over a year..." Her hands clenched. "...For over a year, I have had mixed feelings about you...for you...and..." She rubbed her misting eyes. "...And you just had to out and tell me you had feelings for _me_, and...!" She heaved a sigh. "...I feel so elated, and I dont know why..."

She stepped up to him, slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he wrapped his own arms around her; one hand resting on the small of her back and the other the back of her neck. It was awhile before she pulled back and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. The Major silently led her back to the couch and sat them both down.

**"Seras," **he said softly. Seras hummed, letting him know he had her attention. **"I vant us to be clear on vhat vill transpire here."** Seras nodded against his shoulder. **"...If you--still--choose to continue this...then I haf to tell you zat it vill indeed be exactly like physical intercourse." **He paused. **"I'm sure Alucard had neglected to tell you zat this type of essence exchange vas originally intended for the human lovers of wampires who vere not virgins. They exchanged essences so they vould be together long after the human died, und even split apart into two separate bodies for lovemaking und overvise."**

Seras nodded against him again. "..._Exactly_ like...physical...?" she murmured. The Major nodded.

**"If by vhich you mean it vill be painful, then ja...But more so."**

"...More so?"

**"Ve vill be exchanging our very beings, Seras," **the Major said. **"...Und vhile the last two exchanges affected you more than me, this last vone vill affect us both. I too vill feel pain, considering I'm the vone who vill be residing in your body for most of the interim."**

Seras was silent for the longest time while the Major waited patiently for her to decide. Finally, Seras leaned up and kissed him again. "I choose you," she murmured, sliding one hand into his jacket. The Major knew what she spoke of, and kissed her back with passion.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Integra's office, the Hellsing director was pacing around her office, raving about everything that had just happened while her Servant let her vent and throw things at him--or in his general direction. After awhile, he finally lost his patience.

"ENOUGH, INTEGRA!"

He shocked his Master by grabbing her wrists and jerking her to his attention. She was only shocked for a moment, though. "Let go of me, vampire!" she growled dangerously.

"No, I will not, _Integra_," Alucard drew out. "You need to stop and _think _about what you're doing!"

"Alucard--!"

"No, you will _listen_!" He pushed her into a chair and caged her in with his hands on either arm of the chair. "What you are doing is sending Seras to be persecuted by those fools at the Round Table; and for _what_!? Not striking back at that bastard who shamed her, though she would have had_ every_ right? Standing up to the rest of the FREAKs in the Major's form and _talking_ her way to the end of that problem? Saving _everyone's_ ass, and never _once_ thinking about how she would be rewarded for it?" He shook his head. "She is just as dedicated to you as I am, Integra, and you told her you were going to put her down!"

Integra shook her head. "She has the Major with her, Alucard..." Alucard nodded.

"I know. I was not happy with it either, Master...but a deal was set that when the Major and Seras perform the final exchange in a decade or so, he will aid Hellsing. Not that I'm condoning it, but every being like Seras and I come across a situation like this, and we have to run with it. And I personally dont think it's fair that eleven humans decide her fate for her. Being locked up for a year is a ridiculous punishment. She doesnt _belong_ to you, Integra. She barely belongs to me anymore. You have no right in this or any other world to do that to her."

Integra remained silent. She looked from her Servant to her hands in her lap, all her anger disappearing down the proverbial drain. Alucard took that as a cue to let the arms of the chair go.

"...Master...at the very least, after Seras gives her explanation--which I am sure she will not mention being the host of the Major--confine her to the grounds, or the Manor. Let her do research and information-gathering work. Let her keep training new recruits. Dont punish her for using her partnership with the Major to destroy what remains of the _Letzes Bataillon_."

Integra nodded after a moment. "You're right Alucard," she murmured. "As usual, you are right." She stood up. "...I suppose I should apologize..."

Alucard nodded, helping her stand. "And we'll be discussing what to do later...after you get some sleep." They walked toward the door, and then Alucard suddenly stopped short, his eyes widening.

"Alucard, what is it?" Integra demanded. Alucard turned to his Master, his eyes flashing.

"...They're going to perform the final exchange..."

* * *

As the kiss between Seras and the Major deepened, the Major gently lowered Seras to the seat of the couch, his hands tenderly holding her head. Seras had unbuttoned his jacket and her hands were pressed against his chest. After a few moments, the Major pulled back and ran his thumb over her lips. He stared eye-to-eye with her with tender compassion.

**"I vant you to close your eyes, Seras," **he said softly, sitting up, but keeping her lying down. **"Keep them closed for now, _ja_?"** Seras nodded and closed her eyes, and felt the Major's warmth leave her. She didnt protest, and she kept her eyes closed. She was left in the dark silence for a moment before she suddenly felt the Major's hands on her; touching her abdomen over her navel. A warmth from his hands trickled into her body, and she felt the clothes around her shift into nothingness before his hands slipped away.

Still, she kept her eyes closed, though her essence pulsed rapidly and her face flushed warmly. She felt a shifting around her, and had the sensation of lying down in a bed. Her sensation was affirmed when she heard the Major shuffle around and a delicate-feeling cloth fall over her body. She heard nothing more, but she knew he was there; she could feel his presence and smell his unique scent; the fresh, subtle cologne his room smelled of.

After a few moments of silence, she felt his soft lips on hers and his hand stroke her hair. She felt the weight of his other hand next to her head to support himself above her. He pulled away after a moment, then she felt the sheet over her raise and felt him slide in next to her. Still, she kept her eyes closed. His ungloved fingertips gently touched her face, then trailed down her neck, down her shoulder, and between the crevice of her breasts to come to a rest just above her navel.

Seras was glad for the first time in her life that she didnt have to breathe; she knew that she would be hyperventilating by now. She dug her fingertips into the bed beneath her and shifted slightly. The Major's hands stilled.

**"It...it ist not too late to take the other vay around," **he said softly, his voice close to her ear. Seras almost opened her eyes, but didnt. She raised her own hand and put it over his.

"No," she murmured. "Dont..." She curled her fingers around his hand, feeling it's detail. The Major let her feel his hand patiently. "...Major...?"

**"_Ja_?"**

"...Is this how you felt...when you were alive?" She felt the Major's hand squeeze her fingers lightly.

**"_Ja_. Nothing about me hast changed. My essence takes my natural shape, texture, color; everything."**

Seras smiled lightly. "...Your hands are soft," she said, running her thumb across his palm. The heard the Major make an amused sound.

**"_Danke_," **he replied. He grasped her hand gently and leaned over to kiss her again. **"Relax now." **She did as she was told, and kept still when she felt his hands touch her legs and slowly part them. He left her side, shifted so he was between her legs, and crawled up so he was parallel with her, his arms holding him up on either side of her. Seras began to tremble slightly. **"Shhh..." **The Major brought a hand up to stroke her face. Seras leaned into his touch, and finally cracked her eyes open.

She was met with the glowing gold eyes of the Major, who was staring right back into hers. His glasses were absent, leaving no distraction for their glowing beauty. His hair was no longer neatly in place, but rather the strands were framing his face. Seras slowly raised her hands and touched his shoulders tentatively before stroking her hands down to his bare chest.

...How could he have been a soldier? His skin was soft and warm, and his touch was so gentle...or was it just because he was a Holy Being and it changed his physical form...? At the moment, she didnt care. The Major gently leaned down to kiss her and nestled his body on hers. Seras felt a fluttering pulse behind her navel, and felt the same thing from the Major.

_**"Es ist an der Zeit, **_**Seras," **he breathed, leaning down to kiss her briefly. He shifted slightly, brushing lightly against her sex. Seras whimpered into his mouth and began to tremble again. The Major didnt stop to calm her this time; instead, he took her hands and guided them to the back of his neck, where she hung onto. He brought his hands to her sides and gently but firmly held her there. **"I'm going to enter you now, Seras," **he said softly. **"Vhen zat happens, instinct vill do the rest, und the exchange vill complete itself."** Seras nodded and tightened her arms around his neck. The Major kissed her collarbone and shifted his hips forward slightly. Seras's fingertips dug into his back as she winced. The Major stroked his hands down her sides comfortingly and kissed her lips again before shifting his hips forward again, and sliding all the way into her.

It took every ounce of will Seras possessed not to scream. Her core was on fire, and it felt like it was burning her from the inside out. Instead, she clenched her fingers into his back and bit her lip hard. God, it hurt so bad! For a brief moment, all she could think about was _why_. _Why_ had she agreed to do it this way? _Why_ did it hurt so bad? _Why _wasnt she dying from all this pain?!

She suddenly felt something small fall on her cheek. She fought through her pain to open her eyes. She saw the Major tensed above her with is eyes clenched shut and tears falling from his face and onto hers. He looked in about as much pain as she felt; and all questions of _why_ dissipated. Seras shakily tightened her arms around his neck and leaned up to touch her forehead to his. The Major shuddered and drew her in for a kiss before touching her shoulders and lowering her back down again. _**"Danke,"**_he murmured, stroking her hair.

Seras became aware that the pain was subsiding, but it was still there; hovering between them both. She knew that the pain would not go away until it was finished. Tightening her arms around the Major's neck, she tentatively shifted her hips upward.

The Major's reaction was almost violent; he dug his fingers into her hips and jerked forward, making Seras bite back a scream and throw her head back. Unlike last time, he kept going, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm. Seras's core once again flared in a wildfire of pleasurable pain. She wanted to scream, but somehow couldnt. Instead, she channeled her pain into him--burying her nails into his back and dragging them down, leaving streaks in their wake.

Suddenly, Seras became aware that something was changing. Like the previous two exchanges, which took place in her head, then her chest, this one was coming from her core, behind her navel. The fire in her core was burning open a hole for which she herself could crawl out of--and reach right into the core of the Major above her.

A flare of ecstasy made Seras arch up and clench her eyes shut--and she was thrown into herself...deeper into herself, into her very essence.

She had been there before, and it had been dark. But now, she could clearly see a misty opening in the darkness that poured light into the void. She looked closer, and saw that the light was the same light that had saved her from Alucard's mind penetration; the same light that had protected her men; the same light that she had seen in her dreams...

And she suddenly understood. Major _was_ the light. _He_ had protected her, as he had protected himself. Every time she had thrown up the barrier, it was the Major's very essence that provided the protection. And he had willingly given it to her.

Feeling a wave of emotion run over her, Seras gently reached out and touched the light; wrapping her hands around its core like the Major had shown her, and bringing it closer to her. She felt a pulse echo from it, and at the same time, a pulse from behind her. She looked, and saw the Major--though more of a white shape of him--with his hands around a white-blue light similar to his; a light that was slowly penetrating its own void.

The golden eyes of the Major met her blue ones, and he drew the white-blue light into his own white shape, like Seras had done.

* * *

Integra had allowed Alucard to carry her as he took the short way to Seras's room via teleportation. He had to meld through the door, seeing how it was locked, and made a beeline for her coffin, but was halted and thrown back by a barrier--only this barrier had wisps of ice-blue melded into it. He stared at it, feeling his skin crawl from the amount of power it emitted.

"...We're too late..." he muttered, as though he didnt believe it. Integra took a cautious step forward and touched it lightly. It sparked out at her, actually burning her fingers. She drew back with a hiss of pain.

"And what the _hell_ does that mean for us?" she demanded, tenderly rubbing her fingers. Alucard stood up, backing away from the barrier and taking his Master with him.

"...It means that the Major will return to this plane of existence," he said pointe blank. "...He and Seras are bonded by essence now...and with his Holy powers, there's not a damn thing you or I could do about it..." He stopped short.

"...Except...except one thing..."

* * *

As soon as both parties took the other's essence into their own, Seras was thrown back into her mind, where all pain had dissapated, and all she felt was pleasure. She gripped the Major's shoulders, throwing her head back and now vocalizing what she felt. The Major in turn took her exposed neck as an invitation, and leaned down to kiss and lick it as he rocked his hips with more force, tucking his arms under her to pull her closer to him. Seras's body shook with pleasure as the Major took a particularly harsh bite to her neck.

She clenched her fingers deeper into his back and hissed as she felt his thrusts sharpen and his teeth dig deeper into her neck; a buildup of pleasure overtook her essence body, and she struggled internally to let _it_ happen. She silently pleaded to the Major to help her reach it.

The Major pulled his teeth from her neck and roughly kissed her, burying himself in her body once more and holding her tightly to him. Seras arched into him and let out a cry of pleasure as an overwhelming orgasm washed over her. As it slowly faded, the Major gently unwound his arms from around her and pulled away, then laid down next to her, putting one hand over her navel in a calming manner.

Seras gently came down from her high, and blindly groped for his hand, which he took and kissed. "M...Major..." she stuttered, trying to turn over. The Major helped, and laid down, pulling her to him.

**"Shhh...Calm down, _meine Liebe_," **he murmured**, **stroking her back tenderly. Seras mewed softly and weakly draped an arm over his chest. The Major smiled and kissed the top of her head. **"Rest now,"** he said softly.

Seras shifted slightly to get comfortable. "...How long this time...?" she said, starting to fall asleep. The Major opened his mouth to answer, but then paused. His gaze seemed to unfocus, and his eyes dimmed slightly. He tightened his arm around her.

**"...Quite a long time, Seras,"** he replied softly. He grabbed the sheets and covered them both with it. **"...Just sleep. I'll vake you...in due time..."**

* * *

Alucard had led Integra to the back gardens, where a section of white roses had inexplainably began flourishing. He paused before the border of the first vine. "The Major may have Holy powers," he said solemnly, "but for the interim, he still resides in Seras's body. The vampyric laws of nature still pertain."

Integra knew what he spoke of. She ventured into the garden of roses and in the center, found a white rose with golden yellow tips. She gently plucked it from the vine it entwined and carried it back to Alucard in her palms. They silently took the long way back to Seras's room--Alucard still had to phase in to unlock Seras's door. Integra cautiously walked up to the closed coffin and held the rose over the lid and let it drop.

It hovered over the coffin from the barrier for a moment before slowly gliding down to rest on the lid. The barrier flickered briefly and then dissipated.

"...What now, Alucard?" Integra asked, backing away from the coffin. Alucard put a hand on his Master's shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied. "We will lock this door, and no one will disturb them. As long as that rose is never moved, that coffin is their tomb."

Silently, he turned and led his Master out of the room, using his powers to lock it from the inside. A feeling of bitter sadness clenched his long-dead heart as he walked with his Master back to the upper levels of the Manor to further help with the reconstruction of the world.

* * *

_I'd end it there, but I am not that cruel. There's an epilogue, dear readers! Never fear._


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Maria stumbled over the dark corridors of the lower levels of Hellsing Manor, eager to get away from Carter, that eccentric butler boss of hers. Just because there was a lot to be done didnt mean she had to do _everything_! There were 24 people working full time on the Hellsing staff, and he had to constantly pick on her. She heard a sound behind her and darted faster, looking for a place to lay low until he got bored and went to torture someone else.

Turning a corner, she came across a door with a 'Do Not Enter' sign on the front. _'Perfect,'_ she thought. Carter was so dedicated to the Hellsings that he wouldnt dream of doing anything to contradict so much as a sign to displease them. She quickly fumbled for her set of skeleton keys and stuck it in, and turned the lock. She pushed, and she heard another lock--possibly an old bolt--come off the doorframe and fall to the floor.

Praying no one heard that, she quickly shut the door behind her and listened. Nothing.

She heaved a sigh and looked up at the so-called forbidden room.

It was dusty, that was for sure. But other than that, it was simple. A desk with some undisturbed things on it; a closed wardrobe; and...a...

"...A coffin...?" She inched closer and peered around it. Yes. Definitely a coffin. Odd, she thought. And even odder, it was the only thing in the room not covered in dust. The only thing that was on the coffin was a withered rose, of which she curiously picked up to examine. It crumbled in her fingers and fell to the floor.

"Odd," she said. She stood back up and brushed her skirt off. She was getting a shuddering feeling that made her feel uncomfortable. Turning back to the door to leave, she wrapped her arms around herself; feeling as though the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. As she reached for the doorknob, it suddenly locked itself with a click, and she drew her hand back with a gasp. "What the...?" She grabbed the knob with both hands and shook it. It refused to unlock or turn.

As she was trying in vain to unlock the door, she didnt notice the coffin lid raise up. She didnt notice a figure stand up from the coffin, or stare at her until she heard it speak.

_"Guten Tag."_

With a cry of surprise, she whipped around to stare at the figure before her. It was a man, she saw, and a rather short one. Short blonde hair, and somewhat heavyset. He wore a white button-up shirt that was untucked over white pants. He had a pleasantly curious look on his face. What really struck her was his eyes; they were a glowing golden color that seemed to reach into and clutch her soul hungrily. She gulped and blindly groped for the doorknob again.

"Tell me, _Fraulein_," he said almost sweetly, taking a step toward her. "Vhat year ist it?"

Maria turned and tried harder than ever to unlock the door. A second later, she was whipped around and her back was slammed into the door; the man's hands gripping her arms painfully.

"Vhat. Year. Ist it?" he said evenly, his flaming eyes betraying his calm voice. Maria whimpered in pain and fear.

"2...2048!" she cried, tears starting to fall down her face. The man's grip slackened a little.

"...Almost fifty years..." he murmured, his hands dropping to his sides. "...Und who ist the Head of this household?"

Maria whimpered again and tried to stop her tears. "Sir...Sir Integra Hellsing...!" she choked out. He looked at her again with a thoughtful expression, his golden eyes flaring to life. In an instant, his hand shot out and grabbed her throat, raising her a few inches from the ground. She gurgled out a shriek and clutched his wrist. He stared into her eyes, as though searching for something.

"Virgin..." he murmured, breaking into a grin. "You vill be a fine source of sustinance for _mein lieb Begleiter_." In one swift motion, he brought his other hand to her head and effortlessly snapped her neck. She fell limp and knew no more.

The Major dragged the girl back to the coffin, where his 'dear companion' was lying undisturbed. She was as beautiful as the day she laid down, though the only difference was her hair had forty-eight years of growth added to it, and she was as pale as edelweiss. Reaching down to gently stroke her cheek with his hand, he smiled. "Time to avaken, _meine Lieb_," he murmured. He dragged the girl up to the coffin and harshly ripped her head partially off, letting the still-warm blood fall over his lover's face.

It took a moment, but soon Seras's tongue darted out to lick the cascade falling from the girl's neck. Instinct then took over, and she herself shot up to latch her jaws onto the wound and suck her health out of it. All the while, the Major was stroking her back and kissing the top of her head. The girl eventually had nothing left in her to suck, and Seras dropped the corpse to the floor and licked her mouth and hands clean of every missed drop.

After she was cleaned up, she looked around with dazed eyes until they landed back on the Major. She tentatively reached over and touched him to make sure he was real. He laughed and took her hands in his own.

"It vorked, Seras," he said, then kissed her hands softly. "I haf a body of my own now..." He leaned over and kissed her. "Und you helped..._Danke_, Seras..." He kissed her again. Seras smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They had their moment with the only witness being the corpse of the girl at the floor next to the coffin, and then pulled back. Seras looked at the girl in almost pity. "Such a lovely thing..." she murmured. She turned back to the Major. "How long?" she asked. The Major's eyes dimmed slightly.

"Forty-eight years," he said soberly. He looked at the crumbled remains of the rose and picked them up. "Ve haf been imprisoned for forty-eight years." He sprinkled the petals over the girl's corpse. "Sneaky ploy, Alucard," he murmured to himself. "Using vampyric laws to imprison us...Vell." He stood up and helped Seras do the same. "Ve are imprisoned no longer, are ve, _Liebling_?"

Seras smiled and nodded. "Whatever are we to do now?" she asked, looking around the dusty room. She walked over to the desk and opened the drawer to make sure things were not missing. Nothing was. She heard the Major shift the girl out of his way with his foot.

_"Ich weiß nicht,"_ he replied, shrugging. He paused when he felt something in the girl's pocket. He bent down and retrieved it. A PDA. Seras noticed and walked over and took it; her drunken knowledge from the girl's blood letting her know what to do with it. She pressed several buttons, and came to the schedule...she smiled.

"...It's Sir Integra's son's birthday today," she said with an odd grin on her face. "...And apparently, tonight is his coronation to the Head of Hellsing."

The Major grinned at her as well. "Vell, vhatever shall ve vear?" he asked. Seras walked over to her desk and put the PDA down on it before pulling open one particular drawer and pulling out a lovely box, undisturbed by the time. She turned to him, presenting it to him.

"...I think I have an idea," she replied.

* * *

The room was alive with chatter and laughter. Tonight was a happy occasion, especially for Sir Integra. Her eldest son Markl Hellsing was going to ascend to the Head of her family's name at the age of 23--and with Alucard's blessing, no less. Since she had never married, she was artificially inseminated to produce an heir in her late forties. At least, that's what everyone else thought. Markl's father was actually _very_ well-known to the Hellsing household, and was kept a secret from everyone else. She had a daughter, Wilhelmina, when she was fifty-two, to the surprise of the Round Table members, and her father, too, was kept under wraps.

Alucard himself expressed his pride in Integra's son and how he had grown into the ideal heir to the Hellsing name. Markl was just like his mother--strong, commanding, and didnt take shit from anyone, _least_ of all the other Round Table members (or even Alucard himself, but that was another matter...) He had inherited her blonde hair, but had dark-brown--almost black--eyes that could scare those of weaker constitution.

In reality, both Integra and Alucard wanted Markl and 'Mina to work together, but 'Mina had earlier said that she didnt want to run the Organization; she would rather fight in it. So Alucard had taken it upon himself to train her to be an agent of higher-caliber missions. 'Mina was a master markswoman, and commanded her troops skillfully with her intimidating height for being only nineteen, and her icy blue eyes and ebony hair.

And now Markl, with his fiance, soon-to-be-fellow Round Table member Helena Penwood; was awaiting when the Queen would Knight him and he would take his mother's place as the Head of the Hellsing Family and Organization. Then his mother could enjoy the retirement she always wanted--a nice place in France to enjoy some peace and quiet. Alucard would accompany her for 'protection' ("Yeah, right," 'Mina had said), but would be available for any missions requiring his services.

Integra, now seventy-one years old, and still looking beautiful, as Alucard had told her time and time again, was standing with her Servant and daughter, who was fending off would-be pursuers with a glare. She had never been more proud in her life. She almost felt like crying, she felt so proud. Alucard noticed, and gently held her hand in his own.

"I'm proud too, Integra," he murmured. Integra smiled and squeezed his hand.

At the entrance, where the visitors were being announced, the announcer had just called the others to attention of the presence of Sir Frederik Irons and his family, and scratched the last of the names off his list. It was his turn to have a brandy and relax, when a presence made him turn.

A short man with short blonde hair slicked back was standing there with a lovely girl arm-to-arm, whom had long blonde hair exquisitely styled in a lovely serpentine. The man was wearing all white in an almost royal fashion. His top was cut in a small v-neck with a high collared shirt underneath. The hem hung low, near his knees, and the top was held closed by a white belt with a golden buckle and small golden buttons. He wore white pants tucked into shin-high white boots, and white gloves. The only color on him was a golden sash with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross pinned to the high end.

The girl was wearing a long white dress that hugged her curves finely and ended in a trail. The neckline was tastefully low, and cut square-shaped. It was sleeveless with wide straps, and she was wearing over-the-elbow white gloves. Around her neck was a choker that was white with a black stripe in the middle with a golden jewel in the center. Small earring with small golden jewels hung elegantly from her ears and a small platinum tiara with more golden jewels rested on her head.

The announcer eyed the two of them oddly before clearing his throat. "May I help you?" he asked. The man smiled eerily.

"Ve are not on the list," he said, nodding toward the list in the announcer's hand. "However, ve request you to announce us anyvay..."

The announcer blinked. "I...am afraid I cannot do that, Sir," he said. "You _must_ have an invitation to attend this event!"

The Major grinned broader and raised one hand to point at the announcer's head. Immediately, the announcer's focus dropped and his eyes milked over. Seras smiled and tightened her hands around the Major's arm. "Now then...if you vould...?"

"Is everyone here?" Markl eagerly asked his mother. Integra looked around.

"I believe so, Markl," she said, smiling. "Come, it's time..."

"May I have your attention!"

Everyone present turned to the announcer, who had a blank look on his face, though he held himself up tight as normal. He blankly gestured to the door.

"May I present to you, the Kaiser and Kaiserin of Millennium--Major Montana Maximillion and his wife Seras Alexia Victoria!"

Most of the room was a-murmur with the arrival of these supposed royals, but all noise stopped when they heard Sir Hellsing let out a cry. They turned to see her with a horrified look on her face, holding her Servant with an iron grip with one arm to support herself. Her other hand was clutching the front of her dress. "No...! No! _NO!!_"

Alucard was actually too shocked to speak as he held his Master up from fainting to the floor. Markl and 'Mina looked confused at their mother's reaction as they stared at the two new guests at the entrance.

The Major smiled and put his free hand over Seras's and gave her a smile. Seras returned it and they both descended down the stairs to make their return known to the world.

* * *

In a remote forested area in Scotland, a lone werewolf looked up from his evening meal when he caught the scent of a familiar essence pulse through the air. He raised his head and inhaled that scent. He turned his head due south...and grinned.

* * *

_--Bows-- And THAT'S the end, dear readers! I am almost sad myself to see this end, but all fanfics eventually do. I had a sequel in mind, but it was rather dry, and I relatively suck at sequels, so I'm leaving it here. I might write another story, so be on the lookout! Thank you SO much for your reviews and support! I have some Seras/Major pictures in my deviantart gallery, if you want to view. So long for now!_

h t t p : / / p h a n t o m - d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m (delete the spaces)


	32. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, so I was slightly mistaken. I DO have a sequel of sorts called A Thought Upon A Drop of Blood. It currently has one chapter, but if you want more, just say so. I live to appease, dear readers!


End file.
